It's Only Lust
by Hiei's Ningen Mate
Summary: She was a member of the millitary, research division. He was a homunculus. Even so, they found that one was drawn to the other....yeah, my summeries bite. Part of a trilogy between a friend and I. EnvyxOC, RoyxRiza, HavocxOC, rated M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, minna-san, to It's Only Lust! This is another joint fic written by myself and a (different) friend of mine. Please regard us kindly!

Erin: Ok, Shrimp-boy, do your stuff!

Ed: Random shouts and phrases that cannot be understood by normal ears

Amanda: Elric, she meant the disclaimer.

Al: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: Cause if we did, we'd be freaking rich!

"Lt. Sakura Takahashi, what is the meaning of your tardiness?" asked Lt. Hawkeye as she stood up during Col. Mustang's lecture about the previous attacks in the camps. The younger girl, about 16 in age, was breathing heavily as she bent over her knees. A bag of documents hung off her shoulder as her white hair spilled in front of her eyes.

"Sorry...I'm...late," She managed between panting, "some crazy kid with blonde hair started chasing me when I commented how short the bike rack was!" She stood up straight and brushed her long white hair out of her face to reveal emerald green eyes.

Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye looked at each other and they both know who the tardy Lt. was talking about. However, just before Mustang could say something about it, Edward Elric burst into the room with Alphonse trying to hold him back from attacking the poor Lt. All Ed could do was rant and rave and scream that he wasn't short.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, you think I was talking about you, Blondie?"

"Yeah, every pokes fun at the little people and people like me! I DON'T LIKE IT!" Ed shouted betweens pants as Al put him down.

"I don't think she was talking about you brother..." Al said as he tried to apologize for his brother's behavior to Col. Mustang and Sakura.

Sakura sighed deeply, "I was talking about the stupid new bike rack they put in, not you, Blondie." She smiled at him, "You really should work on that temper of yours."

Once again Ed was off and running about his height, but Lt. Hawkeye dragged Edward out of the room by his ponytail and stuck him in a holding room until his temper cooled down. "Let's better make you think twice about taking your temper out on officer that were not commenting about your height Edward. It makes the Colonel look bad in front of the others and the new Lt. to this Headquarters...please stay out of trouble," Lt. Hawkeye said as she left Ed to cool down.

"Oh I don't mind his temper, it's just like how my brother Daisuke used to react when someone called him a 'big-muscular-dummy,' " She sat down in a seat and heaved a file onto the desk, "Now then, I understand that there have been a mass of murders in this area, am I right, Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes, Lt. Sakura, what do you have for us on the situation at the camps?" Col. Mustang asked as he sat back and Lt. Hawkeye walked back in and sat down by the Colonel's side to continue the meeting...

"All I can offer you right now are theories, Colonel Mustang, and many of them would sound too preposterous to even be considered. If I had a little time here, I could more than likely come up with correct assumption on this case." Lt. Sakura stated, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples as she looked at the Colonel.

"Then you shall have it, but I suggest that you steer clear of the texts surrounding Lab. 5 in Central...we recently...faced problems surrounding the laboratory," Mustang said as he diverted his eyes and sat back in his chair and hid his face from Lt. Sakura. Lt. Hawkeye escorted Lt. Sakura from the room and sent her on way so she could do her work.

Sakura walked steadily out of the network of HQ and through the city, to the outskirts of one of the refugee camps that she had sited as a possible next on the killer's list. She efficiently worked her way in as a doctor for them, and began treating the Ishbalans, bidding her time till the killer came to take them.

Meanwhile in HQ, Colonel Mustang slumped back into his chair. "Nothing but theories..." he muttered softly, staring at the ceiling.

"I know sir, but why did you tell her about the Lab 5 documents...you know those are strictly confidential...ever since...Brigadier General Maes Hughes' death. And do you think sending her to an Ishbalan camp is the right thing?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she sat on the edge of the Colonel's desk and watched him rub his eyes. She could tell he had been crying previous to dismissing the men from the room and cutting the conference short and she knew how much it pained him to bring up memories of Hughes...telling her about the documents was painful enough. She knew that Sakura was like a sister to the Colonel; a sister the Colonel never knew.

"Lt., even if I didn't tell her about the documents, or if I forbade her from the camps, she'd find a way around them and do it anyway." He smiled softly, rubbing his eyes again, "She just doesn't do well with control. She'd know I was holding something back and would search for it. This way, I don't fell like a worm in the mud when she comes up to me with the documents."

"I know you wouldn't allow any harm to come to her, but the resistance to authority she is showing to you, doesn't she remind you of someone?" Lt. Hawkeye said as she looked down to the floor. "Sir, if you allow to her go on mission like the one she is on now, what will you do to protect her if something were to happen to her out there in the camps?" Lt. Hawkeye said with fear in her voice, "With a possible murderer on the loose, I'm not counting Scar out as a suspect, but what if there is something more to the deaths in the camps then just murdering Ishbalans that are out in the mountain areas of our country?"

Colonel Mustang smiled. "I have complete faith in her Lt. She's actually catching up to you in her marksmanship, and she can handle a sword like no one I've ever seen. She can handle herself. Besides, if I sent someone to guard her, things could get sticky and end up they way we were trying to prevent." He rocked his chair onto the back two legs, "She does, however, remind me of a certain shrimp boy we all know." He called, loud enough for Ed to hear him.

Ed heard the nickname and banged on door of the room that he was stashed in, but Lt. Hawkeye disregarded the rantings as she watched the Colonel rocking back and forth in his chair, "Sir, be careful, that chair may not hold the strain that you are putting on it," Lt. Hawkeye said as she moved off the Colonel's desk and towards her desk in the room and gathered some papers.

Awwww, I'll be fine, Lt. Hawkeye," he commented as the chair's legs broke under him, sending him crashing to the floor and impaling his rear on one of the remaining legs, causing him to scream in pain.

"I warned you sir," Lt. Hawkeye said as she threw the papers back on her desk and ran to the Colonel and helped to remove the impaled piece from the Colonel's bruised ego butt.

"Owwwwww, owwwwww, be careful." he cringed as she wiggled it around to loosen it from his sore bum.

"Sit...still!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she yanked the piece of broken wood from his butt and threw the piece in the trash, "Next time I suggest that you don't do that...don't do it sir."

He looked back at her, eyes sparkling, "But if I don't, then I don't get to have you help me to the infirmary."

Lt. Hawkeye grabbed the Colonel up off the floor and said into his face through gritted teeth, "I helped you take the piece of wood out, don't except me to help you further, sir!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she threw the Colonel into the wall and left the room in a huff. "Forgot my paperwork," Lt. Hawkeye said as she grabbed the papers then slammed the door once more. Colonel Mustang was now sitting on the floor with x-crossed eyes from the concussion on the back of his head and the pain in his butt.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Mustang mumbled as he sat on the floor in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! We made it to Chapter 2! Anyway I'll let you guys get on with it! Today's disclaimer is done by:

Roy: What the hell am I doing here?

Erin: Don't you remember? Holds up a picture of a blonde woman in a miniskirt I told you I'd give you this if you said….

Roy: Enthusiastically Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors! Erin gives him the picture WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T RIZA!

Amanda: On with the fic!

In the camps, Sakura finished with her last patient, an Ishbalan child who had scrapped his knee, and was closing up when one of the other children there came to her. "Ms. Takahashi it's wonderful! There's a man here who's looking for volunteers to research a good way to combat those blasphemous alchemists! Come quickly!" He grabbed her hand as she thought _Jackpot!_

Sakura followed the young Ishbalan boy to where a man dressed in clothes like the other Ishbalan men had a group of people gathered around him as he talked on about the State Alchemists and how the State had ravaged the people and that if willing people were to come with him they would become part of a great experiment in weaponry to defeat the State and the State Alchemists and knock the Fuhrer from power. _"It sounds too good to be true,"_ Sakura thought as she watched the willing hands spring up, especially the little boy that had led her to the group.

"Do you accept non-Ishbalans, sir?" She asked timidly, stepping forward toward the man.

The mystery man had the group separate like the Red Sea when Moses spread it apart to help the Jews escape, "Well, well, a person seeking answers to my great project?" the man asked, but in his eyes shined the evil of Envy under the layers of hidden disguise that he wore in the circle of Ishbalans.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could be of any service. The State and it's alchemist have destroyed for too long. It's time that everyone, Ishbalans and other's alike, join up to dispose of that rotten Fuhrer!" She stated passionately, stepping toward the man.

The man saw a fire of passion in the woman's eyes as she saw the others rising up along with her, but he could see through her phony hate for the Alchemists. _"A State Spy among Ishbalans? Is this girl for real? Time to test her true loyalty and where it lies,"_ Envy thought in the disguise as the rebel Ishbalan man.

The man got down from his rocky perch and walked towards Sakura and started to eye her up and down to see if she was true to her word and then he decided on the test, "If you truly hate Alchemists and the Fuhrer as you say you do then your test, if you choose to accept it, is to get rid of one particular hero of the people of the East." Sakura thought, _"How hard can it be?"_

"Tell me who is this guy you want gone," Sakura said willing to do the challenge.

"Your task is to lure the Fullmetal Alchemist to a town where State Alchemists are truly hated and then once you have him there, I will come for you and we shall dispose of him together," the man said.

"Who is the true name of the Alchemist?" Sakura asked, ready to do the mission.

"Edward...Elric," the man whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura was in shock, but gained control of her emotions and looked the man straight into his eyes before grinning evilly

"Then so I shall, Mr...?" She gave him a slight questioning look, as though his name didn't really matter, but needed to know it simply for her own manner's sake.

"Mr. Thompson, my name is Mr. Thompson," answered the mystery man and after the two shook hands, the man disappeared through the crowd towards his hiding place. "That pathetic State Military Dog doesn't know the truth that I'm truly a Homunculus, the Homunculus Envy...but she won't find out until I have Fullmetal Pipsqueak creating the stone for the Homunculi under punishment of his little brother going bye-bye and that little woman being killed," Envy said slyly as he hid away in his tent with a "Do Not Disturb" sign posted on the outside of his tent.

Sakura smiled contentedly to herself as she made her way to the small tent she had set up on the outside of the camp. _What that jerk Mr. "Thompson" doesn't know is that I know who and what he is. Thank you, Envy, you're going to be perfect._ She smiled as she settled down into her bedroll, not bothering with a Do Not Disturb sign. After all, why use it when you're the doctor?

Sakura slept through the night without interruption, but at one moment she could sense someone in her tent and as she rolled over in her bedroll she opened her eyes slightly to see Envy hanging off the roof of her tent. "Scream and it will be the last thing you do in this life, Lt. Sakura," Envy said coldly as he held his hand over her mouth, "the Fullmetal Pipsqueak doesn't need to know that you have seen me...that will be our secret, be a good girl and go back to sleep."

She blinked at him then glared and, biting into his hand and using her head to pull, she sent him crashing into her bedroll next to her before straddling his waist. She had thought of screaming, but no one would hear her out here anyway.

"You listen to me, I don't answer to such a monster like you and believe me I know more about you and your kind that you seem to let on," Sakura said as pressed her face closer to Envy, but he rolled away from her and ran from her tent in the dark.

"Be warned Lieutenant, one word to the pipsqueak and the Colonel and anyone you hold close to your heart ends up dead like those that get too close to my plans," Envy said as he dashed into the night.

She smiled coldly at his retreating form. "Ah, but you don't know...the one closest to me is one of your kind." She whispered before getting up and making a pot of coffee. There was no way in hell she was going back to sleep tonight!

And there you have it! Chappie 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! And following down the chain of command……well…..

Riza: If this is another one of Taisa's stupid orders…. draws gun

Erin: Nononoonononononono! This is about the….pulls up a picture of a half-naked black haired male

Riza: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Amanda: hands Riza the bribe

Colonel Mustang shook himself from his moment of confusion and felt the lump on the back of his head that had been forming since his loving Riza had thrown him into the wall. He got up in attempt to make it to the infirmary without anyone noticing him, but he fell back and the surge of pain from his butt shot through his body.

"How am I going to get up?" Mustang pondered as he finally found the strength to get up. But as he got up, the pain in his head and the coursing pain in his butt was enough to make him dizzy and just as he was about to fall back down, Lt. Havoc and Falman walked into the office looking for the Colonel. They saw the Colonel fall back to the floor among a flurry of paperwork as he reached out to grab the desk to stop his fall, but it didn't help.

SIR!" Lt. Falman and Havoc both shouted as they rushed over to the Colonel and attempted to help him up and towards the infirmary. The walk to the infirmary was silent until Lt. Havoc asked the Colonel of what happened. Mustang went on to explain that he was alone when the chair "accident" had occurred and when he attempted to take the piece of broken chair out of his butt, he fell back and hit his head into the wall. Havoc and Falman found it hard to believe, but they knew not to argue.

The Infirmary nurse, however, did not believe his story, and asked him to explain how the impaled wood managed to magically disappeared from his arse. Mustang attempted to explain his story once more to the nurse with Falman and Havoc stifling laughter. The nurse still didn't believe him and gave him a tetanus shot, in case the wood had something bad on it. Mustang gritted his teeth through the pain, but all Havoc and Falman could do was try and maintain some dignity for their injured Colonel.

"I want to see you again in two days, Colonel." The nurse told him sternly. Mustang nodded dumbly and limped out of the room.

"Yes ma'am," Mustang said sheepishly as he tried to walk out of the room with the two snickering officers not giving away the agony he was in. "Say one word to anyone, especially Lt. Hawkeye and you two will be doing paperwork for a month!" Mustang said as he winced at his pain.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Colonel!" The two spoke solemnly, holding their hands in front of them. No one noticed the nurse smirking. _Time to start an office rumor..._ She thought wickedly.

Lt. Hawkeye had been venting her anger out on the Colonel in the shooting range and imagining the targets face as the Colonel's which just fueled her anger even further. "This will teach you to hit on officers sir!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she shot a bullet, but was interrupted by the shooting range's operator.

"Lt. Hawkeye, please report to the front desk."

Lt. Hawkeye put away her pistol and faced the operator, "Thank you sir," Lt. Hawkeye said and she walked away to the front desk. Once the Lieutenant had left, the operator called up the target that Lt. Hawkeye had been shooting at and most of the shots had been to the head, heart area and...lower extremities. "This is Lt. Hawkeye," Riza answered as she spoke into the phone.

"Ma'am, Colonel Mustang wishes to speak to you about something in his office immediately, in private," said the voice over the phone. Lt. Hawkeye cringed at the sound of his name.

"On my way." With that, she hung up the phone and walked resignedly toward the Colonel's office. However, when she got there she encountered a problem.

The Colonel was nowhere to be seen.

Lt. Hawkeye stood staring at the door until Lt.'s Havoc and Falman spotted her.

"Lt. Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" Havoc asked her.

"I was summoned by Colonel Flame-for-brains. Where is he?"

"The Colonel? He took off about an hour ago." Falman supplied, staring up at the ceiling in thought, "Said something about needing a rest or something." Lt. Hawkeye's eyes had closed in fury, her mouth shaped in an angry snarl. She suddenly stomped off, leaving two stunned Lt.s in her wake. "What was that all about?" Falman asked as Havoc shook his head.

Lt. Hawkeye arrived on Colonel Mustang's doorstep and pounded angrily on the door. When no one answered, she kicked in the door and stomped up to Roy's bedroom, where the Colonel was lying in bed. He turned to look over his shoulder to look at her, his eyes half lidded in sleep, when she threw a book at him, knocking him out of the bed and onto his already battered arse.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted, eyes now wide and angry at a certain blonde Lt. who had her arms folded across her chest.

"You summoned me to your office and then I find your two bumbling idiot Lieutenants at your office and they said you were here, what did you want of me?" Lt. Hawkeye asked in anger as she stood over the Colonel.

"I want to talk to you about the incident in the office about what I said to you, but I'm afraid there is more to the problem then you throwing me into the wall and leaving me with a concussion," Mustang said as he slowly rolled over onto his side and grabbed the bedpost.

"What could be worse then a broken chair leg in your arse?" Lt. Hawkeye said as she watched the Colonel still struggling until she couldn't stand to watch him suffer.

"I was headed back to my office when I heard two officers talking about you and I and something involving the incident with the chair, some has started a rumor that you broke the chair and came at me with it and at some point I landed on another piece of the chair," Mustang said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean! I never came at you with the chair!" Lt. Hawkeye shouted as it echoed through the room.

"Hush now, if you scream any louder than others around me will think I'm harming someone," Mustang said as he tried to silence the Lieutenant.

"So, what is this rumor?"

"They are saying that you and I were talking about things and that I may have brought up the topic of you being my personal assistant and the situation only got heated from there...which ended up with me receiving a piece of chair, mainly the chair leg into my buttocks," Mustang said with a slight painful tone in his voice.

Lt. Hawkeye stared at the Colonel with wide eyes and a sweat drop forming on the back of her head as the moment seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

Colonel Mustang sighed in exasperation. "Look, lets just call it a night and talk about this in the morning, _after_ I've taken my pain medicine. Is that alright, Lt?" He asked, to which she merely nodded in reply. "Alright!" He exclaimed excitedly, lifting the covers from his bed, "Shall we?"

His response was another book to the head, which rendered him unconscious as Riza left the room in a huff and proceeded angrily into her apartment. She leaned against the door frame, sliding down to the floor with a blush on her face.

"Damn him, it's getting harder," she muttered as Black Hayate came up and licked her face. She glared at the dog, but got up and fixed him his dinner before heading to her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes and slipped into bed, Black Hayate jumping up to sleep next to her. She absent-mindedly petted him as she fell asleep with only a single thought in mind.

_Roy……_

Wow…..did we really write that?


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to It's Only Lust! This time, we couldn't kidnap a military personnel (They amped up their security for some reason). But don't despair! We did manage to capture a very HOT homunculus.

Envy: Hey! Untie me!

Erin: Rushes over and sits in Envy's lap, snuggling his neck Now why would we do that? She is in Lalaland

Envy: Because I said so?

Amanda: No way. You know the drill.

Envy: Hangs head Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Happy?

Erin: NYAAA! ENBI-KUN! Snuggles more

The next morning, the Ishbalan camp seemed more lively than Sakura had ever seen it. Of course, part of that was because she had gotten absolutely no sleep. Questions had plagued her mind so much during the remainder of the night.

_Why the hell was he staring at me when I woke up? I didn't notice any weapons formed, so it couldn't have been to kill me. He wasn't looking through any of my documents, so it wasn't information……WHY THE HELL DID I STRADLE HIM?_

"Ms. Takahashi, Ms. Takahashi!" Called the little boy from yesterday, waving his hands at the young girl frantically. "That man is back today!" Sakura grinned at the boy taking her hand.

"Then shall we go see him?" The boy nodded and they walked to Envy's tent.

Sakura followed the young boy and as she walked through the camp she looked up to a corner of the camp where a small group of men were burying what looked two people that had fallen to the hand of death. There was much mourning over in that part of the camp, but as she moved through the camp she noticed that men were preparing to kill something or someone as they held weapons in their hands.

Sakura pondered the questions that were swarming now in her mind and she overheard the conversations of the Ishbalans as they were excited about the possibility of being able to destroy the State Military and get back at those that harmed them and nearly annihilated them during the Rebellion. "My friends , I am sad to report that it seems that Military officials have found out the location of our camp and two of our fellow Ishbalans have been murdered due to who they were! We will not tolerate this!" the man shouted. There were cries of "yes" and "yes, these Dogs of the Military will learn to roll over and play dead, permanently."

_More like you killed them, Envy_ Sakura thought as she and the boy waded through the crowd until they were spotted by the Ishbalan in disguise.

Sakura watched the seeing eyes of the Ishbalan in disguise and those eyes burned into her soul like burning coals as she walked through the crowd and came forward to speak with the man in front of the other Ishbalans.

"Well? Are we going?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I know you were planning on following me, Mr. Thompson. You might as well come with me." She grinned at him and he smirked in return.

Mr. Thompson got off his rock and told his followers that he would back, but the people were afraid of something happening to their friend. Sakura moved behind her tent and as Mr. Thompson came around the corner, he was met by a pistol to his face with Lt. Sakura pointing it at his face. "You really think that will scare me?" Envy mocked as he shed his human disguise.

She lowered the weapon. "Not really. Daisuke isn't afraid of it either." She shrugged, holstering it again as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, walking away from him as though she were unafraid of the homunculus. She turned and looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him, "Come on, slowpoke!"

Envy had no idea what to say about the girl as she called out to him, but he knew he couldn't let her go so easily now that she knew the truth about him, but something about the girl brought a feeling of belonging of the girl, but he blew it off as he watched Sakura walking away and he put on the human disguise and walked back to his perch and continued to preach his beliefs against the Military and those in connection with them especially the "Fullmetal Alchemist".

She turned, fully expecting to see Envy behind her, but blinked when she didn't see him. She shrugged again, turning away from the camp to walk forward and off the mountains. _I'm really amazed that he didn't say anything about Daisuke…I mean, Greed…_ Her eyes turned dark as she though of her brother, her mother, all the people she loved were gone. Now all she had were Maes, Roy and Riza. Of course, if she had anything to say about it, the Col. and the 2nd Lt. would become Mr. and Mrs. Roy Mustang if it was the last thing she'd do. With that thought in mind, she walked on into the continually rising sun.

"I really think that Envy will come around and I will find my brother, Daisuke, if it's the last thing I do...even if it costs me my job with the military," Sakura said as the sun started to set behind her as she walked in the direction of the nearest town that was only 100 miles from the Ishbalan camp.

As Sakura reached the bottom of the mountain, Envy appeared in front of her. She continued on as if she hadn't seen him, stunning him until he heard her speak.

"It's about time you got here, slowpoke." He could practically hear her smirk in her voice.

Envy was unphased by the comment that he had heard from Sakura, "Don't think that I won't be watching you every step of the way," Envy said as he walked on ahead of Sakura dressed as the man Mr. Thompson.

"What about the Ishbalans you were leading to war against the Military?" Sakura asked as she walked behind Envy.

"They'll survive, you humans have found a way to survive through years of evolution, but yet you had failed to find a way to survive immense heat and many other things that make you humans weak," Envy said mockingly.

She raised an eyebrow, "And homunculi don't have their weak points? Such as not remembering who they were so that they are completely open to their enemies?" She looked over at him, striding next to him, "That's what happened to Daisuke, you know. One of the old gang members who used to hate him tried to kill him again."

Envy just kept staring forward as he ignored Sakura's ramblings, but as he heard the tone of nuisance in her voice, he couldn't keep quiet anymore as he turned around and shouted at the annoying Lieutenant, "For a human, you tend to talk to a lot! Can you for once shut up and not talk about yourself or this brother you say is like myself!" Envy said as huffed off and picked up speed with Sakura striding behind.

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "So...You don't know where Greed is?"

"If I knew that he was back, then I would have sensed him by now, other Homunculi tend to know when their own are out doing something stupid and trying to keep their identity hidden from you humans," Envy said as he started to slow down as they neared the nearest town and the sound of a train whistle blew in the distance.

She blinked, confused. Then she shook her head. "Besides, I only talk cause you won't!" She pouted, slowing down behind him. Her sword swung by her side, gun strapped to her right thigh on the outside, right hand twitching as if prepared to pull the gun on the Homunculus before her, but secretly, she didn't want to. After all, this might be the best lead available to lead her to her brother. If she could save him, she could save the other Homunculi as well. And maybe, just maybe... She stopped in her tracks. _Maybe then I can finally begin to have a family again._

Sakura holstered her pistol and stared at the back of the head of the Homunculi, but deep down she knew that not only did she want to have her family back together, she was starting to feel a sense of want, the want to be different from everyone else. She was feeling sick to her stomach everytime that Envy referred to her as "human" she wanted to know the feeling of never dying, or being sick and the many other pleasures the Homunculi held dear. "I will get through your hard shell and you will tell me what I want to know," Sakura said as she followed Envy onto a train car as the train pulled away from the station in the dead of night.

Yay! We have confusion!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, now the moment you've all been waiting for…..

Sakura: Hey everyone!

Envy: SAKURA! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! THESE TWO ARE CRAZY!

Erin: Nyaaa, but Enbi-kun….

Sakura: BACK OFF! Removes Erin from Envy

Amanda: sweat drops Ummm, Sakura, there was a reason we brought you

Sakura: Oh yeah. Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Unties Envy Ok, let's get back to the story

Envy sat down and Sakura sat next to him. As the train left the station, her eyes felt heavy. She rested her head upon his shoulder, eyes drifting shut as she scooted her warm body closer to his cold one.

Envy tried to drift away from Sakura, but as he felt the warmth of Sakura's flesh against his own cold skin, he decided that he wouldn't move as the young girl started to drift into a deep sleep. "Sleep for now young lass...but don't think that my icy heart has melted because your warm body is rubbing against me," Envy said as he sat against the wall and ignored Sakura as she slept, with her on his shoulder.

The next morning in Central, Edward Elric paced the room his was in, contemplating how the hell to get out without breaking something when he heard a voice.

"Brother, brother!" Al whispered through the door.

"AL! Thank god you are still here, is Mustang around?" Ed asked through the door as he attempted to find a way out, but his patience was wearing thin as each attempt ended in failure.

"He left hours ago."

"DAMN IT! I'll KILL THE COLONEL...AS...SOON...AS...I...GET...OUT OF...HERE!" Ed shouted as Al managed to open the door and Ed came rolling out of the room in a ball and landed at the feet of Lt. Hawkeye.

"And just where do you think you're going, Edward?" She asked. The Elric brothers ran as fast as they could before the Lt. could even react. At that moment, Colonel Mustang limped into the room.

"They managed to escape from you, Lt. Hawkeye?" He asked, a purpling bruise on his upper face from where she threw the book at him.

Yes sir, and may ask, what happened to your face and why are you limping? You didn't leave here like before," Lt. Hawkeye asked mockingly as she circled the Colonel.

"You know why...Lieutenant," Mustang answered as he gritted through his bruised ego and bruised face. He limped past her, before turning and grinning, "Oh, did I forget to mention two things? One being that you have a lot of paperwork on your desk that needs to be filled out, and the other being that I won't be able to complete my paperwork for you," he held his hands up in an 'oh well' gesture. "With my condition, it's amazing I'm even here. I'm just here to see a few things before I head for home like the nurse told me to."

Lt. Hawkeye watched as the Colonel slowly limped to his office and she soon followed after him. "Sir, if you are trying to get out of your work, once more, then you must try and do your work on time and not make excuses. I'm sorry that you are sore today and I'm sorry for the book incident, but you won't get off that easily." Lt Hawkeye said as she opened the door to let the Colonel in.

"Thank you," he said, entering his office, "And I really am not getting out of work." He chuckled softly, "I came to pick up my paperwork so I could do it at home." He smiled as he put the papers on his desk into a bag while the Lt. watched.

Lt. Hawkeye watched the Colonel putting his paperwork into his bag and as she watched him, she couldn't help but feel that he was playing her like a fiddle as she walked over to the Colonel and placed her hand on his hands to stop him from what he was doing. "I'll do your work sir and you can stay here," Lt. Hawkeye said as she grabbed the other papers and the Colonel's bag. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm not about to argue with you. But, you are sure of this, Lt?" He looked her straight into her eyes, his hands covering hers as she held his bag and papers. She felt her face flush, and it didn't have anything to do with the temperature of the room!

"Sir, I wish if you would maintain your distance...yes. I'm willing to do this for you, but under one condition," Lt. Hawkeye said as she pulled her hands away from the Colonel's.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Mustang asked as he slowly sat in his desk chair with a soft cushion for his sore bottom. She smiled evilly.

"When you're fit for duty, you have to do my paperwork, or else I'll sic Black Hayate on you." She said calmly, stepping back away from him as she continued to grin evilly. He sighed.

"You win, my darling Lt. Hawkeye. I'll do it when I'm better." _Of course, now I just won't GET better._

"I think you are delusional sir," Lt. Hawkeye said as she started to walk towards her desk to do the "Colonel's work" on top of her own work. "or you have lost all sense of your sanity since you are on those pain medications." Colonel Mustang merely nodded, laying down on his stomach upon the couch before falling asleep.

Luckily for Riza, he didn't snore.

Unfortunately for Riza, he DID talk in his sleep.

"Riza, you naughty girl." Roy slurred as he gave a perverted smile in his sleep.

"Really sir," Lt. Hawkeye said as she threw a finished file at the Colonel's sore butt as he lay sleeping on the couch, but he didn't stir as she went to work on the rest of the work. The rest of the time that she worked on his paperwork, and hers, she plotted her revenge against the Colonel.

Oh boy, Roy talking in his sleep as he has a dirty dream. This hasn't been done, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Erin: crying because Envy is gone

Greed: Come on, who needs that stupid palm tree anyway?

Erin: WHAT WAS THAT? beats Greed up

Amanda: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Ummmmmm, Erin, you may wanna stop before you kill him……

While Riza plotted Roy's untimely demise, or at least torture, Envy and Sakura rolled into the station in Central, the young girl still sleeping like a baby on the Homunculi's shoulder.

"Finally, we've arrived at our first destination of causing some chaos," Envy said as he changed into a Military Officer to avoid complications with train officials.

Still within the woven fabric of her dreams, Sakura snuggled closer to Envy, her arms wrapping loosely around his waist and her head nuzzling into his neck. She smiled and sighed contentedly in her sleep as the train came to a full stop.

"Miss Sakura, we're here," Envy said in a firm tone as a Lt. Colonel.

"What, where are we?" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her eyes open and saw the blinding morning sun of Central City. "Oh. Here." She rose unsteadily to her feet, before falling backwards into Envy's lap. "Nope. Too tired. I'm going back to sleep." Which she proceeded to do, making Envy unable to move without picking her up.

Envy struggled to carry Sakura as he held her like a groom would when he carries his blushing bride over the threshold after getting married and entering their "Honeymoon Suite".

"This human ways more or less than Gluttony," Envy thought in his mind as he struggled to carry Sakura off the train without dropping her.

Sakura never once stirred as she felt Envy carrying her towards Central Headquarters, where, well, Hell was reign supreme in the office halls as Lt. Hawkeye tried to endure the agony of being in the same room as her superior officer as he lay on the couch, drooling and occasionally, secretly sucking his thumb as he thought of Lt. Hawkeye in his dreams. She couldn't stand the agony of listening to him mumble in his sleep and she would occasionally glance up to make sure that no one walked in to find the Colonel asleep on the couch, talking dirty about the Lieutenant and she sitting at her desk as she dug her pencil, deeply into the desk as she marked off the finished packets of papers.

"ONE MORE TO GO!" Lt. Hawkeye said through clenched teeth.

Once she finished, Mustang stirred in his sleep, wiping off the drool from his lip and taking his thumb out of his mouth and got up and stretched while being careful his sore butt because the pain medications had worn off. Lt. Hawkeye was more then thrilled to have his work and her work done for the day as she broke the pencil tip off in the rut of the desk.

"Finish Lt. Hawkeye?" Mustang asked as he leaned over Lt. Hawkeye.

"Sir, I'm finished, but..." Lt. Hawkeye held the newly sharpened pencil under the Colonel's nose, "one word of this and THE REAL truth behind your sore butt and I'll use your behind for dart practice," Lt. Hawkeye said as she jammed the sharpened pencil into an eraser that had "MUSTANG" written on it.

As the Colonel attempted to back away from the angry Lt., the door burst open to reveal an obviously disgruntled Lt. Colonel carrying a sleeping Sakura. The man lifted the young girl.

"Where do you want her?" His deep voice grumbled, sincerely displeased with holding her in the first place.

Lt. Hawkeye lowered her sharpened pencil and the Colonel was taken back by the entrance of the mystery Lt. Colonel as he brought in Sakura. Mustang moved towards Sakura and saw her eyes opens slowly, but the moment she saw Colonel Mustang staring over her, she jumped awake.

"SIR! I'm sorry for this interruption!" Sakura said as she struggled to get out of Envy's arms.

"I hope you are Lt. Sakura," Mustang said with a pained look on his face Lt. Hawkeye saw that a fight was about to break out between Mustang and Sakura, but as quickly as the Lt. Colonel had come in, he had just as quickly left the room without causing a problem between the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"Sir, your work is done..." Lt. Hawkeye said as she attempted to intervene.

"Thank you Lt. Hawkeye," Mustang said as he watched Lt. Hawkeye leaving after Lt. Sakura. "Lt. Hawkeye, may I speak to you, privately about the work you did," Mustang slyly said as he motioned for Lt. Hawkeye, "You are dismissed for the rest of the day Lt. Sakura." Lt. Hawkeye felt uneasy as she walked toward the Colonel as Lt. Sakura shut the door behind her, leaving the Colonel and Lieutenant alone for the time being. "Lieutenant, you said you were willing to do my work on top of yours, under one consideration," Mustang said as he slowly encircled the Lieutenant.

"Yes, yes and I'm true to my word," Lt. Hawkeye answered as she started to unwind herself of the tension she felt as the Colonel encircled her like a vulture. "What did you have in mind...Lieutenant?" Mustang asked as he started to eye the Lieutenant as he painfully limped.

"..."I don't sir, but if we are going to do something, there will be restrictions!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she pushed the Colonel back onto the couch.

Mustang painfully sat on the couch and attempted to get comfortable, but his pain soon went away as the Lieutenant made her way towards the couch and started to unbutton her uniform coat to reveal a black tank top with spaghetti straps. Lieutenant Hawkeye moved towards the couch closer and closer to the Colonel as he started to back up on the couch.

"Colonel...colonel...COLONEL!" Lt. Hawkeye said as he shook the Colonel awake from the nap he had taken, once more, after falling onto the couch from the pain.

..."Yes, what do you want Lieutenant?" Mustang asked as he maneuvered himself on the couch to avoid the pain in his butt.

"You men are all the same," Lt. Hawkeye said as she pushed him further into the couch, making him scream in pain as Lt. Hawkeye stuffed a rubber band ball into his mouth.

"Muff, huff...muff...huff," Mustang mumbled through the pain and the rubber band ball in his mouth.

"Men are such babies," Lt. Hawkeye said as she saw the Colonel fall asleep on the couch and she waited for him to wake up to talk to him about the "condition" of doing his work. She glared and the sleeping Colonel before a fairly wicked idea sprang up in her head. She left the room with an evil grin on her face and a blissfully unaware Roy still asleep on the couch.

Poor Roy! It was all a distant dream!


	7. Chapter 7

Havoc: Awwww man, even that freaking Homunculus is getting a girl. Why am I so unlucky? cries as he lights a cigarette

Erin: Don't worry, we have something special planned for you! grins

Havoc: REALLY?

Amanda: Maybe….

Falman: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Sakura was sitting on the fountain edge, face turned upward to catch the sun and eyes closed in remembrance, when a shadow fell across her form. She opened her eyes to see the "Lt. Colonel" standing before her eyes. She sighed.

"Let me guess, you want me to get to work already, right?" she asked, her eyes fading to a dullness and her face turning somber and subdued as she watched Envy.

"I'm not as harsh as that walking, talking matchstick, believe me, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Envy said as he sat next to Sakura on the edge of the fountain. She smiled at him, eyes brightening.

"Oh, you didn't get me into trouble. Roy just acts like I am when there's an unknown officer around." She looked back up to the sun. "Besides, Roy's concerned about me." She stood up, stretching her arms far above her head and turning back to Envy. "Well, I'm going to go hold up my end of the bargain." She said as she started off, but was stopped by Envy, who lightly grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away.

Sakura was taken back by the grip of Envy holding her by her wrist, but she stood frozen as Envy pulled her in close to him, her hands rested upon his chest and he titled her chin up towards his lips for an embrace. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she realized exactly what the homunculus who held her had in mind. She pushed him back, breathing heavy.

"Not while you're in that disguise! I'd be court-martialed for fraternizing with an officer, and I don't want them to be suspicious of me yet." She reasoned with him, her eyes catching his and he saw the torrent of emotions that lay there for him and him alone to see.

"FINE! You aren't willing to pursue feelings for someone, but why should I care about, a worthless, pathetic and weak human, all feelings and emotions make people weak and leave them open for let down by those who don't truly love one another...I'm sorry, but I must take my leave for now..." She stared at him as he left, sinking down to her knees as she stared after him and storm clouds gathered above before letting their wet cargo loose upon the ground. This was how the Fullmetal Alchemist found her, sitting on her knees and staring as the rain poured on her, her soaked skin becoming colder and colder as the storm continued.

"Brother, isn't that Col. Mustang's friend?" Al asked as he pointed at the saddened Sakura.

"You might be right Al, I wonder what she's doing out here in the rain," Ed said as he moved towards the girl with his umbrella.

As the brothers approached the Lt, she looked down, arms encircling herself as her shoulders shook and heaved.

"Hey, Lt. Sakura, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Ed asked as he hovered over the freezing Lieutenant, but she diverted her gaze from Edward. Her eyes danced with a fire of hatred and fiery passion for Envy, but now as the rain ran down her face, that flame became extinguished in an instant when hot tears started to roll over reddened cheeks.

"I….I was just….reminded of someone very close to me. I lost him a long time ago." She smiled sadly at the two brothers as she told them a half truth, "You see, my older brother used to love rainstorms like this."

Ed started to remember back to the times when he and Al would sneak out of the house and go sit on the roof and watch the clouds come rolling in as the rain started to pitter, patter on their faces and the roof until their mom found out where they were and called them...minus the number of times that they nearly fell off and killed themselves. "Everybody loves a rainstorm now and again..."Ed said as he stared up at the sky and watched the clouds starting to move away.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, raising her head to watch the clouds as she remembered how her brother would pick her up and the two of them would sit on the stone steps to their house, feeling the rain, the thunder, and seeing the lightening light up the sky. She would cuddle close to him until their mother dragged them into the house. The storm passed and Sakura rose shakily to her knee's, looking at the brothers. "Well, we can't stay here all day. Let's head over to my place here. I've got some alchemy books that I'm sure you'd be interested in." She offered to the two.

Ed was willing to follow Sakura, but he noticed a strange look about Sakura as she walked, Sakura's legs were not only shaky, but she was feeling dizzy as she started to walk forward a few steps and started to fall forward as Ed and Al ran to catch her before she fell. "Lt. SAKURA!" Al shouted as Ed checked her forehead. She was hot to the touch and was shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

"Brother, what should we do?" Al fretted as a Lt. Colonel walked up to them and examined the fallen Lt.

Ed stared at the eyes of the Lt. Colonel as he walked past them and stopped to help the Elrics take Sakura to her dorm where she could be taken care of, out of the cold and wind. A chill ran down Ed's spine as he felt the evil flowing through the Lt. Colonel as he scooped Sakura up and walked ahead of the boys. Ed didn't say anything until they were in Sakura's dorm. When the Lt. Colonel turned back, Ed had transmutated his right arm into a blade.

Ed held his hand blade at the throat of the Lt. Colonel while Al kept watch over Sakura after the Lt. Colonel placed her on to her bed and she slept soundly though her fever was raising with each passing second.

"I know you are something else other than this!" Ed said, but in that instant, Envy shed his disguise.

"What gave me away Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Envy said slyly.

"Don't play dumb with me! What do you want with Lt. Sakura?"

Envy could see that Ed was serious about his connection with the girl, he wanted nothing more to shut Edward up as he stood with a fiery hatred in his eyes for the Homunculus that stood in front of him. Al watched in awe as he waited for something to happen between Envy and Edward.

"Whatever business I have with the girl doesn't concern you pipsqueak. She and I have a _mutual_ bond to one another," Envy said as Sakura slowly came up behind Ed with a frying pan.

"I'm...sorry...Edward," Sakura said weakly as she raised the frying pan and knocked Ed over the head, rendering him unconscious.

The room went dark in Ed's mind as he fell forward onto the floor and Sakura sat on the floor. She was out of strength as she dropped the frying pan and her fever wasn't helping the situation.

"Why did you do that to my brother!" Al shouted, but he was soon silenced by the sound of Sakura's sword being drawn from it's sheath. She held the up shinning blade so that it could reflect some of the light from outside.

"You wouldn't understand Alphonse, someone from my past is the same as Envy and Envy may be my only key to finding my brother, Daisuke," Sakura said as she sheathed her sword. Then she folded her hands in a strange manner, with both index and middle fingers raised and the remaining fingers on her right hand holding the raised fingers on her left.

What happened next Alphonse could never release say. All he knew was that the world suddenly went dark. Sakura slipped down to the floor, her body feeling as though it were on fire. Her eyes fluttering, she stared at the man, no, the homunculus before her and thought _Brother I'm sorry I did what you never wanted me to. I… I fell in … love…with one who's heart can never return my emotions._

Love is never easy, is it? Especially not with a shape-shifting homunculus!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura: Why did you break my heart like you did?

Envy: I didn't mean to...

Sakura: Just do the disclaimer and go tell someone who cares

Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Sakura: I'm out of here...Sakura gets up and leaves

Envy: Looks like I'm in the doghouse tonight...enjoy folks goes after Sakura

Envy watched as Sakura's eyes fluttered close and he soon left her home as he went out into the storm that had mysteriously rolled back into Central. "I'm sorry, but I've always been taught never to fraternize with the enemy, especially someone of your standing," Envy said as he climbed out the window into the rolling storm.

Sakura's dreams we're troubled and uneasy. She awoke to the sound of thunder shaking the apartment. She curled up into a tiny ball and wished with all her heart and her brother and Envy would come and save her.

Edward and Alphonse woke up the next morning to see Sakura curled up as small as she possibly could on the floor.

"What hit me?" Ed said as he sat up and felt the lump forming on the back of his head.

"I don't know brother, but...MS. SAKURA!" Al screamed as he ran towards Sakura as she lay in a ball on the floor, shivering and shaking as if someone had placed a wet blanket on her. Ed noticed the open window and he moved towards the window, then closed it, unaware of the sign of Envy that he had left behind. A piece of his uniform had been torn off during his escape out the window.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, sweat still rolling down her pale form and she took in the brothers. Her eyes were tragic and sad, and her lips move to softly as if trying to say something.

"Brother, she's trying to speak!" Al shouted as he scooped Sakura up into his arms.

"Edward...I'm..sor--" Sakura tried to say but Ed put a finger to her lips.

"Sleep for now...you need your rest," Ed said as he took Sakura into his arms and placed her onto the bed, placed blankets on her and left the apartment to find the local pharmacy for the Military Officers.

As Edward left, Sakura turned her attention to Al. " I'm …. I'm ….. so …. sorry . I had to do that, Al. I just ….. I want to see …..Daisuke…. one last time." Her eyes blinked we unshed tears. " I guess I won't get that, after all. The last time I was this ill, I nearly died. I won't be that lucky this time."

Al was shocked as he saw Sakura willing to give up on life, "NO, you can't think like that! You need to get better! Colonel Mustang would be crushed if you died...we've dealt with enough death in our journey for the Philosopher's Stone," Al said as he remembered the lives they had seen hurt and helped by the brothers. They had seen the unspeakable acts of Chimera creation against Nina Tucker and Alexander, the Tucker's dog, and many other things, they swore never to speak of, their mother's death. Seeing Sakura lying on her bed, looking like she did, brought back memories of watching their mother slip away from them in her final days.

"Al, Roy doesn't needs me, he has Maes. And Riza. And many other people who backed him up when I couldn't. Al, I'm going to tell you secret. You have to promise me that you would tell anyone else. Can you make that promise, Al?"

Alphonse didn't know whether he could hold her secret, but has he saw the fading light in her eyes, he knew that he had to hold onto her secret as he leaned in towards her to listen to this secret that she had been hiding from the boys and was willing to admit in what she felt was her final hour.

Sakura's eyes closed and opened once more. " Al when I was a little girl, my older brother was killed. Our mother tried to bring him back using human transmutation. It failed and in my brothers place was something that wasn't human, it was a homunculus, the one you all call Greed. It wasn't my choice to abandon him. I was sick then as I am now, and couldn't move to stop him from leaving. When I woke up I was in the hospital and the doctors told me that my mother and my brother's body had disappeared and that no one knew where they were. I knew what had happened and made a decision to become the top researcher in the military. I figured that if I can find my brother, then I can somehow change him back and life could go back to the way it used to be. Along the way I found out how to create a philosopher stone without using a human sacrifice. I also found text on alchemy which would greatly increase any alchemists abilities. All of this research is in my books. My journals at the library in central. Al please use the information I have given you to help you and your brother get back your bodies." The young girl close her eyes again, and Al thought that she had died and began panicking.

Al paced the floor as he watched Sakura slowly breathing as she tried to fight the fever that was burning her up, but for Al he couldn't tell how hot or cold she was and if her fever had gone down due to his armor. Sakura was starting to become delusional about her surroundings as the room seemed to be spinning around her and her breathing was becoming labored as each breath was hard to take as her fever was rising to a fatal level.

"Brother, where are you?" Al asked himself as he looked to Sakura and then to the rainy window.

Edward Elric had been wondering the streets of Central looking for the Pharmacy, but when he did he found it to be closed and when he saw the "Closed" sign on the window, he's anger and frustration raised to an all time high.

"DAMN IT! Why can't I help those close to me!" Ed shouted as he pounded his automail hand onto the door.

"HEY! Don't break my door because you're mad young man!" came a female voice from the window upstairs.

"Ma'am do you own this store?" Ed asked as he tried to look up to the window through the rain.

"Yes, but I only cater to the State Military and State Alchemists, if you're neither of those, then you have to go to the local Pharmacy for other folks," the lady replied.

Ed took off his silver pocket watch of dogs of the Military and showed it up high for the woman to see and once she got a glimpse of the watch she shut her window and Ed could soon hear the sounds of her footsteps as she ran down the stairs and moved to the window and turned the "Closed" sign to "Open".

"Come in, come in, I'm sorry, it's just that I had to close because of the rain and earlier I had an officer in here looking for medicine...for a friend, but he didn't have any money and he had a weird glare about him. He nearly attacked me when I refused to give him the medicine for his friend," the Pharmacy lady said as she stumbled behind the counter.

Ed pondered what she had told him and as he started to piece together what had happened between the Pharmacist and the mystery officer...the only person that could have possibly tried to attack the Pharmacist would have been ENVY!

At that moment the bell above the door rang signaling the entrance of another. Ed and looked up and saw Roy and Riza entering the shop, the former having run out of pain medication. Before Ed could get out of Roy's sight, the Colonel spotted him and grinned.

"Why, Shrimp, I didn't even know you were there!" To Roy's surprise, Ed ignored the comment and turned to the shop owner again.

"I need that medicine now! Sakura could be…she could be…" Roy strode forward and grasped Ed's coat collar, turning the boy to him.

"What about Sakura?" He asked, his voice deadly calm.

Oooooooooooooooooo, Roy is not happy, is he?


	9. Chapter 9

Roy: FULLMETAL! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHATS WRONG!

Ed: I ain't tellin you nothin! Roy slips on his gloves as Erin and Amanda rush in to stop him

Erin: ED! THE DISCLAIMER!

Ed: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, AND OBJECTS ARE NOT OWNED BY EITHER OF THE FAN FICTION AUTHORS! runs from Roy while Erin and Amanda hold him down

Amanda: Why can't we have a normal disclaimer?

Erin: Cause then it'd never be fun.

"She has a fever. It's going through the roof and nothing we've done so far has stopped or slowed it. She thinks that…that….that she's going to die." Ed answered in a whisper. Riza walked up to the shopkeeper as Roy's eyes grew dark.

"We need that Chimeran Root we ordered, Annabelle." She said, stealing a glance at Roy. "Now." Annabelle nodded and went into the back room as Roy let go of Ed's shirt, his eyes dark. The shopkeeper soon returned with the needed plant and the three left for Sakura's apartment, where the young girl lay on the bed, covered in sweat and Al unsure of what to do as he sat on the floor, the mystery Lt sitting on the couch and wringing his hands. Al jumped up at the sight of the three.

"Brother! Lt. Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang! What are you…?" But it trailed off as Roy unscrewed the bottle containing the plant while Riza dug up a mortar and pestle and sat down at the table. Working together, the two mashed the plant until it resembled mushed banana. At that point, Roy walked over to where Sakura lay, but the girl rolled away from him. The mystery Lt stood up and walked over to the two, taking the mortar from Roy's hands.

"Let me try." He said, deep voice rumbling as he climbed in beside the girl. He took her into his firm embrace and, after taking some of the root into his own mouth, pressed his lips to hers and forced the stuff down her throat.

"What was that stuff!" Sakura said as she pushed the mystery Lieutenant away from her and knocked the mortar and mushed up Chimeran root onto the floor.

"It seemed the only way to get you to take the medicine to bring your fever down, and seems that it wasn't the only thing that helped to bring that fever down," the mystery Lieutenant said as he placed his hand to Sakura's forehead and she blushed at the contact.

Roy watched on the side as Sakura let the mystery Lieutenant brush her forehead and tell her what was happening; Sakura was in shock and started to blush harder when he told her that she was being hard to deal with when it came to Roy trying to give her the medicine. She leaped out of bed and bowed before Roy.

"Colonel Mustang, I'm truly sorry for being so hard with you, I apologize greatly for any disrespect that I may have caused you," Sakura said as she continuously bowed in front of the Colonel.

It took all of Roy's pride and ego not to lose it in front Sakura and especially in front of Lt. Hawkeye and the pain in his posterior was starting to get to him as he stood, painfully in front of Sakura, waving her off to get back into bed as he prepared to leave her apartment with a less then pleasant Ed standing watch over Sakura, from the corner.

"Edward, may I speak with you?" Roy asked as he waved over to him and as he motioned for Lt. Hawkeye to stand outside and wait for him.

"What is Mustang? I'm kind of busy watching over the girl that you've put into our charge," Ed asked angrily as he watched the mystery Lieutenant talking with Sakura as she sat on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Why didn't do you tell me about Sakura falling ill? You could have told me if something was wrong with her….you don't have to hold anything back from me and I want to know if anything is going on!" Roy said as he held his backside as the pain in his butt was starting to get to him.

Roy was in full contact pain as the pain in his butt was starting to get worse with each passing second as he tried his hardest not to show his pain in front Ed, but the pain was becoming to painful to bear as he walked out of the apartment and found Lt. Hawkeye in the car and he slowly and painfully moved to the car.

"Edward, I want to see you in my office tomorrow, also I want to speak to Lt. Sakura as well," Roy shouted out the car window through the rain.

"Sure thing Colonel," Ed shouted as he saluted the Colonel as he watched the Colonel and Lt. pulling away.

"Ummm, thanks for watching over me Ed, Al," She nodded to each of them in turn, "You can go home, if you want. Lt Thompson" she motioned to the mystery Lt, "can take care of me, alright?" She smiled widely at the two, and they could help but obey, leaving Sakura alone with the still disguised Envy. Her blush increased when she realized just how close they were, "Thanks." She said softly, scooting closer to Envy. "I was just wondering," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "where is Maes? If Roy was here, I'm sure that Maes would have been here too."

Ed and Al walked down the wet sidewalk of East City as they walked back towards temporary dorms that had been set up for the boys on their visits to East City Headquarters, but as Ed got further and further down the street with Al, the silence became unbearable as Al spoke up to break the silence.

"Brother, should we really leave Lt. Sakura alone with Lt. Thompson?" Al asked as he lagged behind his brother.

"What are you talking about Al? She didn't want us there so we do as were told, no questions asked," Ed said cockily as he placed his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the rain.

"You do know that Lt. Thompson isn't human, right?" Al asked once again as he tried to get the point the across that leaving her alone with a Homunculi may not be the best thing in the world to do.

"What are you talking about Al? You think that I'm putting her in harms way by not staying and making sure that he doesn't hurt her?" Ed asked as his paced started to slow and his mannerisms started to change as his anger rose.

"I'm just saying, that if Lt. Thompson is truly Envy, don't you think that with the history we've had with running into the Homunculi that maybe…." Al said as he watched the light bulb flashing above his brother's head as reality set in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING UNTIL NOW AL!" Ed shouted as he took off on a dead run back towards Lt. Sakura's apartment.

"Why do I state the obvious?" Al asked himself as he ran after his angry brother as he saw that Ed was prepared to beat the living crap out of Lt. Thompson.

Until next time….


	10. Chapter 10

Ed: panting Man, I thought I'd never get away.

Al: Brother, aren't you forgetting something?

Ed: Oh, you mean that stupid disclaimer? No way! I ain't doin that again.

Erin and Amanda appear with Roy

Roy: Oh Shrimp……

Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Runs again

Erin: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Sakura sat on her bed with her head against Lt. Thompson's shoulder. Then Lt. Thompson backed away from her and moved to the center of the room, shedding his Lieutenant disguise to reveal the true person that he was.

"Sakura, you said you were looking for your brother, Daisuke, is there anything I should know about your brother…is he a Homunculus like myself?" Envy asked as he moved closer to Sakura. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'd bet you know him. Daisuke is…" she sighed heavily and whispered the next word, "Greed."

"What was that? I didn't hear that!" Ed shouted as he busted down the door with Al trying to hold back an angry Edward as he prepared to attack Envy.

"EDWARD!" Sakura shouted as she hid on her bed.

"FULLMETAL PIPSQUEAK!" Envy shouted as he saw the anger upon Ed's face and the fiery hatred in his eyes.

"Lt. Sakura, get away from him! He's a Homunculus!" Ed shouted as he struggled to get free of Al's vice like grip.

"Edward, Envy may be my only link to finding my brother and….and…AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO INTERFERE WITH WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO!" Lt. Sakura shouted, grabbing a pile of books and tossing them at the Elrics. She quickly grabbed Envy by the hand and raced out of her apartment.

Ed and Al were taken back by the raining of books as they tried to catch up with Envy and Lt. Sakura as they raced out of the apartment and pouring rain towards what they feared to be the East City Train Station.

"If we don't catch up with them now, we'll lose Lt. Sakura and Envy forever!" Ed shouted as he raced ahead of Al, out the door and towards the train station.

"Brother, wait for me!" Al shouted as he raced after his angered brother.

Envy and Sakura raced through the streets, the young woman stumbling behind the homunculus. Finally, they ducked behind a bar and waited as Ed and Al ran past. After it was safe, Sakura slumped against Envy, thoroughly exhausted.

"We're safe, for now…where do we go from here?" Sakura asked exhausted as she caught her breath.

"We aren't doing anything and we aren't going anywhere…" Envy said as he closed his eyes and pushed Sakura away from him.

"What...what do you mean?" Sakura asked as she saw Envy changing back into his Lieutenant form.

"I mean what I mean Sakura, I can't take you with me…I will cause you only pain and suffering if you go with me…the Fullmetal Pipsqueak has all rights to hate me and to fear for your safety, but if you were to go on the run with me…you would be abandoning the Military and the only means of a life that you have here. I'm sorry, but I must leave for now and when the time is right, I will return for you," Envy said as he tried to draw Sakura close to him.

Sakura pushed the Homunculus away from her as a rain of hatred and anger coursed through her. The rain continued to drench her reddened face and as Envy tried to make sense of Sakura's emotions, he couldn't help but feel that he was the one that was causing her the pain that she was feeling at the moment. The rain became more frequent as Sakura's face soon became a river of tears and Envy could not stand to see her cry as he left her standing in the alleyway behind the bar.

"Goodbye…for now dear Sakura," Envy said as he dashed into the night towards the East City Train Station.

"Good….bye….my love," Sakura said through her tears as she fell to her knees and let her emotions overtake her.

Edward and Alphonse raced about town looking for Sakura in the rain, but they feared that their search would be in vain as the rain seemed to be coming down in a downpour. The wind was starting to blow and Ed feared that he would catch a cold from the rain and wind if they didn't find Sakura, but as Ed was about to give up his search, Alphonse was the one that found Lt. Sakura curled into a ball and crying in the mud of the alleyway behind the bar.

"Brother, I found Lt. Sakura," Al said as he ran over to Sakura.

"Damn it, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Ed asked her, but he was soon met with her fist in his face.

"Lt. Sakura," Al said as he backed off from the angry Lieutenant.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ed shouted, but was soon met with another punch to the face then the stomach.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW! I'LL TELL YOU WHY, SINCE YOU TWO STOPPED ME FROM LEAVING THIS STUPID PLACE, I'LL NEVER SEE MY BROTHER, DAISUKE, AGAIN!" Sakura said as she pounded the ground with anger in her eyes.

Edward and Alphonse had no idea the pain she was feeling, but as they stood by and watched her wallowing in her own self pity, they knew the pain of wanting to find someone and bring them back to where they belonged. Ed watched in pain as Lt. Sakura pounded the ground continuously until he couldn't stand to see her in pain anymore.

"Lt. Sakura, I'm sorry for any trouble we may have caused you, but….I promise," Ed said as he got down to her level and embraced her in his arms, placing his red trench coat around her shoulders, "we will make sure that you find your brother…no matter the consequences."

"Brother…" Al said as he watched Sakura bury herself in Ed's chest as he picked her up and carried her back to her apartment.

"Come on Al, we've got to get some sleep, Colonel Mustang has some words he wants to exchange with me tomorrow about tonight's little escapade," Ed said as he picked Sakura up and headed towards the Lieutenants apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Riza: Roy, I'm worried about Lt. Sakura; she hasn't been herself lately and no one has seen her since she left the office earlier

Roy: I'm sure she's fine

Riza: If something happens to her, the Fuhrer won't be the only one looking to punish you for actions against a subordinate

Roy: thinks

Riza: While he does this, here's the disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Roy: Let's get going Lt.

Riza: Right

Erin and Amanda: Man, they are in for a shock...

Lt. Hawkeye had been silent during most of the ride to and from the pharmacy and from Lt. Sakura's home, but she couldn't help but think that there was something on the Colonel's mind as he watched the rain hitting the passenger window of their small car as she drove him home. She didn't dare bring up the subject of Sakura or anything concerning the Elrics and their lack of telling the Colonel that Sakura had fallen ill; the Lieutenant knew that the Colonel cared a great deal for the girl, but she didn't know how deep his feelings, feelings between a brother and sister, how deep those feelings ran.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" Lt. Hawkeye finally asked as she turned the corner towards the Colonel's home.

"No, why would you think such a thing, Lieutenant?" Roy asked as he turned painfully in his seat to face the curious Riza.

"It's…nothing sir, it's just that…." Riza started to say, but the words just didn't want to come out the right way.

"Yes, what is it?" Roy pushed the question more fiercely this time.

"It's just that seem distance now and again…I feel that it may be due to Lt. Col—I mean Brigadier General Maes Hughes and his sudden death that has you on edge about wanting to protect those close to you…especially Lt. Sakura," Riza said as she pulled up to the Colonel's front door.

Mustang pondered what Riza said and in her eyes he could tell that she worried about him. It had been almost three weeks to a month since his dear friend's death, a mysterious death, had occurred and lately he seemed to cast a more watchful eye over Sakura. He knew that she had no living relatives, or so she had told everyone and she was willing to work as hard as she could to prove herself to be a strong member of the State Military, but lately, she had been seeming distant since his visit to help her get better.

"Was something about that mysterious Lt. Thompson being in the room that made her mood change?" Roy pondered as he got out of the car and walked up to his front door.

"I think this where we part ways sir," Riza said as she walked the Colonel up to his front door.

"Yes, but…" Roy said hesitantly.

"But, what sir?" Riza asked puzzled as she saw a fiery passion of lust in his eyes.

"I was wondering about something," Roy said as he started to move towards the Lieutenant, but she became skittish.

"Good night sir," Riza said as she saluted the Colonel and turned back towards the car and soon pulled out of sight.

"I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with me Lieutenant?" Roy asked to the wind as he watched the back taillights of the Lieutenant's car pull away into the night.

Sakura woke up the next morning, a dead feeling settled in her chest as she got up, a red coat sliding down to pool around her. She looked over and saw Ed sleeping on the couch, Al nowhere in sight. She felt as though she had died from the inside, and could still feel the tears coursing down her cheeks, unceasing since last night. Last night…

Last night she had realized the truth: She was never ever going to see Daisuke or her mother again. Roy, Riza, Maes, Ed, and Al….didn't need her. She felt useless. She had done the research she had to and now there was nothing left. She stood up and quietly gathered her things together, not wanting to wake Fullmetal. She slung a bag full of her precious things over her shoulder and, looking back at the apartment one last time, exited from the doorway and headed for the next caravan to Kokoro no Kizu, a small town in the desert at the border to the far east.

_I'm going back brother. That's where it started. And that's where I'll end it. _She thought as she boarded an unmanned camel and began the pilgrimage back home.

Al wondered back into the house where found his brother drooling in his sleep and his red trench coat draped across his face and it rose and fell with each breath.

"Oh brother," Al said as he moved over to Ed and removed the red trench coat from his face.

"Uh, what? Oh, morning Al," Ed said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and as he got a better perspective of the surroundings he found something out of place.

"Al….does something feel out of place to you or is it just me?" Ed said as he got up and started to search the house for Sakura.

"No, I don't brother, why do you ask?" Al asked as he followed Ed through the house.

"I don't know, I just have this uneasy feeling that something or _someone_ is missing!" Ed said as his pace increased in the search of the house for Sakura, but to his dismay…_he wouldn't find her._

"Brother….you don't think Sakura would go after Envy?" Al asked as he bypassed a note that lay on the table with Sakura's handwriting.

_Edward and Alphonse,_

_If you find this note, then you will know that I am gone…I have not gone to find Envy or Lt. Thompson or whatever name he plans to go by to deceive me in my feelings for him, but I have returned to my hometown to retrace my thoughts and steps to continue my search for my brother…I'm sorry, but please tell Colonel Mustang that as of today I am resigning from the State Military as a Second Lieutenant and as it's top Researcher… I'm truly sorry once again…goodbye._

_Lt. Sakura Takahashi_


	12. Chapter 12

Ed: Al, have you seen Sakura?

Al: I don't know what you mean? nervously hides note

Ed: What are you hiding? as he reaches for the note

Al: Its just the next disclaimer

Ed: Not again

Al: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors

Ed: Man, we'll never get through this story with the way the authors post this story...

Amanda and Erin: WHAT DID YOU SAY SHRIMP?

Ed proceeds to run from the room as the two authors chase him down Central with weapons of choice in hand

Al read the note and as Ed came down the hall like a bat out of hell and on his face was a look of fear and worry of what Mustang would say about the disappearance of Sakura, but the moment he came upon Al, his worst fears were realized as he saw the sunken face of Al holding Sakura's note and as he read the note…the only he could feel was guilt.

"I drove her away Al…I drove her away and I'm going to become Mustang's target board for Flaming Darts! We have to find her Al before Mustang finds out what Sakura did and that I lost her…he will have my ass on a silver platter!" Ed said as he grabbed his red trench coat and headed out into the morning and ran for Headquarters.

Edward had left in a hurry in hopes of diverting Mustang's anger over Sakura's disappearance, leaving Al alone in the apartment with a look of complete and utter confusion as he realized that there was more to the note then it let on. In turning over the note, he found more Lt. Sakura's note.

_Ps. Ed, this is not your fault, DO NOT COME AFTER ME BLONDIE! I had you chasing me the first day, and I'd rather not repeat the experience!_

_Pss. Could you pick up my books from Central? The address to send them to is on the letterhead and No, that's not where I am. I have a contact who will send them to me._

_Psss. Ed, you're a shrimp! _

Al sweat dropped and hurried out the door, attempting to keep his brother from becoming Roy's personal dart board. He got there just as Ed went into Roy's office.

"BROTHER, WAIT! There was more to the note Sakura left!" He shouted to Ed and Roy. Roy's eye twitched.

"And WHY would she not have told you herself?" Roy asked as he tried to control his anger and tried to hide his flame gloves as he was reaching for them in his pocket.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO BE! HER PERSONAL ESCORT AND PROTECTOR! IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT THAT SHE LEFT...she left of her own free will," Ed said as he tried to hide the tears that were forming as he slammed his hands onto Roy's desk creating dents in the table, especially with his automail hand.

"Brother…" Al said from the back of the room as Lt. Hawkeye stood beside the Colonel.

Lt. Hawkeye had a front row seat to the anger fight between two State Alchemists, Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric, but as she saw small droplets of tear falling from Ed's eyes onto the desk there seemed to be a sort of calming silence fell upon the room. Al was sweating like crazy as he felt that he had to do something before Roy decided to punish Ed for something that he couldn't stop from happening.

"…Do you have any leads as to where she might have gone Edward?" Roy said as he calmed down and placed his gloves back into his pockets.

"…Not really…" Ed started to say, but before Roy could lose on it Ed, Al moved closer to his brother as he handed the note to Lt. Hawkeye.

Lt. Hawkeye read the note and as she turned the paper over, her eyes widened out when she read the part apart sending her books from Central to the address on the letterhead and it took all her strength of morality not to give the note to Roy. Her prayers were answered when Roy dismissed the boys from Headquarters and told them to head to Central to clear their heads.

"See you in a couple of weeks Mustang," Ed said as he and Al saluted the Colonel.

Once Roy and Riza were alone, Riza moved towards Roy and handed him the note in silence and watched as he read the note and she saw his mannerisms change as he turned the note over to reveal what she wanted done with her books. Roy's anger shot up as did the pain in his butt which caused him to sit down on his chair and soak in all of the contents of the note.

"Why didn't you give this to me sooner?" Roy asked as he looked up from his desk and stared at Riza.

"I didn't think that you needed anymore stress at the moment when you were dealing with Edward, but sir, why did you send them to Central?" Riza asked as she moved towards a chair in front of his desk.

"I felt it was time for them to clear their heads and get themselves back on track of what they need to do…I sent them to Central because I feel that it is time that they find out the truth about Maes…it's been too long to not tell them until now," Roy said as he turned his chair towards the window.

"What good do you think that will do? Dragging up the painful hurt that Gracia Hughes, Maes' widow, had to endure after losing her husband? You really think that the boys need to hear such things!" Riza said as her tempered rose.

"They need to get back on track with finding Sakura and I have reason to believe that "Lt. Thompson" is not as he seems and I reason to believe that he may be a Homunculus and I also found out something about Hughes' death," Roy said as he hung his head and his shoulders started to heave as tears started to rack his body.

"Sir? What is it?" Riza asked as she got out of her chair and moved behind the Colonel.

"I found out the terrible truth that even though the records state that Maes was killed by two people, I highly doubted that and went through some of Ed's old notes from Lab 5 on a hunch and found out that the one called "Envy" is a shape shifter," Roy said as his voice was starting to crack with emotion.

"Yes…what did you figure out sir?" Riza said as she stood behind him and watched his face change by the reflection in the window.

"Envy, was the one that killed my only friend and companion….and I have reason to believe that Sakura is falling in with him in hopes of finding something or someone like him…why…why do I let myself become so racked with guilt…" Roy said as he let all emotions flow freely.

Riza moved up behind the Colonel and wrapped her arms his as she embraced him from the back and placed her head on his right shoulder and she could feel his rough hands caressing over hers.

"It wasn't your fault sir, there was nothing you could do to stop what happened…he did to make sure that your position to move up to be Fuhrer happened…you shouldn't hold back your emotions, they make people weak of heart and of character…" Riza said as she embraced him tighter.

In that moment, he could feel an instant rush of relief and release flow over him as he felt the Lieutenant pushing close against him and all the guilt and pain he had held back for so long just rushed from him. The Colonel and Lieutenant didn't move from the window as time slowed down another element that seemed to be on their side was that no one came to see the Colonel the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura: Finally! Peace and quiet away from the military!

Ed: SAKURA! THERE YOU ARE!

Sakura: Oh no……

Al: Miss Sakura! The authors want you to do the disclaimer!

Sakura: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. There, now will the military leave me alone?

Ed, Al, Erin, and Amanda: No.

Sakura: Damn…..

Weeks passed with no sign of Sakura or "Lt. Thompson." On a hunch, Roy sent the Elric brothers to an old town in the far east called Kokoro no Kizu, needing information about some discovery the town had made years and years ago. As they walked through the kimono-clad crowd, Al saw a flash of white hair and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Brother, isn't that…?" He trailed off, point at a young woman with white hair whose back was turned to them as she bent to pick up a small child. Ed noticed her too.

"No, it couldn't be…Lt. Sakura!" Ed shouted as he ran to the young woman.

"WHAT! Edward, Alphonse, what are you doing here!" Sakura asked as she placed the child on the ground and watched the young boy run off to play.

"You don't have to worry, we aren't trying to chase you down, but…the Colonel…" Al started to say, but he saw Sakura getting upset as anger started to show upon her face.

"I TOLD YOU IN MY NOTE BACK IN EAST CITY THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO SEEK ME OUT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE…I'VE GIVEN UP ON LT. THOMPSON! It just wasn't meant to be…I guess that I'm not meant to love," Sakura said as she hung her head and diverted her eyes from the Elrics.

"We didn't come looking for you for our own purposes, Mustang worries about you and he had a hunch that you would be here….even though…I haven't quiet figured out how he knew to look for you here?" Ed said as he turned towards Al.

"Brother….why are you looking at me?" Al asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he started to back away from his brother.

"Al…you had the note from Sakura's apartment…what did you do with it?" Ed asked with an evil look in his eyes.

"I told you! I lost it weeks ago!" Al said as he started to grow nervous with each step.

"Al…" Ed said as he started to climb up on top of his brother.

Al was silent as he shook in fear of how Ed would react if he told his brother the truth.

"I'm not asking you Al, I'M TELLING YOU! WHERE…IS….THE…NOTE!" Ed shouted as he took of Al's armored head and shouted down into the armor.

"I honestly don't know!" Al shouted back through the armor.

"I know you did something with it Al, now where is it?" Ed asked again as his anger level rose.

"I…I…I GAVE THE NOTE TO LT. HAWKEYE WHO GAVE TO COLONEL MUSTANG!" Al said as he yelled back at his brother knocking Ed back onto his butt.

Ed's anger was at a boiling point like amusement park game of "Test Your Strength" and Al had caused the weight to hit through the gong at the top and it was still flying high as Ed tried to keep his anger pent up, but Al knew all too well what Ed could do under the circumstances.

"Al…come here a second…I have something to tell you," Ed said as he looked up with an evil grin on his face.

"Uh….look brother, someone just called you a 'shrimp'," Al shouted as he ran in the other direction as Ed looked for the "shrimp" calling culprit.

"Where is he Al?" Ed asked as he searched high and low, but when he looked in the direction of where Al was running, Ed realized that Al was avoiding punishment.

"AL! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT…I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU…TOO MUCH!" Ed shouted as he took off on a dead run after his brother.

Sakura stood there blinking before she smiled and shook her head, heading after the brothers, and unaware of the shadow that followed after her.

When Sakura caught up with the Elrics, Al was holding on at the top of a flag pole while Ed stormed at the bottom, threatening to break it in half. Sakura walked up and smacked Ed upside the head.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ed asked as he held the back of his head and Al cautiously climbed down the pole. Sakura glared at the two.

"I wanted Roy to get the letter, baka!" She sighed, folding her arms over her obi, "Well, since you're here, you might as well stay with me. I've got a lot of room." She walked away, motioning for the Elrics to follow her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed: Wow, who would have thought you could afford something like this?

Sakura: Why? Did you think I lived in something...small...

Ed: starts to fume HOW ABOUT I CHASE YOU HOME!

Al: Brother, not again. Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors...Why am I also stuck covering for Ed when he gets hot headed?

Ed: YOU WANT SOME OF THIS AL?

Al: NO!

Erin and Amanda: Sorry folks, but it seems it may be a while before this story is over, but I'm sure things will calm down. So, enjoy the fun!

They walked for at least an hour, past rice paddies and fields of grass till Sakura turned toward what looked like an ancient castle. She and the Elric brothers walked through the gates and Ed and Al stopped in awe of the view.

The inside of the castle grounds looked as though they had been tenderly cared for, soft grass covering most of the lands, cherry blossom trees spread their pink flowers to the wind as the branches swayed in the slight breeze. A beautifully kept koi pond bubbled under the shade of a plum tree, the koi swimming slowly, gracefully through the water as a small waterfall fed into it. Sakura walked up to the front door, taking off her wooden geta before stepping up onto the wooden porch.

"Aren't you two coming?" She called to the still stunned brothers.

Ed and all were taken back at the majesty of Sakura's mansion, but it presented an air of a home to them as they walked into the door. But after Al stepped into the house, Ed was preparing to step in when Sakura turned around to see Ed placing a foot on the porch.

"What are you doing Ed? You do know that you aren't allowed to wear shoes in a house here, right?" Sakura asked as she pointed at Ed's boots.

Ed felt weird as he felt the urge to tell her that he couldn't do that, it wasn't as easy as just taking off his shoes and walking through the home without his shoes…Ed stood there pondering how to break to Sakura that he couldn't do it without revealing his automail leg.

"Do you mind making an exception, just this once?" Ed asked as he smile a big grin at Sakura.

"Fine, but just this once Edward!" Sakura said as she slid the rice paper door open and shut to let Edward in, mumbling that if he got mud on her tatami floors she'd kill him.

Sakura served her guests tea and the local traditional food which Ed was more than happy to take, but when Sakura went to place a piece of food to her mouth she realized that Al wasn't eating which peaked her curiosity.

"Alphonse, why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked quizzically of Al as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"I'm not hungry that's all," Al said, lying to Sakura.

The meal went without any further interruption, but as the meal dragged on, Sakura couldn't help but stare at Ed's left leg and ponder why Al was _truly _not eating any of her food. She waited for a moment before she placed her chopsticks down and pushed her plate away, staring up at Edward.

"So…Edward…tell me, why didn't you want take off your shoes when you entered my house?" Sakura asked as she looked with all seriousness at Edward.

"Um…I have my reasons, I just didn't feel like going through the struggle of taking them off and leaving them out for some else to take them," Ed said as he lied to Sakura.

Sakura could see through the lies and deception that Ed and Al were weaving and she couldn't take their lies anymore as she stood up and walked towards Ed and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to her face.

"Edward….tell me the truth…_the full truth and no lies this time,"_ Sakura said as she said it through gritted teeth.

Ed knew that he couldn't hide the truth anymore as he looked at Al that had the look in his eyes that it was time for them to tell her the truth behind why they are different then others and why hiding it from Sakura wouldn't help their friendship in the long run.

"The truth is that we tried to play God when we young, and our consequence of trying to playing God and stepping onto Holy Ground where we weren't suppose to be caused the trouble you see us in now," Ed said somberly as he looked to Al and with that Sakura placed him back on the ground.

Ed kneeled on one knee to reveal the automail that he had for a left leg and his right arm and then went to tell how and why they had done it and how it came to be that they ended up in this way. The tale weaved on as they told about the troubles and trials they had faced with the Homunculi to how they knew what kind of person Envy truly was, but the tale soon came to heartbreaking conclusion as they broke the news about Lt. Colonel Hughes. Sakura didn't want to hear the rest as she ran from the room in tears, leaving the Elrics stunned at the harsh reality they had revealed about Envy and about a man that Sakura had held as a dear friend, Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's true," Ed whispered after Sakura had left the room.

Sakura ran out of the house, slipping on her geta as she ran towards an area near the back of the house where a tall stone marker stood alone. She collapsed at the base of it, wrapping her arms around it lovingly and cried into the unyielding stone.

"Why? Otousan, why?" she cried her heart out, until there were no more tears and she just rested against the stone. "It's strange, I've never met you, Otousan, and yet I can talk with you so freely." She scooted closer to the stone, tucking her legs under her. "It's just so hard. I…I fell in love with him, Otousan. I fell for a homunculus. And he…he killed….Maes. But I don't hate Envy for it. I'm angry with him, hurt too, but I don't hate him at all. I just can't bring myself to. I hear that Mama's still alive. I don't know where, but she's alive. And she created more." Her eyes darkened, "She forced more people to live as Daisuke and Envy do. In fact, I hear that she's the one who created Envy." She didn't notice the shadow creep up behind her as she gently stroked the stone with the characters for Takahashi Fujitaka on it.

"Hello…sister," Greed said as he snuck up behind Sakura.


	15. Chapter 15

Greed: NOW I show up. You know I'm more important than those other characters, right?

Erin: Yeah, yeah, just do the disclaimer, playboy.

Greed: grins With pleasure. Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Now then, my reward is? He puts both arms around the authors

Erin: A NICE KICK IN THE ASS! Erin boots him into outer space

Amanda: Why did I choose this nut job for a partner? Why?

Sakura heard a voice behind her and as she turned around, she found herself looking at the tall, strong legs of a man and as she got further up towards his face she could see a vest jacket with fur lining around the neck, bracelets upon his wrists, sunglasses and a dark smirk upon his face. On his left hand was the mark of the Homunculi; his features were like a stone figure staring at her, but in an instant she was taken back by memories of how her brother used to be. The rugged shoulders of a man that had worked for a living as the sole provider for the family since their father's disappearance from their lives. The spark of love for his sister, love between brothers and sisters that showed how much they were willing to sacrifice for each other if one of them was to be caught up in trouble. Sakura was shaking with confusion, but with the curiosity of who this man could be.

"Daisuke…is it truly you? Have you really come back to me?" Sakura asked as she rose to her feet and started to walk towards the Homunculi.

"I don't know what you mean miss, but let's just say you and I have something to talk about…for some strange reason you and I are related, but that can't be true…I have no other relations, Homunculi never do," Greed said as his mood changed in front of Sakura.

Sakura was unable to understand the vast mood swings of the Homunculus, but she knew deep in her heart that he was her brother, the brother that was willing to watch over her, even though she may have been a nuisance now and again when they were younger. Her eyes locked with his, but instead of seeing the kindness that once shined in his eyes there was only a cold artic stare coming from him. The stare was of an evil person, someone that didn't seem to possess a soul to comprehend the feelings that Sakura was feeling at that moment.

"Daisuke, I know somewhere down deep in the dark and cold interior is where you are, please come back to me," Sakura said as she embraced Greed and he cringed in utter disgust.

When Sakura embraced the cold and heartless Greed, she could feel all the darkness that was coursing through him as she held him, but she felt that if she could just get him to remember his true self then he would return to the man he once was before his death. Sakura could feel the cold hands of Greed starting to embrace her tighter and the strength his grip was becoming tighter as if he was attempting to squeeze all life out of her.

"If you are truly my relation, then you will enjoy the life I died and came back to through the workings of someone that was idiotic enough to attempt the most forbidden alchemy known to alchemists, Human Transmutation, prepare to face death my sister!" Greed said as he tighten his grip like a vice around her diaphragm in an attempt to squeeze all the air of out her.

Al had taken the chore of cleaning up the mess while Ed sat out in the small garden overlooking the spectacular view that she had from the backside of her small village, but as he sat and watched the sun setting there was just an easy feeling about this small town, no, the small area around her home, there was an uneasy feeling that someone was here and something was happening.

"Al, stay in here, I'm going out to find out Sakura, she's been gone a long time and there's an uneasy and unsettling feeling out in the courtyard," Ed said as he grabbed his pocket watch and attached it to his belt loops of his pants.

"Don't worry my young friend, it won't be long until you are back with your mother, father and your pathetic brother!" Greed said as he watched Sakura struggling for breath as her eyes started to slowly drooping as all her energy was been zapped from her.

Sakura fought and struggled to maintain conscious, but it was taking all she had to keep it together as she felt one of her small daggers in the obi around her middle. She unsheathed the small dagger and tried to cut Greed's Orburourus symbol hand in attempt to escape. Greed saw that she was starting to show less resistance and believed that she was drifting into death, but he saw the glint of the dagger blade as he turned her around and placed the dagger under her throat. She slumped against him.

"If you're really going to do that, then not here. Not on our father's grave." She felt the tears coming, "And just so you know, Mom's the one who brought you back, not me. You remember mom, don't you Niisan?" she raised her head to look Greed in the eye, "The other grownups called her Dante."

Ed heard Sakura speaking, heard the words that came from her mouth, but all he saw was Greed, her brother, holding her dagger to her throat, a small drop red liquid rolling down her neck.

A blur came from the bushes, and what Ed saw next shocked him to say the least: Envy held the still trembling Sakura in his arms, glaring with hatred at Greed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GREED? THIS GIRL MAYBE THE ONLY KEY WE HAVE TO BECOMING HUMAN WITHOUT USING HUMANS TO CREATE THE STONE WE SEEK!" Envy shouted as he reached up and slapped Greed across the face.

"You want to fight little man? Then let's dance!" Greed said as he prepared to fight Envy.

Envy raced towards Ed with Sakura in his arms as blood continued to slowly to roll down neck into her kimono, Ed was prepared to fight Envy as he raced toward him with super speed and placed Sakura into Ed's waiting arms.

"Hold on to her shrimp and don't take that as a bad thing at the moment, I'll settle with you later, but not now!" Envy said as he ran back towards Greed that was now holding the dagger that Sakura previously held in her hand.

Ed watched in amazement as he watched the two well matched Homunculi fighting each other, matching blow for blow and anger for anger as Envy tried to scare Greed off from Sakura's home, but as Ed raced back towards Sakura's house, he heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Damn it! Greed, what do you want with the girl! If the others knew what you were planning to do with her then there would be HELL to pay for your acts!" Envy shouted as he looked at his bleeding hand as it dropped into the dust of the courtyard.

"Oh, the unbreakable Envy is falling for a pathetic human, you forget my dear friend, we, the Homunculi can not feel any emotions or feelings towards human, but yet you feel feelings for the girl and you feel hate against the Elric boy….so what does that say of you! Are you truly a Homunculus or just some wanna be creation of some fools want to recreate something that was lost?" Greed asked tauntingly as he bounded towards the walls of the courtyard and left Envy in his moment of pondering and anger.

"Damn you Greed, I don't question who I may or may not be, but is it true that you may be related to the girl?" Envy said as he took his leave as well, "We will settle all answers and fights between us Fullmetal…soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Ed: Oh man, what kind of family reunion was that?

Al: I don't know brother, but I think the authors are waiting for the next disclaimer..

Ed: I'm a little busy

Envy: I'll do it then Pipsqueak

Ed: If I didn't have my hands full I would strangle! he just glares at Envy as Envy reads the disclaimer."

Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Be careful with her Shrimp.

Ed: Shut up!

Erin and Amanda: sigh Well you two stop going at each other's throats long enough to do one thing? Enjoy folks.

Ed laid Sakura down on the floor and soon ran off to gather a bandage for Sakura's neck wound before she bled to death and as Al walked into the room, Ed could hear Al's screams for help but they were soon answered by a calm Ed walking into the room, toward Sakura and gently lifting her head, wrapping the bandage around her neck. After he had finished, it took a while for her to come to her senses and once she did she found herself being watched by Ed and Al.

"Edward….Alphonse…what happened to me and why is my neck feel tight?" Sakura asked as she felt the bandage on her neck and a million memories flooded back about the fight and struggle she with Greed.

"So…mind explaining what you were doing with, _yet,_ another member of the Homunculi?" Ed asked as he sat beside her.

Sakura was too shy and nervous to explain her past to Ed and Al, even though she had already explained her situation to Al when she feared that she would die from being sick with a high fever. Ed sat by with a stern look on his face and seriousness shined his eyes, showing the years of maturity that had occurred in their journey of these past three to four years.

"I guess the truth must be revealed sooner or later, you told me your past and the truth about yourselves….there's no use hiding it anymore from you Edward," Sakura said as she prepared to tell her sad tale, "You know the truth behind how a Homunculus is born…well…let's just say that my mother had lost my father before I was born and then when I was younger my older brother was killed and you can say that by human curiosity my mother tried the alchemy you and other alchemists, like the Colonel call "forbidden alchemy"…yes Edward, my mother attempted Human Transmutation!"   
Al knew her past already, but paid attention as she told Ed everything she told Al before. She sat back on her knees, "And that's it. Like I said earlier, my mother, the one you know as Dante, tried to bring my brother Daisuke back to life and created Greed instead. I was so sure that, somewhere deep in his heart, Daisuke was still in there…but….Daisuke would never have hurt me. Not intentionally. Not even the night he died, when he told mom that he hated being around me all the time, I know he didn't mean it. So," she looked at the Elrics, "now you know why I wanted my books." She said, getting up and picking up a red leather-bound book from the table. She opened it up and walked back over to the Elric brothers, showing them the contents of the page. Ed's eyes widened.

"This…this is…"

"Yes, it's a recipe to create a philosophers stone, minus the normal ingredient of human lives." She pointed at the diagram, "You see, it uses a chimera and the power of the sun to give the stone it's needed power. However, I don't have any alchemic powers of my own, and none of the villagers do alchemy. Ed," She looked him straight in the eyes, "will you lend me your alchemic ability? I want to create two stones. You can have one, and the other……..I have plans for the other one."

Ed stood in shock as he held the leather-bound book that held the hopeful hint to creating the stone that he and Al had sought after for so long since leaving home almost four years ago. They had stumbled the secret of Dr. Marcoh's notes that told that human lives were used in the creation of the stone, but now….he held in his hands the key to creating a stone that would not use a drop of human life.

"It can't be true….how did you stumble upon this secret?" Ed asked as he shook with anticipation and his voice was wavy as he tried to hold back the tears that were wanting to spring forth.

"I can't say Ed, the books that helped me to discover the secret about creating the stone without sacrificing human lives were destroyed in the fire that tore through Central's 1st Branch Library. Luckily, I managed to save copies of the papers and books at my home in Central; I have a contact in Central that worked at the library that said that she would—" Sakura started to say, but Ed soon cut her off.

"_She_ what do you mean _she_?" Ed asked as he quickly closed the book.

"Oh, you don't know Sciezka?" Sakura asked, re-arranging her kimono as she turned to watch Ed and Al leafing through her book.

Ed's jaw dropped and Al was just stunned as they heard the mention of a close friend of theirs from Central that had helped them in their search for Dr. Marcoh's notes on the Philosopher's Stone.

"Who would have thought that she was still working within the library and so heavily with the Philosopher Stone, but wait, why would she be doing such a thing?" Ed asked as he pondered the many different reasons.

"She told me that she had become interested in the workings of the Stone after meeting you boys and because it was something a "friend" had been working on discovering the truth about before…something happen to him, but she wouldn't mention what happened or who her friend was…" Sakura answered as she finally realized who the "friend" was. Her eyes closed for a moment, then she opened them and stared at the boys, "Well, would you like to try?" she asked them, pointing at the book in Ed's hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Riza: Sir, sir, you awake under there? pokes at the mountain of paperwork

Roy: mumbles Five more minutes mommy...

Riza: Roy Mustang...you are so pathetic slams a book on the table

Roy: What! WHAT! Oh...not again...not another...

Riza: That's right...it's another disclaimer...

Roy: Why do I have to do it?

Amanda: If you don't cracks knuckles I'll make sure that your butt isn't the only thing sore!

Erin: Calm down, this isn't like you, but fair is fair.

Riza: Humph, here's the disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: Thanks Riza, now...AMANDA PUT DOWN THE CHAIR BACK ON ALL FOUR LEGS!

Meanwhile in East City, Roy, the ever vigilant Colonel of the Military, was sitting behind a mountain of paperwork….sleeping. Riza walked into the office to see the paperwork so high that it was two feet from the ceiling. She could hear the soft sound of Roy sleeping and an angry mark appeared on her head.

"COLONEL!" Riza shouted as she slammed her hands on the desk, startling the Colonel from his nap as drool ran from his mouth and was still hanging from his lip.

"What…wha---…who wants me now!" Roy asked as he continued to try and gain consciousness from his nap.

"Sir…this paperwork is out of control and you haven't done any of it since I gave to you this morning…do you plan on doing any work this afternoon sir?" Riza asked as she backed away from his desk.

"Ummmm, let me get back to you on that?" Roy answered, laying his head back down on the desk. "Pain medication makes me sooooooooooo sleepy, Riza-chan." He said, eyes closed, his speech indicating just HOW not awake he was. Riza got the angry mark again.

"What am I going to do with you sir?" Riza asked as she pulled him up by his hair and slammed his head back into the desk which caused him to wake up in a pissed off mood, ready to punish Riza for act against him.

"LIEUTENANT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Roy asked angrily as he sent the paperwork flying over the office, but as the cloud of paperwork settled, he noticed that the Lieutenant had already left the room.

Outside the raging volcano Colonel's office, Riza slid down the office door in the hallway and pondered what she had done and what had caused her to be so harsh to the Colonel. She sat out in the hall and pondered the consequences of her actions, but she was soon startled by the door opening to reveal the Colonel with the mark from the desk on his forehead.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like to speak with you in my office. Now." He said, voice dangerously low and slow.

Lt. Hawkeye was hasty to come off the floor as she watched the Colonel walk back to his desk with a pained look on his face; all she could do was stand in mere shock and utter disbelief of her actions. She wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out as the Colonel turned her and stared at her.

"So, Lieutenant, do you have anything to say for what you did?" Mustang asked as he felt around for a compress for his forehead.

"Sir..." Lt. Hawkeye started to say, but couldn't.

"Well?" Mustang asked with his anger level rising higher and higher.

"What I did was inexcusable and I apologize for my behavior," Lt. Hawkeye replied as she bent at the waist.

All of a sudden, her demeanor changed as she felt the Colonel behind her, with his hands around her waist as he brought her up close and spun around so that she was facing him. And with a lustful look in his eyes, he brought her closer and closer to his face as he whispered these words to her:

"Would you consider bearing me the honor of going on a date with me or bearing my children?" Colonel Mustang asked with full confidence in his voice.

Lt. Hawkeye turned a shade of red, as red as a turnip at the mere question and then preceded to slap him across the face at the comment, or more or less question of bearing him children.

"Let me think about the date part sir, but the children part of that question will have to wait...UNTIL HELL FREEZE OVER!" Lt. Hawkeye shouted as she kneed the Colonel in the stomach, leaving him on his knees as she stormed from the room and headed home.

As the Colonel slumped over, he thought of his faithful Lt. _What a woman._

Back in the town of Kokoro no Kizu, Sakura studied Ed's face as she sat on her knees in front of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Well? Do you want to do this, Ed?" She asked as a black and white cat with purple eyes jumped into her lap. She began to pet it and it purred in content.

Ed was unsure about whether or not follow through with the creation of the stone, but as he saw the look of want and desire for the stone in Sakura's eyes, he couldn't help but say "yes" to the girl.

"Alright let's do this," Ed said as he closed the book. The cat on Sakura's lap started to purr louder and louder as it secretly thought, _That's a good boy Fullmetal Pipsqueak, very good,_ the cat closed it's eyes and let the contentment of Sakura's touch caress his body.

Lieutenant Hawkeye had been at home most of the day, trying to blow off steam as she knocked things on to the floor that resembled the Colonel; Black Hayate tried everything to avoid his master's anger as Riza stormed around her dorm in a fit of rage. "How could that moron think that I would be willing to bear him children! We're not even dating, it's consider immoral among officers to date or let alone do what he asked me about!"

Black Hayate whimpered, hiding under the table as his master fumed when she heard glass cracking. She looked down to see the silver frame of a picture that had been on the coffee table next to the couch peeking out from under her boot. Taking her foot off of it, she bent down to pick it up, a pensive look on her face as she examined the photograph.

It had been taken about 10 years ago, when she and Sakura had gotten a double promotion for their good work in the military. Roy, then a 2nd Lt., was standing behind the two girls with his arms around them both, eyes turned lovingly in Riza's direction. Riza couldn't resist a smile as she remembered that then Sakura had taken the cake in her hands and shoved part of it into Roy's face. Everyone had laughed, Roy and herself included, and then Roy had proceeded to return the favor and had pushed some into Sakura's face. It had gone downhill from there as the party had turned into a food fight, for which the three of them had had to stay after and clean up. But it had been worth it. Riza sighed.

All the hate she had felt against the Colonel soon melted away as she picked up the broken pieces of glass off the floor and placed the picture back on the table. She later found Black Hayate after placing his food bowl on the floor; Colonel Mustang decided that he should return home and as he walked home, he soon found Lt. Hawkeye standing at his front door.

"Good evening Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said, blushing with her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant?" Mustang asked as he held his gut from the attack to his stomach.

"I…I came to apologize for my behavior this afternoon," Riza started to say as she came closer and closer to Roy.

"I know that Lieutenant, but that doesn't excuse your----"Roy started to say as Riza came closer and closer to him and then in a final moment kissed him on the lips. It was a long time before either of them spoke, simply enjoying the feel of each other's lips against their own.


	18. Chapter 18

Erin: Now, for this disclaimer, we have a new guest.

A cloaked figure slinks into the room, then trips over her own feet

Tomoyo: Owwwwww! That hurt!

Amanda: Just do you're job right for a change.

Tomoyo: pouts Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin and Amanda: WE DON'T OWN IT!

Tomoyo: Oops! Scratches the back of her head

Erin and Amanda: sigh ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tomoyo: Ohhhhhh, is there gonna be popcorn?

Erin: Who ever let you out of Ninja academy as a Ninja?

Amanda: One stupid and probably blinded fool...

Erin: Maybe it was Naruto?

In Kokoro no Kizu, Ed and Al left to gather the needed ingredients. They would meet Sakura back at her home and they all would proceed from there.

Sakura stood gazing out at the horizon, leaning against a beam on the porch as her hair and Kimono fluttered on the light breeze. The black cat stood by her side, watching her.

"They won't be back for a few days. You can return to normal, you know." She said softly, as if afraid to speak at all.

"I didn't think that you knew it was me Sakura," Envy said as he changed from his cat form and changed into his Homunculi form.

Envy stood alongside the post where Sakura stood and watched her beauty dance along with setting sun as it dance upon her face and caught up on her hair, it made her hair look like spun gold. Envy wanted to reach out and caress her young face or to stroke her hair, but he held back as the Homunculi in him started to show through. Sakura saw the hesitation in the way Envy's body language as she watched his shadow.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Envy.

She shook her head suddenly, sadness sweeping across her features. "Why?" she whispered. She looked up into his eyes, tears falling from her eyes. "WHY DID YOU KILL MAES?" She took a step nearer to him, holding her hands over her heart in a hurt expression.

Envy did not know what to say, all he could do was keep his darkened eyes away from her from hurt features as he saw Sakura's eyes was were starting to fill with tears, and he prepared to touch his hand to her face to brush away her tears. His face was soon stung with the rushing pain of Sakura's slap as she hid her tears from him and she curled the hand she had used into a fist as she attempted to sock him on the other side of his face.

"Sakura, I only did it because….you wouldn't understand my reasons behind I didn't want Lt. Colonel Hughes to spill the truth about the Rebellion or the other things concerning why it happened," Envy said as he touched the spot where it stung.

"So you killed him?" She asked flatly, her hands curled into fists at her side. She spun away from him, not wanting to ask her next question, but knowing she had to. "Would you kill me, if I knew too much?" she asked softly, staring at the boards beneath her tabi clothed feet. She didn't hear Envy walk closer to her.

Envy spun Sakura around and pulled her in close to him as their eyes locked for one brief second, but Sakura wanted nothing more then to pull away from his staring gaze and all Envy could do was pull her in closer until their lips were almost touching and as he attempted to deliver a kiss onto her lips. Sakura pulled away as she heard the sound of tiles being scraped by the bottom of a shoe. She quieted Envy and, picking up a rock, she tossed it over onto the roof. They heard a shout and saw a young girl fall off the roof. Sakura slipped on her geta and ran over to the girl.

The girl's black hair spilled over the ground and her purple Kimono and black hakama set. Sakura took the girl into her arms and shook her awake. The girl's eyes opened to reveal sapphire iris's. Sakura's eyes hardened.

"What are you doing here? You do understand that you're trespassing, don't you?" She said harshly, dropping the girl and standing next to Envy. She didn't even flinch when he squatted down and put an arm around the new girl, pulling her closer to him.

"Sakura, is this girl giving you trouble?" Envy asked as he pulled the girl closer.

But in the next second, the sound of a screaming shrimp came following after the black haired girl as Al came around the corner to find his brother mumbling and complaining in the dirt as Ed started to dust himself off. When he saw the young girl in the protection of Envy, his blood ran cold as he looked to Sakura, who just stood in disbelief and hatred for Envy. As she saw him standing with the girl, the thought this girl may be his new interest made her blood run hot with anger as she stared at Envy and then her mood changed as she saw Ed screaming at the mysterious new girl.

"OI SHIRMP-FACE, SHUT IT FOR A MINUTE, WOULD YA?" Sakura shouted, turning away from Envy and looking at the short alchemist. However, the wind to chose that moment the pick up violently, causing Sakura's kimono to lift all the way up and reveal her underwear. Sakura squealed and the boys looked on, eyes feasting upon the blue lace.

"Whatever you just saw, you can forget about seeing again! Ever in your young lives, EVER AGAIN!" Sakura said as she held down her kimono and ran back in the house with Envy soon gaining on her. The Elrics and the new guest were left alone in the yard to ponder what had just happened, Al had to slap his brother out of his moment of fantasy about Sakura's underwear, which started a whole new fight between the brothers. The brothers fought with each other using alchemy while the new guest stood by and watching the insanity run on, but she couldn't figure out what was going on and who that cute guy was with Sakura.

Sakura ran through the house and into her room, cheeks stained red from embarrassment. Deciding that it had been a tiring day, she began to remove her kimono to have a bath the adjoining ofuro when Envy suddenly entered as the kimono slipped off her shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

Envy: Man, talk about some high flying action holds sandal

Ed: I'm blind, so I can't read the next disclaimer

Tomoyo: I'll read it!

Amanda: Oh no, you don't! hands it to Al

Al: sigh Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. you guys should know this by now...

Erin and Amanda: Enjoy the story...both collapse from the insanity

"Sakura…I'm sorry," Envy started to say with embarrassment, but the next thing he saw was not Sakura shutting the door but a sandal flying at his face which was intended to hit him in the eyes.

And the sandal hit it's mark as Envy fell backwards, blinded by the imprint of her sandal as Sakura screamed in the room for Envy to knock before entering a room! Envy was stunned on the floor as he rubbed his sore face and as he got up, he was face to face with a puffy haired Edward Elric. The two saw each other and the same thought crossed their minds and their lips.

"Don't ask," they simultaneously said to each other as they went to their separate rooms.

Meanwhile, Al was helping the young woman get up.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked as the girl jumped up a did a few stretches.

"Yep! Never better, though I think I blew my cover." She stated, holding one finger to her lips in thought.

Al was confused as the young girl began to introduce herself as a new comer to the village and under the assumption that Sakura had stumbled upon something important that could be helpful to her people. Al stared at the girl as she lost the disguise of a simple villager to reveal her ninja outfit as she prepared to sneak back into the house and find out what Sakura was hiding.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should be in here," Al said as he cautiously followed the guest through the house.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" the young girl shouted as she tripped over the sandal Sakura had tossed at Envy.

Sakura was shocked at the sound of someone inside the house as she heard the clumsy footsteps of the visitors tripping around the house causing chaos wherever she stepped with Al trying to help the girl from causing anymore trouble. Sakura gathered herself up in a robe and walked out to living room of her home to find house plants and furniture overturned with Al trying to put things upright; the young girl was found with a pot on top of her head.

"And what the hell is going on here?" She asked, her eyes twitching in anger.

Al waved his hands in front of him, "I can explain!"

"This had better be good…" She said dryly, the loosely tied robe slipping as Envy came in looking for the kitchen. His eyes widened and he turned to leave when Sakura's fingers closed over his ear, "Oh no, you and I have to talk after I hear this, understand?" Her voice and eyes left no room for argument.

Envy stood in shock as he was at a lost for words as he tried to keep himself from saying something wrong as he saw that Sakura's robe was open a small part at the top, and it was revealing her less then covered top half. Envy started to slightly drool until Sakura saw what he was looking at as she closed her robe and while running from the room to get dressed she shouted, "You're a pervert Envy!" shutting the door to her room.

Envy was at a loss for words as Ed came out of his room to find out what the commotion was all about and upon seeing the mess that the young visitor made and Envy with a look of shame upon his face.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" Ed asked as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Let's just say that house guests are the worst kinds of people," Sakura said as she came out of her room.

Al was still helping the young visitor remove the clay pot off of her head, it would have worked out too if it hadn't been for the open back sliding door as Al and the young girl fell out into the yard as the pot soon smashed on the ground. The two people were stunned on the ground as Al lay on top of the young visitor as she struggled to get out from under him.

"GET OFF ME!" The girl cried out, flailing helplessly as she struggled the get out from under Al. He got up and the girl sat up and let out a breath of relief. Sakura stepped out onto the porch and fixed the girl with a hard stare.

"Now then, you were going to tell me what you're doing here?" Sakura asked calmly, closing her eyes, "And it had better be good or I'm going to throw you into the desert with no water and a gun pointed your way. So start talking." The girl stood up and bowed to Sakura.

"My name is Shinomori Tomoyo, kunoichi in training." She waved, smiling stupidly. Sakura raised an eyebrow as the boys looked confused.

"A kunoichi? What's your mission?" Tomoyo stood up straight.

"To investigate the Takahashi mansion and one Takahashi Sakura, who was supposedly missing for the past two hundred years." Sakura's eyes widened and the boys turned wide eyes to her.

Sakura just stared at the floor until the leering eyes of her friends and Tomoyo made her look up and finally reveal the truth about the past that she had hidden, but it was a part of her past that she hadn't revealed to Al or anyone….especially Colonel Mustang.

"Well, I guess the present is better then never," Sakura said as she gathered her wits about her as the others came in and sat down to listen to her story.

"Story time, story time!" Tomoyo cried as she sat down on the floor. Sakura sweat-dropped and cleared her throat.

"Well, Ed and Al know _what_ happened, just not _when_. Eh heh." She attempted smiling at them, but stopped and stared at the floor. "It's true. I'm technically 216 years old. When I was 6, I was visiting the country of Ishbal, and got sealed up in a crystal by an alchemist. About 10 years ago, during the Ishbal rebellion, Dr. Marcoh discovered the crystal and released me." She scratched her head, "The weird thing is that I should have died, but I was perfectly fine. Anyway, I joined the military and that, as they say, is that."

Ed and Al sat stunned at what Sakura had just told them, but one thing didn't make sense, what was she doing visiting Ishbal in the first place? Ishbal may have been peaceful at one time until the Military stuck it's damn noses into the people's business. Ed pondered the possibilities of Sakura's story, but in the midst of the silence Envy stood in the corner and pondered the possibilities of using the girl for creating the Stone if the Elrics failed to follow through with it. Unfortunately, his attention was drawn to Tomoyo was jumping up and down in the chair with excitement as she begged for more of the story, but she sadly sat down as Sakura told her that it was all she could offer from her life's story.

"Sakura, could you describe the alchemist who encased you?" Ed asked as he leaned forward.

"I really couldn't it's been so long it happened and most of the memories are a blank except for the ones that hold of Daisuke and my family," Sakura said with a sullen tone of voice. That which in turn set Ed off.

"Great, another dead end! How I'm suppose to create the stone when all the turns we turn down lead to nothing!" Ed shouted as he slammed the coffee table which caused the table fall apart and Sakura to reach for Ed's throat and start to strangle him.

"THAT WAS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!" She shouted, shaking Ed back and forth, "AND I GAVE YOU A WAY TO MAKE THE DAMN STONE, BUT YOU WERE AN IDIOT AND WENT SKIRT-CHASING INSTEAD OF GETTING THE INGREDIANTS, STUPID SHRIMP BOY!" She dropped him to the floor, glaring down at him. She sighed heavily, "That's it, we're going to Central."

Envy was shocked from silence at the mention of Central as an evil thought crossed his mind, "Good, I could use a little fun messing with Colonel Matchstick and the whole damn Military."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Uh, what is Central?" Tomoyo asked puzzled as Ed, Al and Sakura stared with disbelief at Tomoyo.

"We're not taking her with us are we?" Ed asked as he stared at Tomoyo.

"What else are we going to do with her?" Sakura asked as puzzled over the main torturous ways to rid themselves of Tomoyo.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomoyo asked as she got close up to Sakura and Ed.

"Nothing!" Sakura and Ed simultaneously said as they angrily stared at Tomoyo.


	20. Chapter 20

Envy: Whoa, whoa, isn't this getting a little PG-13

Sakura: Get it through your head that you are still in trouble

Envy: Well excuse me for having a little more fun

Amanda: Get over yourselves and somebody please do the disclaimer!

Ed: Fine! No one has heard from me in a while: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. I'm so tired of having to say this stuff...

Envy: Then do a world a favor, shrink yourself smaller and vanish

Tomoyo: How could he...he's small enough already...he can't get any shorter...

Ed prepares to chase Tomoyo, but the moment closes as once again the authors step in to stop Ed with threats of being tied up and being roasted on a spit like a human shrimp. Note: No Shrimps were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Enjoy!

"Well, let me get changed, AGAIN, so we can go." Sakura said, leaving as she dragged Envy with her. When they got to her room, she turned to the homunculus. "Well, when you came into my room earlier, you had something to say. What was it?" She asked as she turned away and began looking for her improved military uniform and weapons. She went behind a screen to change into the bikini top and slit skirt, then slid it over to one corner and faced Envy, waiting for an answer.

"I…I…it's nothing," he said. Sakura looked like she didn't believe him, but shrugged. Envy watched as Sakura pulled on her cut off Military jacket, buttoned it up, holstered her pistol under jacket and pulled Envy along with her out of the room back to the room where Ed and the others were ready to leave for the train station that would take them to Central.

"Well, let's get out of this place and head back where we know everyone," Ed said as he headed out of the door ahead of the others.

The ride to Central was silent except for the occasional moments of insanity popping up from where the Elrics sat as Ed and Al tried to endure Tomoyo's stupidity and immaturity. Ed was inches away from strangling the young girl, but Al managed to keep him in line. The two brothers resorted to playing cards, but they didn't get too far into the game when Tomoyo finally pushed the "piss off Ed" button.

"THAT'S IT TOMOYO! NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Ed shouted as he threw his cards in the air and started to chase Tomoyo up and down the aisles of the train.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Tomoyo and Ed ran up and down the train aisles and Sakura's eyes twitched. She bared her teeth, growling, until she pulled out her gun and fired three shots into the ceiling, causing Ed and Tomoyo to stop dead in their tracks.

"Sit. Down." She ground out, and the two hurried to obey her.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Tomoyo muttered, scurrying back into her seat. The rest of the train ride was silent, except for the occasional poking war breaking out between Ed and Tomoyo.

The poking started out as lightly, but the poking persisted as Ed's anger level started to rise again and Al was trying all he could to make sure Sakura didn't hear Ed and Tomoyo poking each other. But sadly, it was not Sakura who heard the noises being made from the back of the train, Envy decided to take it upon himself to break up the fighting.

"Ed, can I speak to you?" Envy asked as he yanked Ed up out of his seat, but just then, the train came to a halt.

The pressure of the train coming to it's destination caused both Envy and Ed to go flying into the ticket master as he came aboard to tell the passengers that the train had reached it's destination.

"That's it, the next time I go anywhere, I'm walking," Envy said as he picked himself up, but left the stunned ticket master and Ed on the floor. Sakura looked up as he said that.

"Oh, we're here. Come on Al, Tomoyo, Shrimp. Let's get to head quarters." She turned to Envy, "You may want to be…" She didn't get to finish as he became Lt. Thompson again, "You sure catch on quick." She said, smiling as she latched onto his arm.

The group made their way into headquarters, where, as usual, Colonel Roy Mustang was acting with dignity and a calm sort of reserve.

"DAMN IT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PAPERWORK!" He shouted, tossing it out the window.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she walked into the room with more paperwork and she placed it on his desk.

Mustang turned back to his desk as he put on his alchemy gloves as he prepared to torch the new paperwork, but when Lt. Hawkeye pulled out her pistol and pointed at the Colonel with the threat of pistol whipping him and making him sit down and do the work under the watchful gaze of Black Hayate.

"Fine Lieutenant," Mustang mumbled as he sat down at his desk and started to read over the paperwork and furiously sign the papers.

"That's a good Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said as she went to her desk and opened up the latest romance novel all the while keeping an eye on the Colonel, "Black Hayate, keep an eye on the Colonel for mommy."

Black Hayate followed his owner's command as he went sat by the Colonel and watched the Colonel's every move, all the while the Colonel was cursing the Lieutenant for making him do paperwork on his day off.

"You wouldn't be doing paperwork on your day off if you had done it earlier, Sir." Lt. Hawkeye stated, not looking up from her novel.

"Roy." He responded, furiously signing papers, "Call me Roy, Riza. It is my day off after all." He shot a devilish smile her way as Havoc burst into the room.

"SIR! You have visitors!" He stated, "Sakura's one of them!"

"SEND HER IN RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A FEW WORDS TO EX-….wait a minute, there's more than 1?"

"Yes sir. Fullmetal and his brother are here as well as an unknown Lt. Col. And…" His eyes went sparkly, "and a really cute girl."

Mustang just stared with a look of utter annoyance as Havoc stared dreamily at the ceiling as Sakura walked in with the Elrics, Envy (or Lt. Thompson) soon followed her, but as Tomoyo walked in, her eyes locked with Havoc's and for an instant the two were lost in each others eyes.

"So Sakura, it seems you've come back, why the sudden visit?" Mustang asked as he got up from his desk as he purposefully knocked the paperwork on top of Black Hayate.

As Mustang walked towards Sakura, Black Hayate shook the papers off of him and angrily charged at the Colonel's recovering behind and took a chomp out of the Colonel's ass which caused Mustang to scream and curse. While running around the office with Black Hayate still attached firmly.

"GET OFF, GET OFF!" Mustang shouted as Lt. Hawkeye gave the command to release the Colonel.

"Let go Black Hayate," Lt. Hawkeye ordered as Black Hayate dutifully obeyed and walked over to his owner's side as Mustang fell on the floor in pain.

Sakura bent down to Black Hayate and petted him, "Good boy."

"Et tu, Sakura?" Roy mumbled, doubled over in pain. Sakura looked over to him.

"I know that you didn't respect my wishes, Roy-kun." She smiled over at him, "You made it seem like you stationed me in Kokoro no Kizu, didn't you?"

Roy stared at Sakura through the pained look in his eyes and he could tell that Sakura was upset about Roy not discharging her as she'd asked.

"Sakura, its just that I care too much about you and I wanted to know that you were okay…I care too much about you to not care," Roy said as the pain of the dog bite coursed through his body, "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave and attend to this wound on my behind."

The room fell silent except for the star crossed lovers, Havoc and Tomoyo as they talked consistently about different things and they laughed at each other's jokes and all eyes soon turned onto the two star crossed lovers.

"Uh, hi everybody," Havoc said as he noticed the leering eyes of everyone in the room. Sakura grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Havoc: Hey, don't start acting like a child just because I FINALLY found someone

Envy: Yeah, with the same I.Q. as you to match

Tomoyo: Hey, what were we talking about...

Riza: Forget it, do the disclaimer Roy

Roy: Fine, Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. TOMOYO, HAVOC HANDS OFF ONE ANOTHER!

Erin and Amanda: Excuse while we settle this dispute, but just enjoy this new chapter.

"Tomoyo and Jean, sitting in a tree," She sang out childishly, much to the embarrassment of the two new lovers.

"SAKURA! Come on, cut it out!" Havoc encircled his arms around Tomoyo's smaller frame as he spoke. The two embraced and forgot the others were in the room with them. Ed got fed up with it and pushed them out the door, shutting it behind them as Roy got up into the chair on his sore bum.

"So Edward, what do you have to say about your latest trip to where Sakura was at?" Roy asked painfully.

"Nothing much, except---" Ed started to say, but Lt. Thompson shook his head 'no' at Ed.

"Nothing happened and there is nothing to report as this time," Ed said as he lied for Envy.

Roy was less then willing to believe Ed's story, but the pain he was feeling was taking over his judgment as he told Ed and the others to leave the room for now and to report the next day. Havoc and Tomoyo never once took their eyes off of each other, but as they prepared to leave with the others, Roy stopped them and motioned for them both to come to his desk.

"Lt. Havoc, you are excused, but young lady I wish to speak with you," Roy said as the gears in his head started to work as he noticed the outfit she was wearing.

"But…Havoc," Tomoyo said as she pleaded with her eyes to make Havoc stay with her.

"I'll be outside waiting for you," Havoc said as Lt. Hawkeye pushed him the rest of the way out of the room.

The room was silent once more as Tomoyo stood in front of Roy's desk as he observed her and he soon figured out a use for young Tomoyo as he saw the weaponry she had on her hips.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" Roy called out to Lt. Hawkeye.

"Yes sir?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she walked up beside Tomoyo.

"Would you please escort this young lady to the training room, she may of be use to us; she is a type of ninja after all," Roy said as Lt. Hawkeye followed his orders and walked Tomoyo out of the room.

"But, I'm not that good," Tomoyo shouted as Lt. Hawkeye was forced to drag her out of the office.

Havoc looked up to see Lt. Hawkeye dragging Tomoyo out of the office. "Wait, Lt. Hawkeye! Where are you taking her?"

"Training."

"Can I-"

"NO!" Lt. Hawkeye said sternly as she dragged Tomoyo away, leaving a stunned Havoc staring after her.

In the courtyard, Sakura excused herself from the group, saying something about needing to check in on someone. She walked through the outskirts of town until she came upon the ruins of Lab 5. Without hesitation, she walked onto the grounds, lifting up a hidden trapdoor, completely unaware of the pair of purple eyes that followed her.

"So, we met again, sister."

Down in the basement, Sakura ignored the creatures that rushed in to attack her, simply dodging them and walking ahead.

"TUCKER!" She shouted, "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"No need to yell, Ms. Takahashi." Came Tucker's soft voice. He stepped into the light, looking at her from his upside down point of view, "How may I be of service?"

"I need those Chimera's that we agreed upon shipped to my estate, Tucker. The sooner the better." She responded in a clipped voice.

"I will have them ready within the week, but you will have to be—" Tucker started to say, but Sakura cut him off.

"NO! I NEED THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! NO EXCUSES!" Sakura said as she pulled the half human/half chimera in close to her face.

Out of the shadows, Greed came forth with a tone of voice that made Sakura turn around and face her former brother.

"Don't take it out on the good old Mr. Shou Tucker, he's working as hard as he can and you asking for your precious ingredients further in advance isn't something you are known for," Greed said as he moved through the shadows towards Sakura.

"I can care less about what you think, the Daisuke I knew would never try and kill me by his own hands," Sakura said with the fire of anger and hatred as she stared coldly at Greed.

All Greed could do to stop from laughing at Sakura's expression was turn away from her and laugh into the shadows of the dark recesses of the ruins of Laboratory 5.

"You really expect the Elrics to help you with your little 'science project'? These chimera's once had lives of their own, they were full animals once before they were combined together to create the main ingredient for your project."  
"I know Ed will come through for me, he wants the stone just as much as I do," Sakura said as she watched him circle her in the shadows.

"Ms. Takahashi, I miss be getting back to my work and I promise you, the chimera's will be ready soon as possible," Tucker said as he moved back into the darkness, back to his shop of horrors.

"As must I, the others will be getting worried about me if I'm not back to my dorm by nightfall, especially Colonel Mustang," Sakura said as she walked towards the stairway that led to the trapdoor.

"Remember what I told you about the oldest Elric, he may not be willing follow through, but yet again, what alchemist wouldn't pass up the chance to create the stone all men have craved for since it's mere creation," Greed said as he finally vanished into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura: And I thought being the Military was hard enough, now I've got to contend with people wanting to use me for other reasons

Greed: Just be glad you are being used for something else other then just the main reason for this story.

Sakura: Just do the disclaimer

Greed: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. This is so stupid...

Erin and Amanda: You say something Greed?

Greed: Nevermind! runs off into the shadows

Erin and Amanda: Good, now let's find out what other craziness happens

Sakura thought nothing of Greed's words as she walked up the stairs, opened the trapdoor and left the ruins of Lab 5 and used the shadows to get back to her dorm before anyone realized she had been missing. "Don't worry my brother, I will return you back to me, even if it kills me," Sakura thought as she raced home.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She said, smiling as she entered her dorm. The smile soon fell as she saw that her dorm room was dark and empty. "Hmm, I guess they haven't come back yet." She said to herself as she walked in. At that moment the lights suddenly blared to life.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura stared around the room in disbelief.

"What the…." She suddenly slapped her forehead, _Geez, with all the stuff going on I forgot my own birthday!_

The night wore on with much happiness and joy as gifts were given, some more thoughtful then others and some were just right as she embraced each of her friends and thanked them for the wonderful evening. Ed and Al left Sakura's dorm to retreat to their own, but in the midst of the party guests, one of them remained in the shadows until everyone else had left.

"It's alright, you can come out now," Sakura said with closed eyes as she imagined Envy coming up behind her.

"I haven't given you your gift yet, I've been saving it for this night," Envy said as he draped his arms over Sakura's shoulders and placed his head on top of hers.

"So, you going to tell me what you got me?"

"No, it's a surprise," Envy said. The lights in the room dimmed to a romantic glow as he began to spin Sakura around the room and a light sounding romance song came on the local radio waves.

Sakura danced with Envy as if they were only ones existing in the moment, the room seemed to grow as the two started to come in closer to each other until the final embrace as the song started to come to it's end. Sakura was in a complete daze as the feeling of being in Envy's arms rushed over, but that changed when she felt his fingers upon her chin as he pulled her close to his lips. In one moment, the two lovers were locked in a deep and longing kiss that seemed to last seconds, but to Sakura, it felt like an eternity.

"That was the best birthday gift that I've received all night," Sakura said as finished her long kiss with Envy.

"I'm glad you liked it," Envy said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and made his way towards the shadows.

"Wait!" She called, causing him to stop. She blushed, looking down at the floor, "I…ummmmmmm, I…" She blushed even redder and whispered, "I'd like you to sleep with me tonight." She looked up to him, "I saw Greed earlier, and I'm a little scared. So…please…" She looked down at the floor again, waiting for his reply.

Envy turned back to Sakura as he embraced her once more, but this time his embrace was not as gentle as it had been during their romantic dance, his embrace was an embrace of warning.

"Envy….you're…hurting me," Sakura said as she tried to push him away.

"I want you stay away from him, regardless if he's your brother, he is nothing like what your brother used to be….please, for my sake, stay away from him," Envy said as he realized that his long fingernails had been digging into Sakura's arms, causing a small trickle of blood to roll down her arm.

Sakura could not understand why Envy was acting this way as he left her once again and walked through the shadows and headed for Lab 5 where he knew he would find the disgraceful Greed.

"You have some explaining to do," Envy said under his breath as he walked down the stairs below the trapdoor.

"What do I have to explain to you, you ugly bitch?" Greed asked, grinning evilly at Envy. Then he shrugged, "Of course, with that empty palm-tree-head of yours, anything and everything I say will go in one ugly ear and out the other."

Envy's anger started to raise as he got ready to charge Greed, but once again Greed managed to avoid all of his attacks as he did back at Sakura's estate and no matter what he did, he couldn't get a hit on Greed. Greed matched Envy's attack, attack for attack and no matter what happened there seemed to be no end to this fight until out of the corner of his eye, Envy spotted Sakura standing at the top of the stairs by the trapdoor.

"Oh, I see that your human girlfriend has come to watch you fail to save her," Greed said as he charged at Sakura and raced out of the ruins of the Laboratory and run for the outskirts of the city.

"SAKURA!" Envy shouted as he prepared to race after Greed to save Sakura, but out of the shadows some of Tucker's chimera's came out, ready to play, "come get me you miserable piles of fur!"


	23. Chapter 23

Erin: Damn, everyone else ran away………

Tucker: sneaks up Perhaps I could be of assistance?

Erin: Screams AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YETI-MAN!

Amanda: sweat drop The disclaimer, please….

Tucker: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. examines the authors Hmmm, you would both make good chimeras….

Erin and Amanda: I THINK NOT! kick him across a football field

Random talking chimera #498: On with the fic.

Greed was far off from the edge of Central with Sakura and it seemed like no one was going to find her again and Sakura had no idea where she was going; Greed had knocked her unconscious on his run out of the secret room. Sakura bounced in Greed's grip as he ran towards the unknown.

He raced through the sewers underground and into a room which housed a large machine. He dropped the unconscious girl and stepped away from her.

"There, I got her for you. Now leave me alone!" Greed shouted as he raced away. Out of the shadows, Gluttony, Lust, and Pride stepped into the light. Gluttony picked Sakura up and looked at Lust.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked, but all Lust did was smile.

"Now now, Gluttony, we have to wait for Envy. Right father?" She looked towards the machine.

"Yes. We have to remind Envy that he is a homunculus, and she is a human." The voice wearily stated from the machine. A sigh was heard, "Though I really don't want to." He muttered.

In Lab 5, Tucker was working on some of the Chimera's for Sakura when Envy burst in.

"TUCKER! WHERE THE HELL DID GREED TAKE SAKURA!" Envy shouted at Tucker as he grabbed the chimera by his head.

"I don't know what you mean," Tucker said sarcastically as he turned around to face Envy.

"You know damn well what I mean you twisted freak of nature!" Envy said as he landed a punch into Tucker's face.

"All I can tell you is this, he has taken her to his father and beyond that, I don't know what is to happen to the girl," Tucker said as he saw Envy preparing to strike him again.

Envy uncurled his fist and with an evil grin told Tucker, "Thanks, now I have some business to attend to."  
After leaving the abandoned Labratory, Envy raced back towards Ed and Al dorm; he stormed into their rooms without hesitation and without regard of how Ed would react to Envy's rude awakening as he shook and slapped the boy.

"What…what the hell Envy! What do you want!" Ed shouted, but in the next instant Envy placed his hand over the short alchemist's mouth.

"You need to help me," Envy said as he uncovered Ed's mouth.

"Help you? With what?" Al asked as Ed glared at Envy.

"I don't care what he wants, I ain't helping him!"

"Then you don't care if Sakura dies?" Envy asked Ed coldly. Ed stared in shock at him as Al grabbed Envy by his shirt.

"What do you mean? Where's Miss Sakura?" He asked, as Ed softly repeated what Envy had said.

Tension hung in the air as Al released Envy's shirt and placed him back on the floor; Ed hung his head in shame at the mere thought of losing Sakura, not only would he miss her, but Mustang would blame Ed. Ed had never felt so strong about something in his life, but now with Sakura's life in the balance, he had to do something.

"So tell me, do you have any ideas where Greed might be headed with her?" Ed asked as he kept his head hung low and his voice was filled with anger.

"That worthless chimera Tucker told me that Greed may have taken her to my father for whatever purpose he sees fit to use Sakura for," Envy said as he looked in Ed's direction, "what are you thinking shrimp?"

"We are going to need more help then just the three of us, we are going to need some more help," Ed said as he looked up and pulled on his red jacket and headed for Mustang's dorm.

While all of hell was breaking lose, Lt. Hawkeye was finishing up with Tomoyo who was less then grateful to be released from Lt. Hawkeye's watchful gaze at the Training Center. Tomoyo ran into the arms of Havoc and he embraced her as they walked on down the street back towards his dorm where he promised her that she could stay the night.

"Lieutenant Havoc, don't do anything that would bring about a harsh consequence," Lt. Hawkeye remarked to Havoc, but he brushed her off as if he knew what she meant.

Lt. Hawkeye was holstering her pistol and putting Tomoyo's gun away when Mustang showed up at the Training Center with a less then cheerful glint in his eye; his behind was still bugging him, but seeing Lt. Hawkeye's face brightened his demeanor. While Lt. Hawkeye had her back to the Colonel, he made his move as he wrapped his arms around Lt. Hawkeye's waist and pulled her close to whisper something in her ear.

"Good evening Lieutenant, are you busy after a long day of training?" Mustang asked as whispered these words into her ear.

"I don't know Colonel, I have to get home and feed Black Hayate, taking a bite out of you didn't fill him up like he hoped," Lt. Hawkeye said sarcastically as she let the foreplay continue.

The fun between the Colonel and Lieutenant would have continued, but Warrant Officer Vato Falman came charging into the Training Room with urgent news from the Elrics regarding Sakura.

"Colonel, Edward and Alphonse Elric are here to see you and they say it is urgent that they speak to you!" Falman said as he stood in the doorway.

"What's so urgent Falman?" Mustang asked as he pulled himself away from Lt. Hawkeye.

"Would you answer my request if I told you it was regarding Sakura?" Ed asked as he opened the door the rest of the way and glared at the Colonel.

Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye gathered their bearings about them and raced back to the office where they could talk and Ed could explain about what was going on, but Envy was impatiently wanting to charge after Greed and not be stuck at Headquarters while the friends made up a plan of attack. He wished he could reveal his true self instead of hiding behind the disguise of Lt. Thompson, but he knew now was not the time for such things.

"Ed, tell me all you know about this situation," Mustang said as he painfully and quickly sat down in his desk chair.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to Colonel," Ed said as he pointed at the disguised Lt. Thompson.

Envy was about ready to strangle Ed as he pointed his finger at him and he knew now or never, no other time would better then to reveal that he wasn't human and that he was truly Lt. Thompson.

"_Well the shrimp has got me into this mess and now it's time to get out of it."_

"Well, Lt. Thompson what is it?" Mustang impatiently asked.

"First off, I'm not truly Lt. Thompson," Envy said as he shed his disguise of the 'false' Lieutenant, "Secondly, I'm not human either, I'm what you pathetic humans call a Homunculus."


	24. Chapter 24

Roy: Man...as if my life didn't suck already

Riza: You complaining sir, I could push my knee into some place other then your posterior next time

Roy: I'm cool

Ed: Come on, we gotta find Sakura!

Envy: Chill Pipsqueak!

Falman: I guess I'm the only cool headed one around here so I'll do the disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Amanda: Thanks Sgt. Falman, now let's get back...ED, LET GO OF ENVY! goes over and starts to pry Ed off

Riza: Enjoy the story folks...

Erin: Hey, that's my line...

Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye were shocked as Envy stood in the headquarters office as his true self; Mustang felt the urge to charge over his desk and strangle the very life from the Homunculi, but as he did, Lt. Hawkeye, Ed, Al and Falman tried to restrain the already painful Colonel. "Wait till I get my hands on you...you...monster!" Mustang yelled as he felt Lt. Hawkeye's knee press into the sore spot on his behind. "Thank...you...Lieutenant," Mustang painfully said as he slid to the floor in a heap at Envy's feet.

"Your welcome, sir." Lt. Hawkeye said as Col. Mustang went back around his desk and sat down in his chair again.

"Now then, what is it….?" Mustang didn't have any idea what to call the creature in front of him.

"Sir, for the past few weeks, I have been disguised as the so-called Lt. Thompson, but now that Sakura has gone missing, I feel that I should reveal the truth behind who I am...I take full responsibility for what has happened," Envy said as he bent at the waist in front of Mustang's desk.

"Envy...wait," Ed called out to him as Envy made his way out the office door and down the hall, "I know it's not your fault, but why all the secrecy?" Envy smirked at the young alchemist.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He turned around, walking away, "I'm going to go kill that bastard, Greed. You idiots sit here and 'plan' if you want."

Ed was taken back by the mere thought of Envy going after Greed alone, if anyone was going to rescue Sakura, it was going to be Ed; because lately, he had too had begun to have feelings for the 2nd Lieutenant.

Ed spun Envy around and slapped him around a few times, "Now you listen to me, you aren't the only one who cares about her, Colonel Mustang has been more of a brother then anything else to Sakura, and I can tell you this...you leave now without our help, Sakura is as good as dead," Ed said as he turned away from the hurt Homunculi as he walked back down the darkened hall back to Roy's office.

_"What do I do? Do I ask the humans for help or go on alone?"_ Envy thought as he stood in the darkened hallway and pondered his options.

In the end, something he thought he never had, his heart, made the decision for him. He walked back into the Colonel's office, and leaned against the door.

"Ok, first we need to figure out exactly where Sakura is. From there, we can divise a plan of attack." Mustang said calmly, despite the rising fear in his blood.

"I know where she is," Envy said as he spoke while standing the doorway. Roy wasn't about to listen to the Homunculi, but his love for Sakura got the better of him as he let Envy explain where Greed may have taken her. "It's more than likely that the idiot took her to our 'father,' the one who created us. He is in the tunnels underneath this city. You can't go without a homunculi, however, because the chimera's there are under orders to kill you if you're without an escort." He stated, eyes closed as he awaited the Col.'s response.

The others looked to Roy as he pondered the truth behind Envy's words, but he could tell that Envy was their only key to find Sakura before something happened to her, "how far away are the tunnels?" Roy asked without even looking at Envy.

"Less than a mile from here. At least, that's where the entrance is."

Ed look hesitantly at the Colonel as he waited for Roy to swallow his pride and his ego and just let Envy lead them to Sakura; "How I do know you won't lead us astray and turn back to your evil roots?" Roy asked, but in an instant he felt Lt. Hawkeye's boot pushing it's way into the sore spot of his behind once again through the slit in the back of his chair.

"Sir, let go of your pride and ego for a second and trust him," Lt. Hawkeye said as she pressed hard into the sore spot. Envy glared at the man.

"I have my reasons for wanting Sakura alive, just as you do. I….I may need your help to save her," Envy spat out bitterly, "Unless you WANT her to die."

Roy's face turned sour as Riza removed her foot away from the Colonel's twice sore behind as Roy turned his gaze up towards Envy and saw the fiery gaze of the Homunculi and for a brief second he thought he could see the future that lay ahead for Sakura if they didn't save her. He saw her being used as tool for creating the Philosopher's Stone and as he continued to watch, he saw one by one, each of the Homunculi becoming humans. "No, I can't let that happen," Roy shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table and run from the office into the darkened streets of East City.

"Wait! You don't know the way!" Envy shouted as he and the others chased after the limping Colonel.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura: Oh great, now I get the wonderful feeling of blood rushing to my head.

Lust: Shut up, girl.

Sakura: Sticks out her tongue Make me.

Gluttony: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Lust, can I eat her?

Erin: WAIT LUST, YOU CAN'T KILL ONE OF THE MAIN CHARCTERS!

Amanda: Enjoy!

Deep within the tunnels, a man's voice drifted from the machine.

"Lust, begin the operation. They're on their way." Lust smiled evilly.

"As you wish, Father." One finger lengthened and sharpened as she spoke, moving towards the unconscious girl who was hanging upside down on a cross-shaped metal bed. "This will hurt, a lot."

Sakura screamed out as she awoke to the sound of the machinery around her starting up, "SOMEBODY SAVE ME! ANYONE, ENVY...COLONEL MUSTANG...NII-SAN...PLEASE STOP THIS!" Sakura shouted as turned her tear filled gaze upon Greed.

"Sorry miss, but the, nii-san, as you put it no longer exists in this shell of a body that I live in," Greed said as he watched Lust continue on.

_"Oh god, will anyone save me, I don't want to die here,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched Lust draw closer with each step.

Lust smiled evilly at the young girl, before sliding her elongated finger under the girl's top and swiftly cut it off. She looked Sakura straight into her eyes as she stabbed her left side and Sakura screamed out it pain. Lust's eyes suddenly widened as a crimson glow came from the wound.

"I didn't know humans bled so easily," Lust said as she continued to cut into Sakura. Each cut was painful as Sakura continued to cry out in pain without any chance of rescue.

"have they abandoned me...please...someone...rescue me," Sakura silently spoke as she felt each stabbing poke.

"Wait." Came the male voice, "someone's coming." He said as Envy, Ed, Al, Colonel Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Tomoyo burst through the doors to the room. Envy saw the state that Sakura was in, upside down with blood pouring from her, and anger boiled in his blood.

"LUST! HOW DARE YOU!" Envy shouted as he charged at the Homunculi, but Envy was stopped dead in his tracks as Lust stuck a crimson finger into the Orburourus tattoo on Envy's inner thigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but was that your source of life?" Lust asked as she toyed with Envy as she twisted her finger in his leg.

"STOP IT YOU BITCH!" Sakura screamed as she managed to jerk her legs free and kicked the female homunculus. However, that left her open for an attack by the enraged Lust as she pulled her finger out of Envy.

As Lust prepared to strike back at Sakura, an invisible force fell upon Lust as she found herself struggling to breath as her father's invisible hands tightened around her throat, "what have I told you about playing nice with your siblings," hissed the father as he threw Lust onto the floor and moved to Sakura. As he retightened the restrains upon her legs, Envy tried to get up, but he was soon rammed to the floor by Greed.

"The floor is where you belong you pathetic worm."

"I think it suits you soooo much better though!" Envy shouted as he flipped Greed onto the floor. The red glow from Sakura's wound suddenly grew brighter, and Sakura screamed louder than ever. Hohenheim of Light thrust his hand into her side, ignoring her pleas to stop as he pulled out a blood red stone. Envy and the others looked on in utter disbelief.

"I finally have the stone that all of you have failed to attain!" Hohenheim shouted as he held the glowing stone in his hands and raced back to his chair.

Greed saw Envy attempting to charge after their father as he quickly got up from the floor and charged after Envy as he tackled him back to the floor, but in that mere instant; Ed charged after Greed as he clapped both hands together and created a hand blade out of his automail.

"What's the rush Greed? Why don't you stick around for the party?" Ed shouted as he charged up behind Greed.

"See you next Fall, Pipsqueak!" Greed shouted as he stuck his foot out and tripped Ed, sending him careening toward Sakura.

As Ed fell to the floor, he didn't realize that his hand blade had been diverted towards him as he began to fall; the hand blade found it's target as it plunged into Ed's chest and out through his back. A hush fell upon the room as the moments turned into slow motion; Al shouted in sheer terror as he rushed to aid his brother while Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye watched on in horror. Lieutenant Havoc and Tomoyo took charge of rescuing Sakura from the device by which she was strapped to; Envy lay on the floor in pain as he tried to hold back the blood that was spilling forth from his wound.

"_Am I destined to die in this place? Am I going to die now before I have the chance to turn Al back to normal?"_ Ed's mind pondered these thoughts over as his life seemed to be flashing before his eyes; the memories started to blend together as Ed's body was starting to shut down from lack of blood and oxygen. His eyes were becoming heavy as he felt the metallic body of Al scooping him up into his arms and cradling him like a young babe.

"Brother, please hold on! Don't you leave me now!" Al shouted, but his words seemed to echo distantly as his mind began to drift into the world of death.

Sakura's eyes were blank as she looked over to the chair. The stone in Hohenheim's hand flew into Sakura's grasp and she held it over Ed.

"Heal…your…self…" She whispered, turning her head away and holding her other hand out to Envy, "En…vy…" Her voice was weak and unsteady as she called out to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Envy: Why...Why did this happen?

Havoc: It doesn't matter, we need to keep rolling with the story

Envy: NO! NOT WITHOUT HER!

Sakura: OW! Say it a little louder next time...

Envy faints on the floor

Tomoyo: Well, maybe this time I can do the disclaimer

Mysterious voice: That won't be necessary Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors, you are all going to die

Amanda: Come on...do it right or don't do it all..

Erin: Just read folks

Envy picked himself up off the floor and rushed to Sakura's side as she lay almost lifeless in Lt. Havoc's arms; Envy stroked at Sakura's hair and brushed away the stray hairs upon her face as he admired her beauty. Mustang?" Sakura weakly asked as she observed the room.

In an instant, her answer was given to her as she heard the shouting of Lieutenant Hawkeye calling out to the Colonel as she saw him rushing at Hohenheim with his gloves on.

"Sir! WAIT!" Lt. Hawkeye cried out as she raced after Colonel Mustang.

Ed started to stir in Al's arms as life began to return to him, but as he opened his eyes, they were now filled with a crimson glow as he rose out of Al's arms and pointed towards Colonel Mustang. Colonel Mustang was nearing Hohenheim's chair, when out of the corner of his chair, Hohenheim produced a long sword, much like the one that the Fuhrer owned.

"Do you wish to fight to the death or do you want me to just kill you know?" Hohenheim asked as he rushed at Mustang with the sword.

Mustang was too swift for Hohenheim as he snapped his fingers and created a spark that ignited into a fiery fireball that chased Hohenheim down the stairs, but it wasn't enough as Hohenheim came up beside Mustang and rammed the sword through the Colonel's hand.

"Without that hand you can't use your alchemy and you are useless to do anything about it," Hohenheim said as he pushed Mustang down the stairs.

The sword continued to work its way further into Mustang's hand until it had lodged itself in Mustang's abdomen; to those that saw the sight, it was enough to make a man cry out in pain for the sufferer. Lieutenant Hawkeye rushed to the Colonel's side as she looked him over.

"Sir, please, don't move or else the sword will puncture vital organs," Lt. Hawkeye said near tears as she tried to find the right way to move him.

"Riza, I want you to know….that you have always been there for me…." Roy said, but his words were coming slowly as he tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't with the sword lodged into his lungs.

"Roy, don't you pull this crap with me, you are going to live….you have so much to live for and someone to live for," Riza said as she gently pulled him close and deeply embraced him in a long lasting kiss.

The room was silent except for the winding gears in the room; nothing was going to ruin the moment between Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye; it was true, no one was going to die in that room, not just anyone, but one man….Hohenheim Elric!

Sakura's eyes came back into focus as she watched Roy and Riza. Hot anger surged through her when her eyes fell upon Hohenheim. "Havoc," she asked softly, "Where's my katana?" He held it up and she grabbed it, using the blade to push herself up and out of Havoc's arms, away from Envy's touch. There was the sound of metal against metal as she drew her blade and pointed it at Hohenheim. "You and me. A fight to the death, old man. No one else will get involved and there will be no alchemy. Just a normal duel." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it. An old cackling laughter came from one corner, and everyone turned to see an old woman leaning against the doorway.

"As if you could ever defeat him, kurada kouzo," Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped her blade with a loud clatter.

"Ma…ma?" She took a step towards the older woman. "But….you're supposed to be dead! It's been over two hundred years since then!" The older woman gave a sickening smile to her.

"Oh, yes, you pathetic child. At least that stupid head of yours learned to count!" She stood up and walked over to Sakura as she spoke. She grabbed Sakura's chin in her hands, "Hn, it figures. You look just like one of those disgusting creatures. But I doubt that anyone here even figured out what you are. I don't think even you know, damn Iscariot bitch!" She threw Sakura against the floor as though the girl were only a rag doll.

Sakura felt the pain of the floor as she looked up with contempt towards the woman she had once called Mother, but now she could see the true nature of her mother, she only cared about one thing and one thing only, herself. As Sakura lay on the floor, her mind flashed back to her childhood to when news of her brother's death reached her mother through a chain of people. Dante had hated Sakura to the point that she would constantly beat the young girl and degraded her self-esteem by telling her that she never wanted a daughter, she wished only to have Daisuke. She had been told her whole life until her sealment in Ishbal that she was trash and was nothing more. Sakura had believed those words until now.

"How dare you compare me to the Homunculus? I never did anything to cause you grief, how dare you make allies with this man in order to destroy me and the others behind me," Sakura said with clenched teeth as her hatred seeped forth.

"Do you honestly think that I give a damn about you or your pathetic and weak Homunculi boyfriend, honestly Envy, what did we teach you? We always taught all of you that humans are pathetic and weak and should be disregarded as nothing more then that," Dante said as she walked the room and pointed it out to each of the remaining Homunculus.

Hohenheim continued to sit upon his gear-like chair as he watched Dante do the job he was meant to do, but as he watched the time progressing, he was growing impatient as the time to use the stone for his wants and wishes was drawing to a close.

"So you want to fight me little one? Then so shall it be!" Hohenheim shouted as he threw off the darkened robe he had wore upon his body.

Hohenheim was strapped down with weaponry that would destroyed the entire nation if it were to fall into the wrong hands; all of his weaponry was based off of bullets, poisonous darts and workings of alchemy.


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura: I knew I disliked that woman.

Dante: It's not my fault you're a pathetic, disgusting creature.

Envy: Holding back Sakura from tearing the woman's throat out We're still in a battle, remember?

Sakura: BUT!

Envy: No

Sakura: But!

Envy: NO

Sakura: crying But she stole my teddy bear!

Erin: sweat drops Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Sakura, Envy, and Dante: Look up in surprise

Amanda: Now that one of the Authors did the disclaimer, READ!

"You may think you are hot stuff Sakura, but remember, a person who doesn't possess a single ounce of alchemy cannot survive in this world against the evils that creep around every corner in this world, but you will learn that in the next life," Hohenheim said as he walked down the stairway and pointed a massive gun at Sakura, "oh, and do tell Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes 'hi' for me when you see him."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she picked up her blade, "Don't you dare," She raced towards him, "SPEAK ABOUT MAES THAT WAY YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" She screamed out, leaping into the air as Hohenheim fired his guns. She gracefully outmaneuvered the bullets as her body fell to earth, and held her blade to one side as she landed, cutting off Hohenheim's left arm. She rolled backwards and out of harms way, leaping to her feet and coming in to attack again, missing him this time. "I may not know what an Iscariot is, my own mother may hate me, my brother may not remember me, and I may not have any purpose in this life, but if I die, I'm dragging you down to hell with me!" She shouted, plunging her sword through his heart as one of his bullets hit it's mark, tearing through her lung. Life was still for a moment, then both fell backwards onto the floor.

Sakura didn't know whether she was still alive or if she was fading into the heavenly glow of a white light as she her eyes fluttered open to find Hohenheim standing over her, holding his left arm which was a stump now. As he stood over her, he held a sword above her throat as he prepared to ram the sword into her throat, but in an instant, Tomoyo gained courage like a bull. She rushed him like a quarterback, the force was so powerful that it sent him flying into a wall of gears that caused his flowing shirt to get caught into the gears.

"Who is the weakling now Hohenheim?" Tomoyo asked as she looked back to Sakura with a happy grin.

"Very good performance for a pathetic and incompetent ninja, but still Sakura, you will still remain an Iscariot to me!" Dante said as she rushed at Sakura with lightening speed; picking Sakura up by the scruff of her collar.

"You haven't told me yet, what is an Iscariot and why do you continue to state that I am such a being?" Sakura asked harshly as she felt her air being cut off as Dante's cold fingers wrapped themselves around Sakura's neck.

Dante smiled coldly.

"I suppose I'll tell you. As your parting gift from this world. An Iscariot, much like the Ishbalans of today, were a people who were slaughtered for no true reason by this great nation." She laughed at that, watching the horrified faces of Sakura's loved ones, "They were known for their snow white hair and porcelain fine skin. However, they themselves had a secret: their bodies, under stressful situations, could produce true philosophers stones. They themselves had no alchemic abilities, but when they were near, an alchemist preformed better because of the stone. My husband, Daisuke's father, found you in the river. You were in a small basket made from reeds. I remember because Daisuke was asking if he could use it as a boat. He and his father begged me to let us keep you, and then once I agreed, my husband went and got himself killed. Of course, I could care less whether you lived or died, so I let Daisuke care for you. He never did tell you that you two weren't related, but no matter. I'll always hate you for your tainted blood." As Dante spoke, Greed saw flashes of his former life: a large mansion, a rather stern-looking woman in a kimono, a young girl with long blue hair leaning into him, and then the smiling face of a young girl with long white hair and porcelain skin.

"_No, why am I remembering all of this now! I'm a Homunculi, I'm not human! _WHY MUST I BE TORTURED LIKE THIS!" Greed shouted as he rushed up to Dante and pulled her away from Sakura, "why didn't you tell me that I was once human? WHY!"

"I thought it would be best that you didn't know the truth, I felt it would make you weak, but that didn't stop Envy from falling in love with her," Dante said smugly as she took a secret dagger out and began to draw a transmutation circle upon his body, carving a tattoo of the circle into his abdomen, "you were never meant for this life; so long….my son!"

Dante stuck the bloody dagger into the middle of the circle, which activated the circle and deactivating the alchemy of Greed's ultimate shield. Ed stared in disbelief as he saw Greed become a pile of ashes on the floor; Sakura had been dropped from Dante's grip and she now kneeled in the piles of ashes that had once been Daisuke. Ed finally realized, Hohenheim wasn't the only one responsible for the creation of the Homunculi Envy, but Dante seemed to be the one behind all the creations.

"So, each of these artificial humans are nothing more then puppets for your sick game of trying to gain a stone that many have attempted to gain, but have lost more then their self being…they have lost their sanity; and from the looks of things….you lost your sense of human moral long before all of this," Ed said as he shoved himself from Al's arms and started to wobbly walk towards Dante.

Roy was still unresponsive to anyone's help as he lay limp and lifeless upon the floor as Riza held his head in her lap upon the floor while Lt. Havoc and Tomoyo watched over the pair. Riza hummed to herself as to keep her mind off the image of the Colonel, the image of a sword through one hand that now protruded into his lungs; each breath was hard for Roy as he attempted to maintain some form of consciousness.

"Riza, don't worry about me, I've been in worse scrapes then this," Roy said with each painful breath, "can't think of any right now."  
"Save your breath, you need to keep up your strength for the walk out of here," Riza said with a sob in her voice as she stroked Roy's face with her delicate fingers.


	28. Chapter 28

Havoc: I'll do it Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors, so help you evil firefly from Hell and your Boss too...I'll kill you both when the time comes

Amanda: Wow, that's a new twist to Havoc

Erin: Yeah, for someone that has been a bachelor for a long time to now turn courageous...Enjoy guys!

Lt. Havoc held Tomoyo to his chest as he tried to think of something to do help with the current situation, but each idea led to him running out of the room, screaming like a little girl, for lack of a better meaning. Tomoyo could feel the tightening grip of Havoc as he attempted to come up with a solution and then she soon felt something hot and wet falling on her head. She looked up to see Havoc crying hot tears of helplessness; Havoc felt helpless to help Ed or Roy.

"All I ever done is run and hide from danger, but can I do now that my friends are in trouble?" Havoc asked himself as he slammed his fist onto the floor.

"Havoc….you'll think of something," Tomoyo said as she embraced him tighter as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Thank you Tomoyo, thank you very much," Havoc said as he placed his head on top of heir's as they watched the fighting ensue between Ed and Dante.

"Oh?" Dante turned towards Ed, "You wish to fight me, pipsqueak?" Ed's eyes hardened, and then he heard a soft sobbing. He looked to his left and saw Sakura with her arms around the ashes, crying her heart out. Envy came over and sat down next to her, drawing her into his body. Sakura threw her arms around him and his grip tightened, attempting to comfort the girl. It was at this moment that Ed knew what Envy and Sakura felt for each other was the real thing, something that no one else would be able to break. He smiled at them, then turned hardned eyes upon Dante once more.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK, YOU OLD BAG!" Edward shouted, transumutating his automail arm into a blade as he raced toward Dante.

Dante just stared down at Ed with a smirk of contempt as turned her eyes up towards Ed and with a sweet and soft voice, she called out to Al in a sweet motherly tone, the same tone he had heard when he was a child.

"_Alphonse, come to on…I know you can!"_ Dante called out to Alphonse in the motherly tone of Trisha.

"Mom? Is that you?" Al started to say as he started to follow the sound of Dante's voice.

"Don't listen to her Al, that isn't mom!" Ed shouted, but while he was distracted, Dante grabbed Ed's automail arm and spun him around and held a dagger to his throat.

"_Now Alphonse, listen to mommy….I want you to do something very special for me," _Dante said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, mommy what do you want?" Al asked in a zombiefied state as he continued to walk towards Dante.

"_I want you to take Edward into your arms and place your hands around his throat and give him a big bear hug…so that he can feel your brotherly hug," _Dante said as she pushed Ed towards Al as Al came at Ed with outstretched hands.

"Al, please, snap out of it!" Ed screamed as he felt Al's hands closing in around his throat as they threatened to suck the life out of Ed.

"Al, your mother is dead!" Sakura shouted out, still safe in Envy's arms, "You watched her die from an illness and then you tried to bring her back through alchemy, but it didn't work! Your brother lost his leg and you lost your body!" Al stopped, his grip loosening, "ALPHONSE!" Al's hands flew from his brother's throat and he leaned down to his winded older sibling.

"BROTHER! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Al. I'm still breathing, right?" Ed gave one of his classic grins and then the brothers looked over to Dante, who was glaring daggers at Sakura.

"How dare you use me against my brother! You're evil!" Al shouted, but Dante paid no heed.

"You bitch! You foiled my plans for the last time! You WILL DIE!" Dante pulled a dagger from her sleeve and raced toward Sakura.

Far away from the fighting, Roy was still unconscious, but once he heard the sounds of Dante racing towards Sakura, he suddenly rose up and started to move towards Dante; even against the better judgment of Riza, Lt. Havoc and Tomoyo as they watched Roy walking slowly toward Dante. Roy glared fiery daggers of hate and vengeance as he slowly picked up his pace as he ran towards Dante side and while doing so, he managed to pull the sword from his chest and hand.

"Take this you evil, hard hearted firefly from HELL!" Roy shouted as he rammed the bloody sword through Dante's side.

"I….was….so close, but now….it's all…gone," Dante said as she fell backwards towards the floor as the sword stuck out the other side of her heart.

Roy was overtaken by the mere pain of ripping the sword from his chest and hand as he collapse onto the floor in a heap next to the now dusted remains of Dante; a small breeze swept through the quiet room as Dante's ashes swept up into a final dance of death. Lust, Gluttony and Sloth were taken back by the mere actions of the Colonel; they turned to Hohenheim; who had since removed himself from the gear works of the wall.

"You think you've won already Colonel Mustang? It is far from over!" Hohenheim said as he raced back up the stairway to his chair; under the chair was a secret button that started a self-destruction reaction in the building.

Envy's eyes widened as he realized what his father had planned. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" He shouted, picking up Sakura in his arms. Alphonse hoisted Roy onto his back and Tomoyo forced Havoc to ride piggy back. As they raced out of the room, Sakura held out her hand and the Philosopher's Stone instantly appeared in her grasp.

They ran through the corridors of the underground when they heard a large explosion from behind them. No one said anything, but pushed their bodies even harder to outrun the deadly explosion. The chimera's were nowhere to be seen…or felt.

Just as Tomoyo and Havoc raced out of the tunnels entrance, fire erupted from behind. But all were safe, though many were in need of medical attention.

"That…was TOO close," Sakura stated, snuggling against Envy.

"Yes, it was, but I fear we may have not seen the last of my father," Envy said as he pulled Sakura in closer.

"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked as she got off Havoc's back.

"One thing is for sure, we need to get the Colonel some help for his wounds….I don't how much longer he can hold out," Ed said as he looked at the Colonel draped in Al's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Hohenheim: YOU SOLD ME OUT YOU WORTHLESS CHIMERA!

Tucker: I did no such thing...gasping for air

Lust: He's not worth our time...

Gluttony: Shall I do the disclaimer Lust?

Mystery guest: Don't you think it was almost time for us to come out of hiding as well...

Lust: Gluttony asked, so it's his turn

Gluttony: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors...I'm hungry

Hohenheim: You and your young companion will have your time...Sloth, but for now, you are not needed. When I need you, I shall call on you

Erin and Amanda: Uh oh! Something is going on that we don't like...we are going to go hideout while you guys read this next chapter.

Riza walked up beside Ed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; she could tell that Roy would make it through the ordeal alive because there was going to be HELL to pay when he woke up. The long journey back to headquarters was silent except for the occasional annoying sounds from Tomoyo as she rode on Havoc's back and played with his hair and with him. Ed was not in the mood for such horseplay, but dawn was soon approaching upon the small town and now was not the time to be dealing with her horseplay. Off on the far outskirts of the city, Shou Tucker was putting his life back together in the secret basement of Lab 5, but he was not alone; Hohenheim had found his hideout.

"So, you decided to go behind my back and help out that little girl!" Hohenheim shouted as he pressed Tucker against a wall in the room.

"It was not my fault, she came seeking my help for creating the Stone by other means other then by human sacrifice!" Tucker whispered through the hard clenching grip of Hohenheim.

"We found the girl and she put up quite a struggle, but now it seems that she possess the stone herself and she could possess a threat to us….we don't have much time on this world until she uses it against us and destroys us all," Lust said as she moved from the shadows.

"I'll help you create a Stone stronger then the Philosopher's Stone that she possess, you can use it for whatever purpose you see fit to bring her down," Tucker said as he pushed Hohenheim off him.

Hohenheim was impressed by the former State Alchemist's willingness to cooperate as an evil grin crossed his lips; he left the former Sewing Life alchemist to his work as he and his other "children" left through the shadows.  
"Fair warning Sewing Life Alchemist, one slip up and let's just say you'll be seeing your daughter and wife sooner then you think," Hohenheim said sternly as he looked back for an instant as the other Homunculi continued to walk through the darkness.

"As you wish….sir," Tucker said as Hohenheim finally left the abandoned Laboratory, "what have I done, Miss Sakura will kill me for allowing her chimera's to be used for an evil purpose to create a Stone that surpass the original design of Dr. Marco's creation. If it were to follow into Hohenheim's hands….God help us all."  
Tucker stared off into the dark voided that was the night sky as he tried to beg for forgiveness for what he had to do for such an evil man; the night had been filled with danger, suspense and two deaths, death of an Homunculi and the woman who had created the now deceased Homunculi. What else could go wrong in this world?

Roy ended up having to spend the night in the local hospital for his wounds and a long and enduring surgery to close up the hole in his chest; when he was brought out of surgery, he was not the same as he was when he went in. Near his bed, he was hooked to a respirator to help him breath and several monitors beeped around him as they monitored his heart rate and several other vital signs. Riza was unsure about entering Roy's room, but when she cast her eyes upon his limb body in the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of his mouth it was enough to make even a grown man break down into tears. Lieutenant Havoc Riza into the room and stayed by her side as long as she needed him until she finally decided that she wanted to be alone with him.

"Roy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know, that what you did was stupid and….I don't know what to say," Riza said as she broke down and threw herself onto the edge of Roy's bed.

"Lt. Hawkeye, it's not your fault about what happened to the Colonel," Havoc started to say as he laid a hand on her back.

"No, you're wrong, it's all my damn fault! I told him to swallow his pride and ego and listen to Envy to rescue Sakura and like a fool allowed him to get away from me so that he could be the hero," Riza said as she heaved with each sob.

Tomoyo came to find Lt. Havoc, but all she found was him watching over Riza as Riza cried for the Colonel; Riza wanted nothing more then for Roy to live, but as the doctors had said….there was a 50 chance of survival, if he made through the night. Tomoyo walked over to Riza and picked her up by her shoulders and once she had Riza facing her, Tomoyo took a hand to Riza's face and gave her a smack across the face.

"Riza, I'm sorry for doing that, but you have to realize that sometimes you have let go of the guilt and stop thinking that all happens to those around you is your fault! I've learned in my time of being a ninja, I knew that becoming what I am, it meant that would see people die," Tomoyo said as she stared Riza straight in the face, "Colonel Mustang will make it through this ordeal, you have to have faith. He can feel your every emotion, it may not seem like it, but he can. Don't let him die knowing you feel guilty for what has happened."  
Tomoyo left Riza with these of encouragement as she walked out of the room with Havoc soon in tow; Riza wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down by side Roy's bed and for the first ever in her life, she prayed, she prayed for a miracle to happen, she prayed that Roy would pull through and things would return to normal.

"I ask you save Roy from the suffering and the pain, please, I beg you to spare his life and redeem his life back to the life he knew….I don't know how to sign off, so I'll just say, good bye," Riza said as she got up off her knees and sat beside Roy's bedside and watch him throughout the night in hopes that her prayers would be answered.


	30. Chapter 30

Roy: Riza...Riza, wake up

Riza: Don't take it out on the phone sir...

Roy: Glad to see you are still hard at work, even in your sleep...

Riza: Shut up and do the disclaimer...

Roy: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors...thank you Lt., for staying by my side...

Amanda: Awww! They've made up!

Erin: You are probably wishing it was you snickers

Amanda: Just read folks...Erin, I'll punish you later!

The next morning, Roy's eyes fluttered open, unsure of where he was. He felt the warmth of another on one side of him and turned to see Riza with her head resting on her forearms at his side. He smiled gently, and lifted a hand to stroke Riza's hair.

"Riza…" He called softly, "It's morning." He watched her eyes slowly open, and then she lifted her head to look him straight in the eye. Her eyes widened and then a large smile slipped onto her face.

"Roy…" She flung her arms around him, holding him to her, "You're alright!"

"Hey, hey, be careful! I'm still sore you know," Roy said as he lightly pushed Riza off of him, "what are the eyes of angel doing crying about me?"

Riza was unsure about what to say or do as Roy just glanced at her longingly, she was about to cry again, but she remembered what she promised to do to him if he managed to live.

"I apologize in advance for this," Riza said as she slapped Roy across the face.

Roy was taken back Riza's display of punishment towards him, but by doing so, she had set the "Nurse's Call" button off which sent a nurse running into the room in a panic as she rushed to see what was the matter. Roy was sitting up and holding the left side of his face as Riza bowed at the waist and quickly left the room in a huff; the nurse did not understand what had happened, but she could tell, whatever Roy had done….he must have deserved it.

Ed had fallen asleep next to Al in the waiting room during the night as well as Sakura; Tomoyo and Havoc had fallen asleep in each other's arms during the night and could be found nestled tightly in each other's arms. Sakura had been awake since dawn and had been pacing the room waiting for news on Roy, but she didn't get the news she was hoping for as she saw an angered Lt. Hawkeye walking down the hall and out the front door.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sakura asked as Ed woke up to the sound of the front doors slamming shut.

"Whatever just happened, it happened between Lt. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang," Ed said as he turned over onto his side and went back to sleep.

The doctor who had been attending to Roy came down the Waiting Room where he found an excited Sakura as she rushed towards the doctor in hopes of finding out what Roy's state was.

"Doctor, is Colonel Mustang going to make it?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of the doctor.

"He's going to pull through, but something happened between him and Lt. Hawkeye," the doctor said as he flipped through Roy's chart.

"Oh, can we see him?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You can, but be beware of the machines that he is attached to at the moment," the Doctor said as he led Sakura down the hall.

The Waiting Room was silent once more as Sakura followed the Doctor towards Roy's room; Tomoyo stirred in Havoc's arms and as she slowly opened her tired eyes, she saw that Riza and Sakura were missing.

"Where did they go?" Tomoyo asked out loud as she heard the sound of Sakura's voice as she and the Doctor walked down the hall.

"I hear you had a pretty bad scrapes yourself. Something about a bullet to your lungs?" Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks, having forgotten all about the wound. She looked down to see blood still seeping through her shirt. "Come into the examination room. I'll have a look at it."

However, when they entered, it was already occupied by an Ishbalan with a scar on his forehead. Sakura's eyes widened as the doctor smiled.

"Here she is, Mr. Scar, the Iscariot girl you asked for."

Sakura was unsure about the the tall tan man with piercing crimson red eyes as he turned around to eye Sakura, his eyes pierced into Sakura's soul as she stood dumbfounded in front of the scarred man. Scar eyed Sakura up and down until his eyes came to rest upon the wound where Hohenheim's bullet had pierced into her body. He reached his arm of alchemy towards the wound, but as his hand reached the spot, the transmutation symbols upon his arm started to glow bright.

"This girl is the one that I have been seeking," Scar said as he moved his hand away from Sakura.

Sakura was overwhelmed by the power of Scar's arm of alchemy as her mind started to grow dizzy as the blood from her wound continued to spill onto her shirt as she grew dizzy and fell towards the floor.

"We need to get her up off the floor," the Doctor said as he reached for Sakura, but Scar got to her first.


	31. Chapter 31

Tomoyo: Sakura! SAKURA! Oh man, Envy is going to kill me!

Dr.: Let's get to work

scarred man: We must be careful...she has something precious that is important

Dr.: I'll make sure of it

Amanda: Oh man, Tomoyo is lost, Sakura is kidnapped...and now who is this scarred man...That leaves me to do that disclaimer, Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: Thanks for that Amanda

Tomoyo was chasing down Sakura and the doctor still, but she lost them around a wrong turn and as she tried to retrace her steps, she looked up and saw a tall man with a tan complexion and the Doctor walking out of one room and towards another room. The name on the door red "Suture Room," they were preparing to heal Sakura and take out the bullet from her chest before more damage was down to her body. Tomoyo chased after the two men, but as she got to the door of the room, she found it to be locked tight and soundproof.

"SAKURA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tomoyo shouted through the door, but she couldn't hear Tomoyo's calls through the soundproof door.

Sakura's eyes opened, looking Scar right in the eye. Her eyes were glazed over, and her body felt numb, unable to feel anything as the doctor dug around in her wound.

"What…do you…want with me?" She asked Scar, her voice barely above a whisper, "Where's…Envy?"

The Doctor finally removed the bullet from Sakura's wound and upon doing so, the bullet itself shone with the bright color of the crimson color of the Philosopher's Stone that had once been within Sakura. Sakura writhed in pain as she finally came to realize the extreme pain the procedure had caused as she cried in pain as the Doctor gave her a numbing shot as he stitched her up.

"What is happening to me?" Sakura asked confused as she tried to get up off the table.

"Please lay still miss, we won't be much longer," Scar said as he tried to calm the frightened Sakura.

Scar's touch seemed to help her relax as the Doctor finished up the last stitch and put a cover over the wound; Sakura didn't even feel the Doctor's rough gloved hands brush over wound, all she saw was the calming and gentle eyes of Scar. In his eyes, she saw the once caring and gentle brother she once knew, but by doing this, it only brought more tears to her eyes.

"Where is Envy….I want Envy," Sakura whispered silently as hot tears of pain and grief rolled down her face.

The Doctor and Scar were at loss for words, they did not know who she spoke of as they helped Sakura sit up; Scar watched as Sakura wobbly sat up and nearly fell forward onto the floor in front of her.

"Careful, you don't want to end up with stitches in your forehead," Scar said as he helped Sakura walk to the door.

As they opened the door, Tomoyo found herself getting bopped in the nose which sent her sprawling across the floor. Tomoyo tried to pick herself up, but all she could do was curse at the man that had caused her poor nose to become smashed; Havoc was now wondering the halls looking for Tomoyo. When he heard the sounds of her cursing out the doctor and Scar, he knew that he had found her.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong---" Havoc started to say as he helped Tomoyo to her feet, but when he saw Scar, he turned as white as a ghost.

"THE ALCHEMIST KILLER SCAR IS HERE!" Havoc managed to stammer out as he ran through the halls like a scared little kid back towards the Waiting Room, but he ended up getting hit in the nose as well as Ed and Al walked through the double doors.

"What's going on in here?" Ed asked as he surveyed the scene; a cursing Tomoyo, an unconscious Havoc and Sakura was wobbly walking towards Ed as she felt her way along the wall.

"Ed, who's 'The Alchemist Killer Scar'? And where's…Envy?" Ed didn't hear Sakura as he saw Scar standing behind Sakura. Scar noticed Ed as well.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal. Luck certainly is on my side today." Scar mutted, racing toward Ed, arm outstreched.

Sakura saw what he was going to do, saw the symbols on his arm begin to glow, and she grabbed his coat and yanked him away from Ed.

"Don't hurt my friend." She mumbled, sliding to the floor.

Scar stopped midway as his right arm started to flare up with the mere touch of Sakura holding onto his coat; Scar had to move to the wall just to get over the pain of the girl's touch. Sakura was panting like a dog as she sat along the wall and tried to catch her breath; Ed was at a loss for words as he finally let loose his confusion as he stood in the hall.

"What the hell is going on!" Ed shouted like a screaming firework.

"Brother, what do we do about Tomoyo and Lt. Havoc?" Al asked dumbfounded as he looked around and noticed the hurt in the hall.

Roy had been asleep since Riza left his room and as he slept he dreamt about Riza and how much he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but his dreams were interrupted by the image of Hohenehim, smiling at the top of the stairs. Roy couldn't sleep anymore as he heard the sounds of fighting going on down the hall and under his own will power, he pulled himself out of bed.

"How can someone sleep when people are making noise?" Roy asked half asleep as he picked himself up out of his bed and walked out of the room with the I.V. still in his arm.

Roy walked down the hall to sound of Ed's mouth going off about something and he seemed to be shouting at someone, but as he rounded the corner, he was caught off guard as Scar spotted Roy. Roy wanted to run, but in that instant an instant breeze blew down the hall and up Roy's hospital gown, to reveal that Roy was wearing less….how I shall put this…less then nothing underneath the gown. The room fell deathly silent as every stared at the strange display of the Colonel's lack of clothing and Roy soon noticed what everyone was staring at as he looked down. Roy was more then embarrassed as he push the gown back down.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Roy shouted as he turned beet red.

Sakura and Ed were twitching, "WE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING!" they shouted, covering their eyes.

The Doctor and Scar were at loss for words as their eyebrows started to twitch as they trie to push the evil image of Roy's "lower half" from their minds and tried to get back to the task at hand as they saw the sprawled friends on the floor; Tomoyo was still ranting at the doctor, but she was unaware of the now conscious Havoc walking towards her and picking her up as he spun her around and planted a big wet kiss on her moving lips. "Shutting up now," Tomoyo said in a dreamy voice as she waved at the Doctor and Scar and walked away with the bruised Havoc.


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura: I don't respond to threats or take them literally, but i'll do it this time...

Roy: What, what did you say?

Sakura: Nothing Roy, just worry about getting better.

Ed: Man, first it was the Colonel, then Sakura, Tomoyo now Riza is down for the count...

Al: I'll do it this time

Amanda: Thanks Al

Al: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors...sigh Well these guys ever stay on their feet for five seconds...

Erin: sigh Sorry Al, but no such possibility of that. Read on Folks, that's all I can say

Before they left, Scar leaned down to Sakura, "Unless you want these people to become involved, meet me near the abandoned mines later tonight." He whispered. She nodded sharply, before helping the Col. try to regain some of his lost dignity.

"Sir, I suggest you get back to your room and regain your dignity back there before Lieut---" Sakura started to say, but it was too late as Riza walked into the room and noticed the chaos that had occurred.

"Riza, it's not what you think!" Roy started to say, but it was too late as Riza fainted to the floor in a heap.

"Can this day get any crazier?" Al asked as he noticed the mess in the hall and the many peering eyes of the other hospital guests.

"Nothing to see here!" Just go about your lives," Ed said as he nervously waved at everyone to go about their business.

Roy managed to pick Riza up in his arms, despite everyone else telling him that he probably shouldn't do that. He carried her to his room and then settled her into his bed before crawling in himself. He pulled her close to him, uncaring of the eyes that were watching. Sakura shooed everyone else out of the room to leave the two senior officers alone.

Tomoyo wouldn't leave Havoc's arms, even while they sat in the hospital cafe and ate lunch together, he would feed her then and then she would do the same for him; the Elrics stood outside and watched over the hospital in case Hohenheim or the other Homunculus decided to make a move on Sakura. Roy enjoyed his dreams as he held Riza closer and closer to his chest, but the minute, one of his hands "accidentially" slipped on top of one of her breasts...the dream was turned into a nightmare as Riza's screams and slaps and punches could be heard down the halls to the lunch cafe and outside.

Sakura shook her head. Her Roy-kun was such a hentai! She felt two slim arms slide around her and she smiled lazily, leaning back into the thin chest.

"Hey, I missed you." She said softly, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"I miss you too...and I never want to lose you again," Envy said as he tightened his loving embrace around Sakura, but their attention was soon drawn to Riza punching the living daylights out of Roy as he attempted to stop the punishment. There was no stopping Riza, but every time she hit him, it was setting off the Nurse "call button" once more; a nurse came into the room and found Riza trying to strangle the Colonel.

"Miss, we have a policy again----" the Nurse tried to say as Riza glared evilly at the Nurse.

"CAN I HAVE ONE MOMENT ALONE WITH HIM WITHOUT SOMEONE INTERVENING!" Riza shouted as she continued to glare, but Roy continued to turn blue as Riza's grip tightened.

The nurse pointed to the injured patient and Riza realized what she had been doing to poor Mustang. She instantly let go and got up, leaving the room.

"When he comes around...um, come find me...I need to leaver for awhile," Riza said as she left the room in utter shame and was turning beet red and brighter as she closed the door slowly behind her.

The nurse shook her head as Riza left, "Crazy wives." She muttered as she checked up on the Col.'s health. Sakura and Envy shook with laughter, wondering what Riza's reaction would have been if she had heard that phrase.

Meanwhile, in an apartment room, the doctor and Scar were sitting quietly. Unable to take the silence anymore, the doctor dared to ask Scar about something that had been plaguing him about the girl.

"May I ask what you're interest with the girl is about?" the Doctor asked nervously as he watched Scar's eyes shift back towards the Doctor.

"It is nothing of your concern Doctor...whatever interest I hold for the girl is of my own knowledge and no one else's," Scar said as he diverted his eyes towards the floor and remained silent the rest of the day.

Later that night, Sakura slipped out of her room, and silently made her way to the meeting place with Scar, unaware of the pairs of eyes that watched her every move.

She saw Scar waiting for her and stopped feet from him.

"Ok, what do you want with me?" She asked, wondering what the hell had gone wrong in the world. A few days ago, no one wanted anything to do with her that was important in any way, and now she had people who were kiddnapping her and threatening her for no apparent reason!

"I know that you have recently created the "true" Philosopher's Stone," Scar said as he hid in the darkness of the darkened streets.

"So what if I have, what does it matter to you Ishbalan?" Sakura asked as she studied Scar's movements. Scar was taken back by Sakura's knowledge of knowing what he was, but it didn't make sense to him; she was an Iscariot and he was Ishbalan...how did she know he was an Ishbalan?

"How…did you know that?" She blinked.

"How did I know what? That you were Ishbalan?" He nodded, "I'm not sure. I just knew." She looked at the ground, kicking the dirt. "Can I see them?"

"See what?"

"You're eyes."

Scar was hestitant to reveal his crimson red eyes to Sakura, but as he stared at her through his dark sunglasses, he could tell that she wanted to see...they were no different from each other; they were both cursed people. Both of their races had been nearly wiped out due to what they were, but strangely enough, they were different.

"Yes, you may see my eyes," Scar said as he removed his sunglasses slowly as his crimson red irises stared at her.

She stared intently at them for a moment, then smiled widely. "They're beautiful." She stated simply, almost childlike, full of wonder and innocence. She closed her eyes, smiling widely, "I don't see why anyone would hate those eyes like they do."

Scar was taken back by Sakura's comment, but he couldn't brush it off as he remembered the times of the Rebellion when many of the most State Alchemists like Zolf Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist and Basque Gran, the Iron Blood Alchemist took pleasure in annihilating the Ishbalans. Scar replaced his sunglasses to his face and turned away from Sakura.

"You wouldn't understand, we are the same in one way or another, but yet, we are still different...my brother tried to create the stone, but yet, you can create the Stone...I'm sorry to have inconvienced you in anyway," Scar said as he turned away and walked back to the apartment.

Sakura stared at his back as he walked away, staring at the ground. The eyes watched intentsly as she sat down on the ground, wrapped her arms around her legs and plopped her head upon the her forearms. "You're right Scar, we are different. You know your people's history, everything there is to know about being an Ishbalan. And what you don't know, you can ask other Ishbalans. I don't know anything about the Iscariots, and there isn't anyone I can ask either. Except…." Her eyes hardened, "No. I'll die before I ask HIM."


	33. Chapter 33

Envy: Out for a late night stroll were we?

Sakura: I just needed some air

Erin: Come on Envy, you should learn to lighten up

Amanda: He doesn't care about that kind of thing...

Envy: To shut you both up I'll do the new Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: I still love you even you say such things Envy-kun

Amanda: sigh gag me with a fork...Just read on folks and disregard the romance between my co-author and one of the characters...blocks Erin's death glare

Sakura had had enough excitement for one night as she made her way back towards the hospital, but as she rounded the corner towards the hospital, she came face to face with Envy and he was less then thrilled to see her. "Envy-kun...I'm...what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked as she stammered to get her words out.

"I could ask you the same thing Sakura...what were you doing out here?" Envy asked as he walked her back to the "Family Room", where Ed, Al, Havoc and Tomoyo were sleeping.

"I was just out for a stroll...I needed some air," Sakura said lying as she diverted her gaze from Envy's as he became puzzled. _"It's not like you to lie to me Sakura,"_ Envy thought to himself as he continued to walk Sakura to the room.

"So what brought you out here, Envy-kun?" She asked him brightly. _Gomen ne, Envy-kun. I'm not sure if I can trust Scar not to try to kill you if I told you._

"I was looking for you after everyone had fallen asleep in the "Family Room", but I didn't see you and started to worry about you...I tend to worry about you...I don't…won't lose you," Envy said as he embraced her tightly as they pushed the doors open to the hall that lead them to the room.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have been fine," Sakura said as she slightly pushed Envy away.

"You can't just go out like normal, my father and the other Homunculi are more or less still out there! USE SOME COMMON SENSE!" Envy said as he slammed his fist into the wall above Sakura's head.

"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER AND YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE DAISUKE!" Sakura said as she shouted at Envy. She had no clue what she had just said. "I'm sorry." She looked at the ground, miserable, "I didn't mean it like that. Just…" she looked up at him, confused, "I'm a grown woman, Envy. I know it may not seem like it, but I usually can handle myself just fine. I'm not sure what's gotten into me lately." She smiled weakly, "I'm probably just tired from the ordeal. Let's just go to bed, k?"

Envy took Sakura into his arms to apologize as they opened the doors to the Family Room. As they walked over to a corner of the room to catch some sleep, they found it hard to sleep when they heard Tomoyo and Havoc up and talking.

"Havoc, I love you," Tomoyo said as she ran finger up and down his chest.

"I love you too, Tomoyo," Havoc said as he traced his finger over her facial features and stroked her hair.

"No, I love you more."  
"No, I love you more," Havoc said with a gooey tone of voice that sounded mushy as he tickled Tomoyo a little which made her laugh.

"WILL YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS GIVE A REST?" Ed shouted as he bolted up from where he was sleeping next to Al.

Sakura and Envy sat by and watched the excitement as Ed and Tomoyo got into a verbal fighting match as she continued to stick her tongue out of her mouth at Ed and continuously poked fun at Ed's height. The fighting would have continued, but the Night Nurse, who was a heavy set woman, about the same physical physique as Major Armstrong as she stormed into the room.

"THERE ARE PATIENTS TRYING TO SLEEP OVER YOU TWO SQUAWKING AT EACH OTHER! SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO A PHYSICAL THERAPY BATH! WITH HOT SCOLDING WATER!" shouted the Night Nurse.

Ed and Tomoyo turned white as bed sheets as they stared in disbelief of the Night Nurse as she held a rough sponge in her hands and continuously beat into her hands; it was enough to make anyone afraid to take a bath. Ed and Tomoyo silently, and slowly, shook their heads to promise they were shutting up.

"Good to see that you two are going to shut up, if I hear anymore noise from this room, you WILL get that bath!" shouted the Night Nurse as she slowly and calmly shut the door to the room.

Not another word was heard from Tomoyo or Ed the rest of the night as they mysteriously fell asleep quickly after the Night Nurse left the room; Envy and Sakura tried to stifle their laughter as they nuzzled into each other and started to fall asleep. Back at Riza's apartment, Riza was pondering what had caused her to react like she did to the Colonel's "inappropriate" move of his hand; she wanted to say that he was just being a normal man. She knew him better then that and he wasn't that kind of man, or was he?

"I don't know what to think about Roy anymore, after the incident in his room this afternoon, I don't know if I can face him after what I did to him," Riza said as she sat on the floor with her knees pulled into her chest. Black Hayate walked up to her and nuzzled her with his cold black nose, he always had a way of curing Riza of whatever was depressing her or was getting her down.

"You know something's wrong don't you boy?" Riza said as she stroked the dog's head.

Black Hayate only responded with a playful bark, a wag of his tale and a big slobbery tongue.


	34. Chapter 34

Roy: Riza...is that you? dreamily asks

Lust: No, let's just say the past has caught up to you...

Roy: You again...oh man, not another heartbroken date...

Lust: I'm not that kind of woman

Amanda: SOMEONE STOP HER! Oh, here, here's the disclaimer Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. rushes to help Roy

Erin: And you had a problem with me being in love with Envy...Enjoy Folks...

Roy was blissfully unaware of the pain in his neck, the pain medications that his nurse had given him had knocked him for a loop as he lay in his bed with a big grin pinned on his face. The nurse came in to check on him around midnight, but it wasn't the Nurse that had been attending to him throughout the afternoon; something was different about this Nurse; Roy stirred in his sleep as he heard the soft footsteps of a Nurse walking to his bedside.

"Good evening Colonel Mustang, I hope you are feeling better this evening," the Nurse said with a sullen tone dripping with evil as she neared his bed.

"I've had better...but, where is the Nurse I've had before?" Roy asked puzzled as he rolled over on his side and his eyes started to flutter open.

"She went home for the evening, I'm your "new" Nurse from now on," said the Nurse as her nails extended out beyond normal.

"No, something is wrong," Roy said slowly and drowsy; the medication had not only caused him to become drowsy, but it was making his head spin and, spin and blur his vision.

"It's all in YOUR HEAD!" Lust said as she shed the Nurse's uniform and took a stab at Roy's bed.

Roy managed to roll to the other side of the bed and in doing so; he rolled off the bed and on to the floor where the fight continued as he blurry eyed scrambled around the floor as he tried to walk up right and straight. The medication was causing him to become wobbly as he felt along the wall for his uniform, but it was no use as Lust charged at him again. She missed again as Roy stumbled over the chair that had his uniformed draped over and he went tumbling over the chair and towards the door as Lust kept on the chase.

"_What did I do to deserve becoming her target?"_ Roy said as he wobbled down the hall in hopes of finding help.

"You won't get far Colonel Matchstick," Lust said as she made her way out into the hall.

The hallway was quiet as Riza walked in reach of Roy's room. It was actually…too quiet. She heard a crashing sound coming from the room ahead and, pulling out her gun, she raced towards the sound. Upon seeing Roy under attack from one of the Hommunculi from earlier, she opened fire.

"You dare try to hurt Roy? Die, evil anti-pincusion!"

Lust stared at Riza as one of her long nails struck Roy in the back of his right shoulder, pinning the Colonel to the wall. "I'm sorry, but did you have feelings for this pathetic creature," Lust said as she dug her nail deeper into Roy's shoulder. Riza couldn't stand to see Roy in pain as he she fired off a few shots at the female Homunculi, but they didn't phase Lust. "Isn't bad enough for a girl to die once?" Lust asked sarcastically as she prepared to turn her nails on Riza. Roy stood by and watched as Lust drew her nails out on her other hand and prepared to attack Riza.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Roy said as he pulled himself away from the wall, all the while he managed to rip the nail off of Lust's finger.

"You'll pay for that you bastard," Lust said as she disappeared from the hospital.

Roy stumbled to Riza, wrapping his arms around her.

"That thing didn't hurt you, did it?" He asked, concern and love filling his voice. She shook her head and he pulled her into him, "Thank God you're all right."

Riza was unaware of this new sense of passion from Roy as she felt his rough hands stroking his fingers through her hair, but she felt strangely, not the way she did when she was usually repulsed by his touch; now she was happy to have him in her arms as she continued to embrace him. The blood that seeped through Roy's hospital gown from the wound on his shoulder started to seep onto Riza's black, short sleeved top. "Sir, you're bleeding," Riza said as she pushed him away.

"It's nothing to compare to what I've been through, from Hell and back," Roy said as he brushed at the blood on his gown. Roy didn't want to admit it, but the mere sight made him woozy and made him want to faint and so he did as she fell to the floor with blood on his fingertips.

"Oh sir," Riza said as she knelt down to help him up. She managed to get him into the bed, then, with a devious smile on her lips, she slipped in next to him. She rester her had upon his shoulder, and lay one hand upon his chest, falling asleep next to him.

The next morning Sakura woke up when she felt someond tapping her foot with their boot. She turned over, snuggling her head into Envy's chest, which irked the very awake and impatient Ishbalan who was trying to get her attention.

"Did you sleep well miss?" Scar asked as he knelt down to her level as she looked on in shock as Scar looked at the others in the room.

"We can't be in here, if Edward finds out you're back in here...Hell will break loose again," Sakura whispered as she watched Envy still sleeping soundly, "Meet me outside in five minutes." Sakura said as she watched the others still sleeping.

However, when she tried to get up, the homuculus she was sleeping with tightened his grip so that she could get up. After unsuccessfully trying to get out, she used an incredibly devious tactic.

"Envy, I have to use the bathroom."

"Fine...don't fall in," Envy said as he didn't even acknowledge Sakura as he closed his eyes once more.

"I'll sneak out the bathroom window and meet you in the back alley in five minutes," Sakura said as she whispered these words to Scar; it would have worked if Ed hadn't started sleep walking and bumped into Scar as Scar got up off his knees.

"Who...what...YOU AGAIN!" Ed shouted as he prepared for battle, but at that moment, the Night Nurse from last night came in like a storm cloud.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU SHORT ONE? IT'S OFF TO THE HOT BATH FOR YOU!" the Nurse said as she dragged a kicking and screaming Ed by his ponytail from the room.

"You have the strangest friends," Scar said as he just stared in disbelief at what happened.

"Your choice of enemies is no different," Sakura remarked. Scar shrugged and walked away as Sakura went off to the bathroom. After struggling out, she met Scar, unaware that when she had fallen out of the window and into the trash bin, some of it had tagged along.


	35. Chapter 35

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM! I WAS IN HAPPY LAND!

Scar: They need you to do the disclaimer.

Sakura: You….dragged me away, from my love, TO DO A DISCLAIMER?

Scar: Yes.

Sakura: Sighs Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin and Amanda: We'll just….hide over there. You guys, keep reading!

"Ok, now what do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And it had better be a good reason, cause you dragged me away from sleep Envy."

"I need to know what became of the Stone that was created witin you," Scar asked secretly as he took of his sunglasses. Sakura started to recall what had happened, but the location of the Stone was one thing that wouldn't come back to easily to her, all the memories surrounding it where filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry...I don't know where it is," Sakura said somberly as she cast her eyes down to the floor. Scar wasn't sure whether to believe her or not when he had an idea. He held his right arm out, reaching for her. Her eyes widened as the symbols glowed. He lowered his arm.

"I now know where the stone is. It's inside you." She blinked, growing weary.

"What are you going to do? Why do you want the stone?"

Scar reached for Sakura once more, but the pain that coursed through his arm was enough to make him stop as Sakura became overwhelmed with the pain of the crimson stone flaring up with inside her body. "Why do you seek the Stone?" Sakura asked, "It is said that Ishbalans banned the study of Alchemy because of the beliefs of their god Ishbala, why are you different?" Scar didn't know how to answer Sakura, but time was of the essence and he had to tell her.

"I seek to destroy the stone, and destroy Alchemy itself. I must destroy in order to create." He stated. She gave a sort of sad smile.

"I created the stone. But I didn't use Alchemy. My body made it. I'm still not sure how it did it myself." She looked him straight in the eye, "In other words, unless you kill me, then there's no garauntee that another stone won't be created."

Scar couldn't understand the complexity of what Sakura was saying, if he killed the girl, then his job of destroying the Stone was fulfilled, but killing an innocent girl just didn't seem like him, minus the numerous soldiers and guards that got in his way, but he had one success on his mission from God, as he called it, he had succeeded in killing the most evil State Alchemist that thought the stone was meant as a great tool of war. He had wished to use for himself, the man was, Brigadier General Basque Gran. "What do I do, kill the girl or let her live in order for the stone to be created and be used by evil?" Scar pondered as he tried to piece together a plan.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She said softly, staring at the ground, "whether to kill or not. I…I've never been able to kill, even when I was ordered to. Sometimes…I…want to die. But…then I don't. What's right and wrong in this?" She looked up at him, looking like a lost child. "I'm not sure I know what's right and wrong anymore. The only thing I know is that the one I love…" she looked away from Scar, "is so different from me. But I still love him. I want to use the stone."

Scar could see in Sakura's eyes the hurt she was feeling as she gave him his options, but he saw the same longing gaze as his brother once had, when his brother had long to do what was right by their people's teachings or to forgo all that he knew and had been taught since he was child to pursue his love. "I understand your desire to create the stone." Sakura was stunned as she looked up and saw the pain in Scar's eyes."My brother had lost the only thing precious to him and in order to gain what he wanted...he pushed the limits of our people's beliefs and disobeyed all he had been taught, in order to gain the stone to bring back a love he had lost."

"…Lust…" She whispered the name softly, eliciting no reaction from the Ishbalan near her. She sighed, "Except, the difference is that I want him to choose whether he wants to become human or not."

"Why should such a creature as this woman and the others around have a choice whether they should be human or not?" Scar asked as he stared quizzically at Sakura. Sakura couldn't answer that to him in a single answer, but answered him in a way that Ed had referred to a former prisoner of Lab 5.

"They are still human in one way, shape, or form," Sakura said with a sullen tone as she started to walk back towards the bathroom window.

"Wait," Scar called out.

"Goodbye sir," Sakura said as she scaled the wall and crawled back through the window into the bathroom.

"Still human in some way." Scar said to himself as he walked back towards the darkened apartment that he was sharing at the moment with the doctor.

Sakura laid down next to Envy once more, "Besides, you have a life and I don't know what would happen to it if I did what I want to." She whispered to Envy as she snuggled into him, not knowing that he was awake as she drifted into her dreams.


	36. Chapter 36

Envy: You could be asked to do the disclaimer mumbles in his sleep

Sakura: Oh, you heard that?

Envy: Sleeping, i talk in my sleep

Sakura: Good

Amanda: I'll do the disclaimer to keep the peace Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: Sorry about the insanity folks...

Envy couldn't figure out why Sakura's hair smelled of old banana peels and garbage from the day before, but he didn't bother to ask Sakura as he pulled her in closer to him as he drifted off to into a nap.

Riza had spent the night with Roy in his room, and in his bed; she had been sleeping his hospital bed since the events the night before, but as the morning sun dawned on Roy's face as it steamed through the room's window. Roy opened his eyes as the dawn's rays shone down on his face, he would have brushed it off it hadn't been for the lump he felt in his bed as he rolled over to see Riza in his bed.

"Hey, I finally managed to get you to bed," Roy thought to himself as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

The moment would have been perfect if the Nurse that was attending to Roy hadn't walked in at that moment and made the next comment towards Riza as Riza slowly stirred at the rough handed touch of Roy.

"Seems that there is one way to tame the crazy wife," the Nurse said as she stood in the hallway and watched Roy pop his head up and remove his hand from Riza's face.

The two officers stared at each other and for an instant, reality set in, Roy watched as Riza's eyes widened and prepared to scream and Riza do the same thing. It was enough to wake the dead with their combined screaming that could be heard to the place of torture for Ed, the Family Room where the others were sleeping, all the way to the apartment where Scar was hiding out.

"It's not what you think!" Roy and Riza screamed at each other as they pointed fingers at each other.

Roy went tumbling out of bed and onto his head as Riza gathered the bed sheets around her chest area, because she had gotten some of Roy's blood on her shirt after last night's little fight with Lust. She was only sleeping her bra and her uniform pants and boots. Riza was turning as red as a fire truck as she turned to face the Nurse, but the Nurse soon came to the conclusion that they weren't married, possibly dating each other.

"Don't worry, I can tell that you two aren't married," the Nurse said as she walked into the room.

"You do?" Roy said as he popped up from the floor like a jack-in-the-box.

"Yes, you two possibly couldn't be married, you two must be dating to be able to fight like you do," the Nurse said as she winked at Riza.

Riza didn't understand as she gathered the sheet tighter around her. "Don't worry, you can wear this scrub top to cover up," the Nurse said as she tossed Riza a cover as she left the room.

Riza turned away from Roy as she pulled the top on over her head.

"Damn, and it started out so perfect too…" Roy mumbled as he got back into bed. Riza didn't say anything, but watched him drift back to sleep.

In the Family Room, everyone was sitting up, wide-awake in their beds.

"DAMMIT! And it was such a good dream too!" Sakura ranted, falling back onto the pillow and pulling the blanket up over her head, to try and regain the dream.

Envy couldn't sleep anymore as he got up and stretched, leaving Sakura in the room, but as he rounded the corner of the hall; he came upon a dripping wet shrimp, it seemed Ed had caused quite a stir during his punishment, not only was he dripping wet, but he was sporting some bruises, thanks to the Nurse. "Enjoy your bath Shrimp?" Envy asked sarcastically as Ed glared at him evilly.

"DON'T...SAY...A...WORD!"

"Ah, but I didn't know that Flea-and-paramicium-sized-super-shrimp could swim! You've answered my question for me."

Ed had had with the short jokes and was about to attack the green-haired Homunculi when he looked back and saw the muscular nurse he had just come through Hell and back with, especially that last part. Ed knew what awaited him if he screwed up again; he lowered his balled fist and walk back to the family room, defeated, but under his breath he mumbled.

"I'll get you when you aren't looking and when she's not looking."

Envy took the threat lightly as he walked the halls to catch some fresh air, but as he rounded yet another corner, he spotted small drops of blood against the wall and along the wall. The small area was marked off, but Envy couldn't tell why, but as he bent down to look at something, he noticed what looked like one of Lust's nails and then it hit him; Lust must have come looking Roy or Sakura last night! This hospital was no longer safe for anyone, especially Roy and Sakura.

Envy turned on his heels and walked straight into the Family Room, hoisting the still-trying-to-regain-that-dream Sakura over one shoulder before going to the Colnel's room.

"We're moving out." He told Riza curtly, "It's not safe here anymore. Lust and the others know where we are. It's best if we move out. Now."

"I don't understand Envy, what's going on?" Riza asked as she helped the Colonel out of bed onto his feet.

"It seems the flaming matchstick here, his fight with Lust has left; how can I say it, a lasting impression upon a wall in the hallway. That could lead to questions concerning how the Colonel got hurt and everything else," Envy said as he felt Sakura shifting around on his shoulder.

"Five more minutes mom," Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep again.

"In any event, we should get the hell out of here BEFORE that happens so that we won't be tracked, especially not by Pr…the Fuher." Envy corrected himself, repostioning Sakura so that she was in his arms.

Roy caught what Envy attempted to say, but he knew that it wasn't the time for questions as he struggled to get into his uniform jacket and then the real fun was to begin, sneaking past the Nurse's Station to the Family Room without alerting anyone. It was not be an easy task, but they would have to do it. Envy raced back to the Family Room to wake up the others while he left Riza and Roy to get out of the room and find them outside the hospital...if they didn't get caught.

"Well, here goes nothing, Lt. Hawkeye," Roy said, flashing a dazzling smile her way as they prepared to sneak away.

Roy didn't feel all the confident as he lay on Riza's back as she pulled a sort of Mission Impossible escape from the Hospital, luckily for them, they were giving free entertainment to the other hospital patients. Once outside, Riza looked up into the faces of her embarrassed friends. "Someone needs to lay off the extra combat training," Havoc remarked as he lit a cigarrette, but was soon by Tomoyo as she smacked it out his mouth.

"This is a non-smoking area, stupid!" Tomoyo said as she stormed off with a more then apologetic Havoc in tow.

Sakura, who had woken on the way out of the hospital, gave the two a wide-eyed expression from the cradle of Envy's arms. "You'd almost think they were married." She commented, much to Havoc and Tomoyo's embarrassment.

Havoc and Tomoyo stopped during their argument and soon turned on Sakura, who proceeded to sink down into Envy's arms as she tried to avoid their glares, but their glares soon turned to looks of joy. "THANKS FOR THE OPINION SAKURA...WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!" they said simutaneously. Everyone was stunned silent as the mere image of their jaws dropping to the floor like cartoon characters.

"You…are…kidding…me……" Sakura said, blue faced, "You've only met…yesterday…"

There was no way to change their minds, their minds were made up and it had been love since they first laid eyes on each other. "Um, could we discuss this somewhere else...more private," Roy asked as he shuffled around on Riza's back. The friends were all in agreement that it was the best move, but unbeknownst to anyone, a small child with long dark hair watched in evil fascination.

An older woman walked behind the child, smiling deviously.

"Are you ready to put the plan into action, Wrath?"

"I've been ready my entire life," Wrath said as an evil grin crossed his face. Sloth watched in fascination as the young boy was becoming more and more like a "real" Homunculi, but there still remained some essence of human in him.

"I only hope father knows what he is doing, sending in this child to do an adult's job," Sloth said mentally as she watched Wrath eying the friends as they ran for Sakura's apartment in Central.


	37. Chapter 37

Tomoyo: FINALLY! I GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Ed: Oh no you don't!

Tomoyo: Yes I do! Ed and Tomoyo get into a fight

Scar: appearing out of nowhere Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. Disappears

Erin: Wow….that was unexpected….  
Amanda: Tell me about it. Enjoy folks!

Tomoyo: Darn it, not again! cries

"Since I never got any of the books I requested, I assume everything is as I left it, Roy-kun?" She asked as she ran, able to keep up with even Envy.

"As far as I know Sakura, let's just hope that the Homunculus haven't gotten to the library where your books are being held," Roy said as he looked over Riza's shoulder and replied. Ed couldn't help but flashback to the past when they had found the First Branch of the Central Library gone up in flames...he only hoped the same thing hadn't happened with Sakura's books and notes. Sakura gave an evil grin.

"They wouldn't have been able to get past the barrier I left up." She said matter-of-factly. "I left that Protection Cirlcle that you gave me, Roy. This way, nothing non-human could enter."

Ed and Al were both puzzled along with the other other writer as they stopped at the mention of the Protection Cricle; they both wanted to know, they both read through notes and books in Sakura's apartment late into the night, but still they couldn't find anything out about the Circle. It maybe something they were not to know.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura, but what's a…'Protection Circle'?" Al asked, as the boys resumed their pace to keep up with the group. Sakura smiled at him.

"It's something Roy and I came up with. If someone without alchemic ability needed protection from something, be it alive or nature, the user needs only prick their finger to activate the alchemy. It puts up an energy field which only allows certain people to enter.

"The transmutation cirlce is drawn by an alchemist, and the drop of blood gives the energy needed to create the barrier. Basically, equivilant exchange takes the energy on your blood, your living energy to protect. Got it?"

Al understood, but Ed was still trying to figure out the idea behind it, could it be, that if Sakura were to give up a drop of her blood, what it would it be enough to a create a powerful enough circle to wipe the Homunculus off the face of the planet? No, he knew that no such thing could be possible. He would have been able to concentrate if he didn't have the constant chattering of Tomoyo and Havoc about wedding plans, but a more stranger feeling came over him, as if they were being watched.

"It's amazing that they haven't spotted us yet. And you said they have a Homunculus with them? Which one is it?" The doctor asked, staring down at the group while Scar leaned against a rock.

"As far as I'm concerned, its a shape shifting Homunculi known as Envy," Scar said as he looked up to the doctor.

"How do you know?" the doctor asked as he started to climb down off the rock.

"While you were removing the bullet from her chest, she was asking for someone named Envy, it's the only possible answer, Scar said as he put on his sunglasses and started to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to try to get her away from the group again?" The doctor asked him, looking back at the girl, "I thought you had some questions for her."

"I got what I wanted...she's no longer of any use to me," Scar said as he brushed the doctor with a wave of his hand as he remembered their conversation; "you and I aren't that different, we've both been killed for who we are." The doctor became fustrated as he left Scar to his own way as he walked back towards the Hospital to attend to his other patients, but somewhere in the shadows, Wrath and Sloth were still watching as they followed the Doctor back to his office. They would corner him in his office to get the answers their "Father" was seeking about Sakura.

The day turned into night, and they were forced to spend the night out under the stars. Sakura laid down next to Envy, loosly wrapping an arm around him. Roy gazed at Riza as he lay down, using his coat as a pillow.

"Why don't you come sleep next to me?" He called.

Riza couldn't resist, but she felt uneasy as she watched the others getting in close to one another as the night air nipped at their noses; Riza finally took Roy up on his offer and laid down next to him, but with some hesitation at first. When she felt his hand reach for hers, she knew that he was willing to try and be a better man and not do something stupid during the night. "Thanks...sir," Riza said as she lay with her back to Roy. Roy laid his arm across her chest and pull her over onto her back as he straddled her. "Sir, what are you doing?" Riza asked questioningly as she felt uncomfortable, but the moment became perfect as he placed a big kiss upon her moving lips and their bodies soon became one as he lay on top of her and then she on top of him. No one paid attention as sleep came upon them.

The doctor was thrown to floor in front of a mechanical chair, shaking and fearing for his life. He had been "visited" by two homuculi and now found himself deep underground, unsure of what was to come.

"Where...where am I?" the doctor asked dumbfounded as he stumbled about in the dark.

"Welcome to my nightmare Doctor," Shou Tucker said with a whisper as the light caught on his glasses and an evil grin crossed his face. Out of the shadows came a high pitched whistle as a pack of Chimera's charged out of the shadows; the Doctor never stood a chance against the monsters as they thrashed him around the room like a rag doll.

"Did he know anything about the girl?" Shou Tucker asked as Sloth and Wrath came out of the shadows.

"As far as we know, anything in this file is all we know," Sloth said as she handed the folder to Shou Tucker.

He opened the file carefully, reading through it. He tapped at one part with a claw, "This is interesting. He says that when he removed the bullet it 'shone with the bright crimson color of the Philosopher's Stone.' I wonder…." Tucker folded up the file and looked to Sloth and Wrath, "I need a sample of the girl's flesh to be sure. Go procure one for me."

As you wish sir," Sloth said as she prepared to leave the room, "Wrath, come on." Wrath was enjoying watching the Chimera feasting on the Doctor, but he soon moved as he felt Sloth pulling on his hair.

"OW! I'm coming!" Wrath shouted as Sloth pulled him by the hair and then the ear. "Hey, are we getting a 'sample' or bringing him the whole girl?" He asked as they ran to the unknowing group. "I kinda like the idea of killing her in front of Envy."

"I don't know, Tucker didn't specific, just be careful of the Fullmetal Boy and the Flame Alchemist...especially Envy, just don't leave the battlefield a bloody mess like Gluttony after he eats an enemy," Sloth said as she sighed at the image of Gluttony, messy after eating a former enemy. Wrath was off like a shot as he hid in the shadows as he made his way towards the campsite of Sakura and the others.


	38. Chapter 38

Sakura: Come on Envy, you used to be fun

Envy: I'm too tired to play at the moment..

Sakura: Humph, you're mean

Amanda: Get over it and do the disclaimer

Erin: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors. I had to do it since Sakura is having a pity party

Amanda: Don't stoop to her level

Erin: Okay, Read on Readers!

In the middle of the night, Sakura found herself with a classical case of INSOMNIA. She attempted to get Envy's arm on her so she could train herself into exhaustion, but the still-awake homuculous's arm wouldn't budge.

"Envy, could you move your arm please?" Sakura said as she spoke up to try and get his attention. As she stared into his eyes, she could see that he had eyes trained on something that was moving in the darkness; Sakura tried to adjust her eyes to the light, but she didn't have time as Envy pulled her up off the ground and placed her up on a high branch of a nearby tree.

"WRATH! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"But you're a woman, Envy!" Wrath called out from the darkness of the tree's, holding a hand of Sakura's mouth to keep her from screaming, "I'm just here for this sample. Shou Tucker wants it, you see. I'll let you get back to sleep, while I put this girl to sleep." He said, applying pressure to Sakura's jungular and causing her to pass out before he began to leave.

Envy was preparing to jump up into the tree when the slimy grip of Sloth caught him the ankle and he was sent crashing to the ground floor, which in turn knocked him unconscious. His eyes fluttered closed as he saw Wrath evilly smiling at him Sakura over his shoulder as he and Sloth slipped off into the shadows and back towards Tucker. "Sa...kura...I'll...find you," Envy weakly called out as he lost consciousness. The camp was silent still, except for the silent giggles of Havoc and Tomoyo playfully tickling each other in their sleep and the now and again sounds of Riza and Roy enjoying their "romantic moment" together.

Wrath dumped Sakura's body in front of Tucker, who glance down and then back up, annoyed.

"I didn't want the whole body, boy. I only needed a sample." Wrath shrugged in response.

"Well, now you have her."

Tucker smacked a clawed hand to his forehead as he observed Sakura lying limp on the floor, but as he observed closer he realized that a small area in her chest was starting to glow crimson red. He opened her shirt to reveal the bandage over the wound and as he removed the bandage, the glow increased.

"What have we here?" He reopened the wound and crimson light poured forth. Tucker's eyes widened, "It's as I had feared…."

"What do you mean Sewing Life Alchemist?" Sloth asked as she moved next to Tucker who was kneeling on the floor over Sakura.

"You see this light?" He asked, pointing to the wound, "None of the prototype stones glowed like that. Only a true philosopher's stone, undiluted and at top power, will glow like that." He shook his head, "I will be unable to create a stone even ½ the power of it."

Sloth was unhappy by the results, but Wrath was happy no matter what; he wanted nothing more then to kill Sakura right in front of Envy's face and show him how it feels to betray others like him. He may been human at one time, but that was in the past. Sakura started to Stir as she felt Tucker's clawed finger in her chest; it made it hard for her to breath, Wrath saw this and told the alchemist with his eyes to continue.

Suddenly, the light intensified, blinding Tucker, who pulled his claw out of Sakura's flesh. Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, gazing around at them as the wound closed itself up. She slowly stood up, facing her three captors.

"Get out of my way." She growled, and Tucker obeyed, but Wrath and Sloth did not.

Wrath charged at Sakura, but as he charged at her with his transmuted arm, she managed to dodge his attack and she managed to kick his feet out from under him. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't quick enough for Tucker as he picked her up by the ankle and lifting her up of the floor as she came face to face with the Human Chimera. "That will be enough out of you," Tucker said as he tossed Sakura into the waiting arms to Hohenheim as he walked from the shadows.

"Thank you Shou Tucker, now, you shall receive your reward," Hohenheim said as he snapped his fingers. Tucker didn't see what came next, one of Lust's nails struck him through the heart.

"Nnnn, What the….but you said…you'd bring back….Nina…" Tucker accused as he fell to the floor, dying.

"Did you honestly believe that I would do such a thing? I'm sorry, but I'm not that nice," Hohenheim said as Lust removed her extended nail, "oh, when you die, say 'hi' to my wife and Maes Hughes for me."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted, struggling in Hohenheim's grasp, "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

Hohenheim didn't answer Sakura as he watched Tucker die on the floor the Lab, but in the brief seconds of life that remained in Tucker, Tucker turned his eyes up towards Sakura and envisioned her as Nina. "Nina, don't be scared, daddy's going to save you," Tucker said as his parting words as the last of his life left him.

Sakura felt tears of anger, pain, sadness, and forgiveness running down her cheek. Her teeth ground together, "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Me." She growled dangersoulsy, her hair covering her eyes which burned with the flame of hate.

Hohenheim saw the tears in Sakura's eyes, but in that instant, a dark crimson glow started to show in her eyes as she stared at Hohenheim. Her body started to glow with the glow in her eyes; the glow started to illuminate the room which sent out a signal light through the darkness of Central and back towards the camp.


	39. Chapter 39

Ed: Okay, this is weird...first it was Homunculi and now we are seeing ghosts!

Al: Brother, there is no such thing as ghosts...

Envy: Get over it Shrimp! We need to answer Sakura's call!

Roy: That's it, i'm doing the disclaimer

Riza: Go ahead sir, while we go save Sakura

Roy: sigh Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin and Amanda: Just read on to find out what happens

As Envy finished rousing the last of their camp, a vision of Sakura appeared. One was able to see right through her, and she was all in red.

"Save me," she begged, her voice souding like an echo, "Hohenheim has me. Save me." And then, she disappeared.

Sakura's not here and that visions means something has happened to her, it has be the Stone!" Ed shouted as he started off on a dead run for the location. Envy soon caught up with him and cut him off.

"Sakura is my concern...not yours shrimp. Stay out of this!" Envy shouted as wobbly ran down towards the location of the glow.

Sakura slumped against Hohenheim, her energy drained. "What…do you…want with…me?" She asked again, quietly. Hohenheim decided it'd be fun to tell her.

"You are nothing more then a mere puppet for my game of cat-and-mouse with my son or should I say "sons", and believe me...I always get what I want. You are going to be bait to lure Envy here and then once my "cat" is ready, Envy will be in a fight for his life and you'll have a front row seat to his end!" Hohenheim said, "But you wanted to know why I wanted you...Sakura, I don't how to say this, but...I'm...you're...real...father!" Sakura's eye's snapped open.

"Bullshit." She said angrily, weakly, unable to know if it was another lie or not. Sakura's faced dropped into a sulk of despair and surprise, but Hohenheim merely laughed at her as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm kidding of course little one, you are just one stepping stone towards getting the Stone and making my wish to live forever a reality!"

Sakura was still in shock, but her shock soon turned to sheer terror as the thought of Envy walking into a trap made her uneasy as she tried to wriggle out of Hohenheim's grip. "Take her back to the Ceremony Room, she's going to be needed to secured down tighter this time, we don't have much time. Her body is already under a large amount of stress now and the Stone is almost at hand once more," Hohenheim said as he handed Sakura off to Pride.

Sakura looked up, wondering who Pride was, and her face froze. She saw Fuher Bradly there and almost managed to look grateful.

"Fuher! You have a dangerous madman here! Where's the rest of the troop?" She asked, looking around.

The Fuhrer didn't answer as he followed his orders as he walked her down the hall; Sakura wanted to knock some sense into the man that had been her boss, but nothing she said was getting through to him. She finally realized that he was not the same Fuhrer she had worked for, anyone she knew was now an enemy.

"You're an asshole, you know that, don't you?" She gritted out as he chained her down. "200 years ago you killed Daisuke, and now…." She couldn't even bring herself to continue as he looked up at her.

"I wasn't alive 200 years ago." He stated and her eyes widened with realization. She suddenly knew just who her brother's murderer was.

"No, it can't be possible...no...Envy would never would have done such a thing," Sakura said as she started to cry as the pain of the chains cutting into her skin came to mind. The Fuhrer didn't care for Sakura as he tightened her ankle chains and then went and stood in the corner and waited for the other puzzle piece to come.

As Envy walked through the doorway, he heard Ed behind him. He turned and the two nodded before walking into the room where Sakura was chained.

"GET OUT! IT'S A TRAP!" But it was too late.

Ed and Envy soon found themselves cornered in the room with Sakura as the Fuhrer walked out of the shadows, while shutting and locking the door behind him. "Welcome Edward Elric and Envy, we've been waiting for you," Fuhrer Bradley said as he unsheathed two of his swords from his back. Ed stood frozen to the floor and Envy was trying his hardest to rescue Sakura, but it was no use. The chains were tight and they were cutting up Envy's hands. _"If only I could turn into a pair of bolt cutters,"_ Envy thought as he continued to work on the chains.

"Envy, Ed, get yourseves out of here, forget about me!" Sakura shouted at them, but they didn't leave.

Envy still struggled with the chains, but he was not aware of the Fuhrer about to bring a sword down through his back and it was too late as Fuhrer Bradley stuck a sword through Envy's back and the tip of the bloody stopped inches from Sakura's chest. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Envy's started to glaze over and the Fuhrer threw both the sword and Envy attached to it into the wall as he went after Ed and Sakura would be next after Ed was done with.

"ENVY!" Sakura screamed out, crying hard. Envy managed to sit up, glaring at the Fuher with one of his eyes having gone black.

"Sakura, I don't want you to see this, so close your eyes. No matter what you hear, don't open them, understand?" He asked, standing up.

Envy closed his eyes and started to slowly change into his true form, a demonic like beasts with human remains covering each corner of his body, Ed couldn't stand the sight of Envy's "true form". The Fuhrer wasn't impressed as they started to battle each other. The room began to quake and the roof was soon ripped off due to Envy's massive size, his body could be seen over Central and from the hill where the others had been sleeping the night before.


	40. Chapter 40

Erin: Seen as how the FMA group is a little……..busy……we have brought in a character from elsewhere!

Hiei: Erin, I thought you said you'd be home an hour ago.

Erin: AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Ummmm, yeah. Hiei-sama, I need a huge favor from you!

Hiei: raises an eyebrow As if being your mate isn't challenging enough. What?

Erin: snuggles under Hiei's chin Could you do the disclaimer. Please?

Hiei: Glare

Erin: I'll give you "special" ice cream gives him the look

Hiei: Neither Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: kisses his cheek I'll see you later.

Hiei: Hnn

Amanda: ENJOY!

_What the hell's going on?_ Sakura asked herself, eyes shut tightly. _I want to look, but Envy asked me not to. _ She heard rumblings, crackings, as if the building was going to fall onto her. _You guys better not let yourselves die here!_ Suddenly her chair went flying and she opened her eyes in shock. It was then that she saw Envy, before shutting her eyes again.

Envy saw the Fuhrer down at his feet and he tried to step on him, but he missed each time while he attempted to avoid stepping on Sakura; it wasn't an easy task.

"Pipsqueak," His voice was unearthly and strange as he called out, ignoring Ed's rants, "Get Sakura out of here. I don't care if you have to take the whole damn chair, just get her out of here."

Ed was hesitant to answer to anything other then his own name, but as he saw Envy in his "true" form, he knew there was no use arguing with the monstrous creation as his figured loomed over Central. Back in the Main Room of the basement, Hohenheim sensed that trouble was happening in the Ceremony Room; his blood began to boil and within him, a sudden change began to progress. His irises changed to the shape of the Homunculus, he's nails began to grow out, his hair fell out of the ponytail and he's muscles started to grow and expand. Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath watched as their father changed before their eyes into a monstrous Lion Chimera with a long whipping tail with the head of a snake at the tip. Hohenheim had changed and the battle between Father and Son was about to begin.

"What is that!" Havoc shouted over the noise as the human faces that protruded from Envy's body cried in pain for someone to end it all.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, brother will find a way to get out of it," Al said as he stood watching the display.

Roy and Riza redressed from the romantic romp the night before and as Roy got closer to Al, he noticed the monstrous form standing in the middle of Central, but for a brief moment, it seemed as if a cloud dust sprang up. The dust cloud spread over to the campsite, nearly knocking the friends backwards; amongst the dust, Scar managed to move through towards the town.

"What in the world? Where is he going?" Tomoyo asked as she watched Scar running towards the fight.

"I don't know if he's brave or just plain stupid," Havoc said as he pulled Tomoyo closer to him.

"So times in the heat of battle, even the most stupidest acts can be the most courageous acts of heroism, no matter the end result," Roy said as he closed his eyes in remembrance of Hughes and what he had done; Scar was no different then his fallen friend.

Riza saw the Colonel close his eyes and then open them up as they all saw the dust settle to reveal a monstrous Lion Chimera spring upon the back of Envy and started to claw at Envy; the sounds of the two creatures fighting each other was deafening and it was horrible. Ed tried to carry Sakura out of the room and out to safety, but she wouldn't budge as each step was met with a fiery rage of want and desire to stay with Envy from Sakura.

"Leave me." She said quietly, flinging him away from her as the chains on her chair broke of their own accord. She slowly walked towards the fighting, unsure of how to help but knowing that she had to.

Envy was still fighting the Lion like Chimera that was once Hohenheim, but sadly, he was losing the fight and it was apparent as small raindrops of blood started to fall from his wounds onto the ground below; Sakura walked back into the room with her head hung low and she didn't care as the blood like rain fell on her head. "Move aside you bastards of Hell," Sakura said as she pushed past Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony and Lust to get to where she could look up and see the only one she loved, fighting his own father.

She went over, picking up one of Pride's swords as she went, and stabbed Hohenheim's foot, right at that sensitive area where one REALLY feels it. "YOU BACK OFF, MOTHER FUCKING SON O A BITCH!" She yelled up at him.

Hohenheim lightly felt the stab, but brushed it off as he used his lion like claws to swipe at Sakura's chest, causing a massive gash across her middle; blood was soon mixing with the dust of the floor; Envy saw the pain he had inflicted upon the girl and Ed felt as he grasped his chest. The wound where he had rammed his hand blade through was starting to rush forth in a flurry of pain and searing heat. The Stone within Sakura was starting to grow and grow as she tried to stop the blood, but it wasn't helping; Envy rushed at Hohenheim with blind rage as he lashed out with his tail, but nothing worked. "You're attacks are useless against me my son, give up now," Hohenheim's deep metallic voice said as he clawed at Envy's monster form eyes; blind siding the Homunculus until the final blow.

Hohenheim saw his chance as he prepared for the final blow.

Sakura, however, would have none of it. Ignoring the pain from the blow, she stood up. She took in a big breath and plunged her right hand into the area where the stone had last been. With great difficulty, and to the horror of those watching, she pulled the large stone out of her flesh.

"HOHENHEIM! I KNOW YOU WANT THIS! COME AND GET IT! JUST LEAVE ENVY ALONE!" She cried out, using all of her strength to stay awake.

Hohenheim smelled the blood that was staining the Crimson red Philosopher's Stone; his attention was drawn to the half bleeding human girl at his feet as he turned around and changed down into his human form to approach Sakura. Envy blindly stumbled about as his 'true self" power was diminshing; his eyesight was slowly returning as he saw the panting and bleeding Sakura holding out the stone for Hohenheim to grasp. "NO SAKURA! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!" Envy shouted as he blindly stumbled towards what seemed to be a half dead Sakura.

"I'm sorry Envy, but it's the only thing I could do to save you," Sakura said softly as the stone fell from her hands into Hohenheim's and she collapsed upon the floor into a pool of her own blood.


	41. Chapter 41

Hohenheim: It's all mine...my own...my Prec---

Mystery Hobbit: Hold it right there!

Amanda: What in the world...Hobbits..HEY, THIS ISN'T A LOTR FANFIC! GO FIND SOME OTHER FANFIC TO MESS WITH!

Mystery Hobbit: Sorry Hobbit leaves

Dante: And to think we were close to hearing Hohenheim do an impression of Gollum...mumbles Damn that author...

Amanda: What was that!

Dante: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin: That's better...sorry about the movie/t.v. series mix up readers..ENJOY!

As she lay there dying, the stone began to glow brighter and brighter. Thinking that the stone was about to be ready for use, Hohenheim's smile grew.

"Now you shall the true power of the stone when used by evil hands," Hohenheim said as he held the stone up in his hands and watched it glow brightly in the moonlight.

"Hey pops, you plan on sharing with the rest of us?" Wrath asked, unaware of the next moments that soon came upon them.

"Yes, my son, but there is something I want you to see," Hohenheim said as he turned the stone on Wrath; bit by bit, Wrath was starting to disappear until the final blow, "WHO ELSE WANTS A TASTE OF THE STONE'S POWER?" Lust and Sloth started to run from the room, but it was too late.

"Lust...Lust...Lust is gone? NO! LUST COME BACK...I NEED YOU!" Gluttony shouted as he evilly turned on his father. Pride stood by and watched until he realized his father's intentions; a side of Greed was still within him. He was still Greedy as ever and no one was to have the stone, but him and he would make sure he was the only one.

Roy and the others came into the room as Hohenheim blew Pride away. But as he turned the stone on Envy and Ed, Sakura grabbed his ankle and the stone simply burst into pieces.

"I…won't let…you kill…him…" She glared up at Hohenheim as she spoke, threatening to kill even in her weakened state.

Roy was ready to charge at Hohenheim for killing the Fuhrer, but he had noticed something different about him as Pride had turned towards Roy in his final moments; he wasn't the same Fuhrer Roy had known. On the outside he was mourning the loss of the President of the Country and on the inside he was doing a victory dance; his chance to become Fuhrer was now at hand!

Hohenheim looked like he would have been glad to kill her, but his vision spilt as he realized he'd been cut in half. Sakura smiled as blood rolled down her chin, "Slice…an dice…asshole." She whispered, eyes closing as she fell against the cold stone of the floor.

Envy heard her body fall to the floor and as he blindly felt around on the floor for Sakura; Ed felt frozen to the floor as he saw the chaos that had occurred in the room. The nightmare seemed to be over….it was finally over. Dawn soon shone through the ruins of the place as Envy held Sakura in his arms and tried to bring her to life; she lay limp in his arms. Sakura was nearly lifeless in her loves arms; she could feel herself being pulled towards a bright light and towards what felt like heavenly gates, but as she neared the gates; an angelic like being met her and stopped her progress.

"_Sakura Takahashi, please come and follow the sound of my voice," _said the voice as it basked in a heavenly glow.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as her eyes adjusted the bright glow that was reflecting off of a pair of glasses.

"_Sakura, I know you through mutual friend; now is not the time for you to be here,"_ said the voice of Hughes as he stepped forward.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes! It can't be, why isn't it my time?" Sakura asked frantically.

"_IT'S BRIGIDAIER GENERAL NOW!"_ He coughed, _"Ahem, as I told you, there are still two people down on Earth that still need you; you need to return to them,"_ Hughes said as he pushed Sakura's spirit back towards Earth.

"Two people, WTF?" Sakura mumbled as she awoke in Envy's arms. She smiled up at him, "Hey," She lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing away the wetness, "I thought you didn't cry?" She smiled softly at him as she spoke, cradling his cheek in her hand.

Envy's sight returned to him as he felt the soft touch of Sakura's hand against his cold face, "I thought I lost you," Envy silently said as he brought Sakura closer to him.

Sakura let his embrace envelope her, but as she stared up at him, Hughes words came back to her; what did he mean by "two" people; the only one she cared about was crying hot tears of relief and happiness over her as they fell on her head. She looked over to Roy who was embrassing Riza as he realized the nightmare was over; could Roy be the "other one" Hughes had spoken about? We may never know. The moment was soon interrupted by Tomoyo and Havoc bursting into the room dressed in wedding clothes!

"WHERE HAVE YOU MORONS BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" Ed shouted as he saw the idiot love birds carrying a bottle of champagne and a Justice of the Peace soon in tow.

"The courthouse, where else?" Tomoyo stated, looking at Ed as though he were an idiot. Then the two looked around the room, "What the hell happened here?"

"Long story short, an asshole proved he was an asshole and got himself killed, but managed to wound us, got it, baka kunoichi?" Sakura said, feeling stronger than before. She turned her face to Ed, "Sorry, but I guess it's going to be awhile before I can produce another Philosopher's Stone. Can you be patient, oh Shrimp-who-is-shorter-than-his-temper?"

He was about to kill Sakura for her comment, but now was not the time for such rash actions; his anger was better off being pissed at Havoc and Tomoyo as he started to chase the newly wed bride around the room and out into the streets of Central, causing much confusion!

"Well, where to next, guys?" Sakura asked as Envy stood up, still holding her.

"Wherever we can go!" Ed shouted, leaping into the air.

The End.


	42. Love Vs Lust Teaser

Havoc: This teaser is brought to you by….

Envy: The combined teamwork of Erin and Amanda….

Roy: As always: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, locations, and objects are not owned by either of the fan fiction authors.

Erin and Amanda: HA! They can be tamed!

Havoc, Envy and Roy: NOW BRING ON THE BUNNY GIRlS!

Erin: We also don't own Dragon Quest 8………….

Clothes were strewn upon the floor from Roy's uniform then lacy piece of clothing Riza had been worn for only ten seconds, but the moment had lasted most of the day. Nothing could ruin their moment, except for a phone call that rang out on the nightstand.

"Let the machine get it Roy….and come back to bed," Riza said as she reached out to Roy and he followed her request as the machine next to the phone took the call from Fuhrer Hakuro.

"Colonel Mustang, I'm sorry to being call you at home because no one is answering the phone at your office; I'm calling to talk to you about your move to Central. I was in the area and figured I come talk to you at your office, but you weren't there, so I'm going to try your home, see you soon," Fuhrer Hakuro said as he hung up the phone.

Hey, I only said it'd be a teaser. If you want us to post the story, we need more reviews! Thanks to Ychan for doing so, BTW!

Ps. I don't plan on posting any of the next story till I get AT LEAST 35 reviews. Thanks everyone!


End file.
